Spirited Away: Demise of the Two Worlds
by aniimefreak161
Summary: Chihiro is alienated by anyone she tries to tell of her adventures in the Spirit World. After seven years, she learns that it is best to just treat it all as a dream. Until a certain someone crashes back into her life and warns her that both her World and the Spirit World are on the verge of total destruction when crazed No-Face Spirits are set loose by an unknown villain.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**This is my very first Fanfiction so please be gentle!**

**I will _try_ to update every week. Enjoy!**

_- Anii_

* * *

"Chi! Were you listening to me?" Kana sucked down the remaining drops of her smoothie and shook her cup around as if she could make more appear.

I jerked back to reality. Kana and I were sitting on the stone bridge over a small river in the park by her house. "S-sorry, Kana. What'd you say?"

"I asked if you heard about that flood? I guess no one was living near the area but there were some apartment buildings-"

I nodded absently and let Kana drone on. My eyes stared out straight ahead, watching the sun sink low below the horizon. The orange sun dyed the sky a beautiful pinkish purple color and shone down on the water, making it sparkle stunningly. My feet dangled over the edge of the bridge, just inches from the surface of the water below us. I fiddled with my straw as unwanted thoughts came swirling up in my mind like a tornado.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying desperately to force them away. My experience in the spirit world was better off forgotten. When I had come home seven years ago, I desperately tried to make others believe that I wasn't insane, that I had been to the spirit world, battled a witch, and won my parents back. I babbled on and on about my adventures. As a child, adults laughed at my "silly stories" and even complemented my imagination.

My head lowered slightly. However, as I had gotten older people seemed to find it disturbing. My parents would hush me when I brought it up. My father even considered calling a professional to "help me". I had seen several doctors since then and the only thing I had learned was to shut my mouth. But it mattered little. Kids who had known me as a child remembered my "stories" even now up through high school and would constantly call me out on it. I was a freak.

Not a day went by that I didn't think of that place though. Going there had changed my life forever. Since the day I came back home, I felt like I didn't belong. A small, bitter smile tugged on the corner of my lips. Funny how while I was there the only thing on my mind was getting home. Now I could only think about getting back. My thoughts shifted back to the present and I only heard silence. I turned my head to find Kana staring at me, a pout on her lips.

"What's wrong?" I stammered.

"You didn't listen to a word I said." She folded her arms.

I smiled apologetically at her, "Come on, I'll buy you another smoothie."

Her lips cracked slightly, "You know the way to my heart, you devil you."

••••••••

I threw my keys on the counter in the kitchen. "I'm home!"

No answer. My lips pursed together. I closed and locked the door behind me. I saw the note on the fridge and sighed.

I pulled the note free and read it gloomily, "Chihiro, I'll be staying late over at grandma's tonight and dad has to work the midnight shift. Could you please get a carton of milk for me? Don't stay up too late! Happy birthday darling. Love, Mom."

I pressed my forehead against the fridge and groaned. It had been like this since the day grandma got sick. Dad worked his butt off to pay the medical bills and Mom practically moved in with her mother-in-law. I threw the note away and slid on one of dad's sweatshirts I found in the living room. As I walked past the counter I picked my keys up and dug through the money jar we kept for grocery shopping. When I had pulled out enough money, I threw open the back door and quickly closed it behind me.

The fall days were comfortably warm in the day time but at night they were unmercifully cold. I shivered inside of my dad's sweatshirt and hunched my shoulders, wishing I had put pants on before leaving instead of keeping my shorts on. As I walked along the sidewalk, my thoughts drifted like they commonly did. I wondered what every one was doing. I wondered if Haku had ever rebuilt his river.

Like usual, my thoughts shifted to a slightly darker more painful subject. He had made a promise to me that day. Even after seven years, that promise still lived inside of me. Every day I rose out of bed, hoping today would be the day, and every night I went to bed disappointed. I shoved my hands in the pocket of the sweatshirt and let out a puff of smoke as I exhaled. Had he forgotten? Did he even mean it? Or was he too preoccupied to care about some little ten-year old girl he hadn't seen in seven years.

I shook my head violently and pushed the thoughts into the farthest corner of my mind. I tilted my head up slightly to look at where I was going. I sighed when I saw that the store ahead was closed, all of its lights were out for the night. I had no other choice. I would have to go to the market on the other side of town. It was so far away though and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and get this night over with. I decided on taking the shortcut through the woods to my right. I didn't need light to know where I was going. After roughly ten minutes of walking, I was entirely miserable. It was colder than I had anticipated and I was shivering nonstop now. The heavy sweatshirt seemed to do nothing to block out the cold.

And as if this night couldn't get any worse. I hooked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and kept my eyes lowered to the ground as I heard the laughter. I recognized that shrill laugh and it only ever meant trouble. I inwardly groaned and cursed the world as I realized she was in my line of travel. She was standing near the large oak tree, giggling like a little girl as her boyfriend kissed her neck. I attempted to scoot my way around her but of course I had to step on a freaking twig that snapped louder than a firecracker.

_Jesus! Did I crush a whole tree?!_ I thought angrily as Mari gasped dramatically and clung to her boyfriend, who tried oh-so-hard to be the big man but it was obvious he was about to crap himself with fear.

"Who's there?!" Mari shouted then turned to her boyfriend and whispered furiously, "Tamaki! Go see who it is!"

_Yeah, be the man Tamaki. _I hissed sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me?! What if it's a serial killer!?" Tamaki gave Mari a nudge "You go find out who it is."

_Is this guy kidding me?_ My eyebrows rose and I felt like laughing.

However, to my horror, Mari stepped forward and, of course, she happened to step in my direction. Luck was never on my side. I tried desperately not to make a sound as I inched away from her. Something must have brushed against her, or maybe she was losing it, because Mari let out a bellowing screech that made several animals flee the area, including Tamaki. Mari was shaking now and she swung her arms out wildly, combating with her "attacker". She tramped around the area, fists lashing out at nothing until she came my way.

_Oh no! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! _My eyes widened as she got closer and I stood frozen in my spot. One of her dainty fists struck my upper arm and Mari shrieked again. She whipped out her cell phone and flashed the light in my eyes. I winced from the onslaught of light.

Her eyes narrowed. "You! I should have known!"

_How in the world could you have possibly come up with the conclusion that I would be here tonight? _I thought.

"I knew you were jealous of Tamaki and I! I saw how you were looking at him the other day! You tried breaking us up!"

And there it was. The complicated but totally justifiable (in her mind) logic of Mari.

"Mari, I want nothing to do with your boyfriend." I responded, feeling drained and not in the mood to argue with a crazy woman.

She snorted, "Yeah, _right_. Everyone knows you're jealous of me. Besides why would I believe your word, you're just a liar."

I froze. I hated that word.

"Do you still go around telling people about how you took a trip with a shadow creäture, a bug and a rat?"

"It was a mouse." I murmured defiantly.

She laughed, "You seriously are insane. Grow up, you freak."

Tonight, I would crawl in bed and not climb out until tomorrow. This was ridiculous. I waited for Mari to storm off in a huff but she didn't.

"You know, every one is tired of your lies. Every one hates you. You and that freak you hang out with, Kara."

"Her name is Kana." I hissed.

"Whatever. Attention whore."

"Slut." I had officially snapped.

She gasped, "Faker!"

"Cheap floozy!"

"Ooo! You little-!" She grabbed my hair and pulled hard.

I grabbed hers and yanked equally hard. Normally, I would have punched her in her nose but dad would have killed me and I got a slight satisfaction from messing up the little princess's "perfect" hair. She released me and pulled her hair free, immediately trying to get it to lay down flat again. She stared at me, huffing and puffing. Then she gave me one hard shove. It wouldn't have been enough to knock me down but I stumbled back a bit and tripped over a tree root. I lost my balance and crashed into a small brook. When my body hit the rocks, I arched my back and gasped. Pain exploded from my injured body and I heard Mari run off.

Tears sprung up in my eyes. My entire body ached, I was wet and cold, and today had just been a miserable day. I heard the small trickle of the water over the rocks as I lay there for several moments, in too much pain to move. Then, when the water had completely soaked through my sweatshirt (crap), I stood up and furiously wiped my hot tears away. I don't know what I had ever been thinking but I took off running. Not towards home, not towards the park, not towards the store. I just took off. _Could my day seriously get any worse?_

I ran for what seemed like hours before the earth beneath me suddenly disappeared. My eyes shot open just as I crashed into ice-cold water. Small bubbled escaped from my lips as I sunk down farther into the icy depths of the water.

_Why didn't I take those swimming lessons? Haku…Haku…_

My brain shut down and my body remained still as I sunk lower and lower. Then my mind clouded over and I slipped into peaceful dreams.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you thought! I would really appreciate it but if you're going to say something critical, do it kindly please. Thank you!** -_ Love, Anii_


	2. Chapter 2: Enter, Haku

**Chapter 2 of my first Fan fiction, whew!**

**Should I start titling these chapters o.o?**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

_- Anii_

* * *

My body bolted upright and I spewed water to my right. I coughed hard and took in long shaky breaths. Someone was stroking my back as I coughed out even more water. I turned to face them, a thank you already on my tongue, when my heart stopped. There was a figure but my eyes were blurry from tears and the moon's light was hidden behind thick clouds, making them only a black shadow. They reached out their hand.

I stared at the hand for several moments before I wheezed, "What's the name of this river?" I pointed to the river behind the figure.

The figure shifted and when they spoke I heard a smile in their voice, "That is the Kohaku River, Ma'am."

I smacked away the hand they still held out and launched myself at the figure, my arms wrapping around their neck as I felt hot tears flood down my frozen cheeks. I mumbled his name repeatedly as I shook my head back and forth in disbelief. My anger at him for not coming to see me was gone. I wasn't going to waste this precious moment by being angry. If this were real, I would have time to yell later. His arms locked around my waist and I felt him bury his face in my shoulder.

"Chihiro," He murmured my name softly into my ear and I let out a sob of joy.

The voice was slightly deeper and hoarse but there was no way I could forget that voice. I pulled away, my hands flying over his face, touching his cheeks, forehead, nose, ears, everything, to make sure he was real.

"I'm not dreaming? You don't know how many times I've done this to myself. In a few moments I'll wake up and this will all be over." I rambled.

His hands wrapped around my wrists as he lowered my hands from his face. The cloud cover above had moved on and the full moons light shone down on Haku's face. His short hair had grown long, it hung loosely over his shoulders. I almost reached out and tangled my fingers in it; it looked so soft. His head tilted to the side and a smug smile played at his lips, as if he had read my mind. His outfit, hair and attitude had all changed yet his face still remained the same as I last remembered it. Green orbs stared up at me as I pressed my forehead to his. I closed my eyes tightly as tears streamed down my face, "You saved me again, didn't you?"

"I did." He answered simply.

I choked on my laugh, "If I had known you'd come to me this way, I would have drowned myself years ago."

"Don't talk that way." He hissed as he smoothed my dripping wet hair back.

He took my face in both of his hands and pressed his lips gently to my forehead. "Chihiro, I need you to listen carefully. We need to visit Yubaba."

My eyes shot open. "Really!? Wait, visit? Only…visit?"

He sensed my disappointment, "Sadly, yes. There's something we need to discuss, Chihiro."

"About?" I questioned, suspicion rising in my chest.

"The fate of both our worlds."

My body jerked back an inch, "Our worlds. Wait, so you mean to tell me the only reason you're here now is to go on some adventure?" My lip quivered. "Didn't you miss me?"

His eyes widened before narrowing in disbelief, "Chihiro, do you know how much time it took to rebuild my river? The only reason I'm here now is because I managed to resurrect it. I-"

"I asked if you missed me." I insisted.

He didn't answer. My gaze returned to the shining water behind Haku, "It's beautiful."

"Only moments ago you were up close and personal with it" He teased.

"Well there aren't any railings." My lips twisted into a pout.

I pushed him away with all the force I had and stormed away. I hugged myself. My clothes, which were dripping wet, made every little gust of wind chill me to the bone. A breeze stroked the back of my neck and then Haku's arms were around me again. He pulled me closer to him, I could feel the rise and fall of his chest against my back. My body temperature rose 20 degrees when his lips brushed against the skin of my neck. His soft lips ran up the side of my neck until they were pressed lightly against the shell of my ear. When he spoke his voice seemed even deeper and it was rough, "I missed you, Chihiro. I missed you more than you will ever know."

The ground beneath my feet shook and I gasped, thinking that on top of everything, there was now an earthquake in the human world. Instead, a crack formed in the ground, encircling just Haku and I. I attempted to move but Haku held me fast. Then suddenly, streams of water shot out from the thin crack. The bursts of water climbed high into the sky, twirling around each other until they lost momentum and rained back down on Haku and I. More water continued to follow suit and Haku and I were caught in our own personal rainstorm. The warm water on my frozen body was a comfort and I lifted my almost blue hands up, palms out, to receive the droplets.

Haku's arms tightened around my waist and I felt his lips part against my ear as he murmured my name. My body burned more and more with each passing moment and when it became too much, I coughed. Almost instantaneously, the water stopped and the cracks in the ground vanished without even so much as a scar on the Earth's surface. Haku's grip lessened and I slid through his arms. However, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I swung around to face him.

His head hung low, "Please forgive me, Chihiro."

I shook my wrist loose and he winced. Then I snatched up his hand and smiled when his head shot up, eyes scanning my face. "Come with me."

I pulled gently but he did not budge. " I can't be away from my river for too long, especially not with the way things are now."

"Just come to my house for a little while. Please?" I begged.

After seven years, Haku was standing in front of me, his big hand caught between mine; I couldn't let him just leave. I wanted this moment to last as long as I could make it.

He smiled in defeat, "Alright. Only for a little."

"Good, I mean, what if I walk into another river and get carried off by some other not-so-nice river spirit." I joked.

His hand suddenly gripped mine tightly.

••••••••

I cautiously unlocked my kitchen door, my heart suddenly thundering in my ears. I poked my head through the small crack in the door I had made, "Dad?"

Only the sound of my pulse could be heard. I took a deep breath before I pushed open the door, allowing Haku into my home. I groaned as I realized how incredibly messy my house was.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled miserably, "I haven't been home all day, I didn't get to clean."

Haku's eyes were scanning every inch of my kitchen, to my horror, and I blushed furiously with embarrassment. His eyes locked with mine and a small smile tugged on his lips. "Chihiro, you're soaking wet."

I glanced down and bolted for towards the laundry room, kicking off my shoes as I shrieked, "Dad's going to kill me!"

I threw open the dryer's door and, after checking thoroughly to make sure Haku hadn't followed me, I peeled off my wet clothing and stuffed them in the dryer. I took an already dry towel from the basket next to the dryer (sorry Mom) and dried myself off as best as I could before snatching up a bra and underwear. Praying Haku (or Dad) wouldn't waltz in and find me stark naked. I cranked the machine dial and punched the start button.

"Let the drying begin." I joked to myself as I slipped my legs through a pair of purple plaid pj bottoms.

I dug through the basket, searching for a top. All I could find was my mom's Eeyore shirt. I thought about how much I would look like a dork walking out in this and bit my lip. Haku was out there. Not some random guy. Haku. I stared at Eeyore's cute little face before I caved and tugged the shirt on over my head. The shirt was extremely comfortable and if I had to listen to Haku tell me about how the world was going to end, comfort was a must. I stepped out of the laundry room, flicking the light off as I did, and trucked down the small hallway leading to my kitchen. Haku was standing where I had left him.

"So, is the world ending? Because if so, I'm going to have to sit down."

Haku opened his mouth and then closed it again, his eyebrows bending in a way that read "How should I tell her this without her freaking out?"

I knew that look all too well, "Let's go to my room, shall we?"

Haku nodded, bowed slightly, and spread his arm out in front of him, "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist.

I dragged him through my living room, "And on your right we have the mystery couch which eats anything you happen to need for the day. Please ignore the clothing sprawled out everywhere, we just suffered a hurricane."

Haku laughed softly and I felt my heart jump a little. I bounced up the stairs. We passed my parent's bedroom door and the bathroom before I stopped. I twisted my door knob and stepped through my doorway. I switched the light on over head and plopped down on my bed. Haku stood awkwardly in the middle of my room until I slapped my hand down on a spot next to me on my bed, "Sit."

Finally, Haku sat gingerly on the bed. His whole body looked tense and alert, like at any given moment he was ready to spring out of my bedroom window. I clutched my pillow to my chest with both arms, "So….spill." I commanded.

Haku shifted, not looking at me, before he spoke, "I can't saying anything to you yet. Yubaba has to be the one to tell you."

"Granny's here!?" My body jerked straight and I curled my hands into fists with excitement.

"No." Haku looked away, "I hate to do this to you, but I need to take you back to the spirit world. Only for a night, I promise."

My heart stopped. Take me back? Did he really just say those words? I tried to speak but my mouth just opened and closed awkwardly as my eyes widened. I don't know what possessed me to lunge forward but I did it. Haku jumped back involuntarily which caused me to fall forward. He was now laying on his back. I had one hand on either side of his head and I gazed down at him. He stared up at me with wide eyes.

I bit my lip hard before whispering, "Haku, every moment I've been in this world I have been lonely and miserable. Maybe if I had never been to the Spirit World I wouldn't say so. But I did go to the Spirit World. I did experience the things I did there; I met you and Lin and Kamaji and all the others! And I have never once regretted it. The only thing I ever regretted was leaving. I never should have done that."

My heart swooned slightly as I watched a slight blush tint Haku's cheek. I felt hot tears burn my eyes, "I've missed that place for so long now. Please, even if it's just for a visit, take me home, Haku."

Haku's bright green eyes watched my face and then he ordered me to close my eyes. I did.

* * *

**Yup, Haku's back xD Oh, how I've missed him. Please tell me how you like the story so far! **_-Anii_


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like everything so far. I'm trying my best!**

**I'm going to try and shell out more chapters (please be patient!)**

**I caved on the titles thing xD Enjoy!**

-_Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Return of Sen**

I felt a warm breeze brush against my cheek. Did I leave my window open? I heard a bird chirp and I groaned. My eyes squeezed closed tighter before finally opening. Sunlight greeted my eyes and I blinked back tears as I sat up. I fanned away the remaining grip of grogginess and looked around. My heart froze in my chest. Benches were everywhere. Pillars reached up high from the floor to touch the ceiling while several small lights clung to them. Small round windows with stain glass let light flow in with multiple colors. My head turned with difficulty, as if my spine had turned to rusted metal. I slid slowly off of the bench I had slept on. My mind was still filled with fog from the sleep I had just awoken from. At least until the icy wave of realization crashed into me.

I had been here before. How could I have forgotten? I raced towards the tunnel ahead of me. My arms pumped frantically and I almost launched myself out of the arched doorway into the daylight. However, my eyes didn't fall on the sight I thought I would. No grassy fields. No run down buildings. No stones sticking up from the long sea of grass like small lonely islands. Nothing. Just a dirt road and a bunch of trees. My heart sunk to the floor and I turned around, head hanging low.

I rubbed my head sleepily and stepped into the room with all of the benches again. A gentle breeze caressed my cheek and my head snapped up. My eyes widened.

"You big idiot!" I chided myself as I took off through the arched doorway with the beautiful sunlight pouring in.

My heart soared higher than it ever had in my entire life, except for one moment that made a blush creep up my cheeks. The long grass shook with the breeze in a lazy greeting and tears formed in my eyes. Huge, fat, fluffy clouds marched slowly across the clear blue sky. My feet couldn't carry me fast enough over that enormous field. I skipped across the river of rocks, almost breaking my ankle several times (I wasn't the most graceful creäture on earth). Delicious smells brought back dangerous memories as I leapt up the stairs, taking as many as I could at a time. I passed the giant stone toad at the top of the stairs and practically flew through the small shops that let loose such mouth-watering smells. I skidded to a halt as I came to another set of stairs. A tall red sign stood at the top of these stairs, a tree looming behind it. A smile broke out on my face and I took off again.

I climbed step after step, my heart racing at a maddening tempo and my legs working like I was a track star in the Olympics. On the second to last step, I flung myself though the air with more force than required to reach that last step, excitement practically tearing me apart. The bridge came into view and of course the bath house followed. Tears were now freely flowing down my cheeks. I stopped my run just a few inches from the beginning of the bridge. My head tilted back as I took in the bath house and all its glory. Black smoke billowed out of its pipes and a flag fluttered with the wind. This bridge had seemed so much larger when I was younger. Its red railings arched over to the bath house and I found myself at a loss for words.

None of this seemed real. For a scary moment, I thought it wasn't. It would have been cruel to have a dream like this and wake up only to realize I was only at home in my bed, living out my normal life. It had happened several times. But this was all too real, all too vivid to be a dream. At least I hoped it wasn't. My smile couldn't have been any wider. Or so I thought. I slowly walked over to the rail to my right, each step felt like I was walking on air. I glanced down and saw the train rush by just like before. I hiccupped slightly as my tears increased and I dashed over to the left side. I flung my body at the banister with as much force as I could muster and attempted to catch my foot on the banister so I wouldn't fall.

I missed.

My body slowly fell forward from the force and I opened my mouth to scream. However, I felt something grab my shirt and yank me backwards. I fell hard on my butt and hissed through clenched teeth. I opened my eyes and had to squint up at the tall person standing in front of me. "Sorry about leaving you behind, I thought I should leave a note for your parents."

Joy was choking me and I only managed to grin like an idiot and spread my arms wide as I drank in the sight of my home.

"You really did miss this place?" Haku asked softly as he squatted down beside me.

"Ahem!"

My body froze and I turned my head towards the bath house. My eyes rested on an incredibly oddly proportioned woman, her hands on her hips and her eyes glowering.

"Yubaba." I muttered.

"Move. You're blocking the way for my customers. Haku, bring that brat up to my room before she stinks up my bath-"

"Granny!" I flung my arms around the old woman and crushed her close to me. "I missed you as well you cranky old woman!"

"_Old!?_" She stuttered, completely flustered. "How dare you!"

"Chihiro, let's go. There are so many more people waiting to greet you."

"Humph, just stay out of the way of my customers!" Yubaba called out to us before disappearing.

I turned to Haku and wiped my tears with the palm of my hands before following him into the bath house, night crashing down outside.

Once I stepped inside I was swept into the arms of a woman dressed in pink with long brown hair. She crushed me to her, "Sen! Is it really you!? Don't tell me Haku's playing tricks on me!"

"Oxygen. Not. Getting. Any." I managed to force out.

Lin dropped me and I inhaled deeply, a hand over my heart. She beamed at me "Kamaji and the soot balls will be so happy to see you, Sen!"

I flashed her a smile and wiped away fresh tears, "I can't wait to see them either, Lin."

Then Haku grabbed my elbow, firmly but gently. "Lin, she'll be back later."

Lin stared at Haku; since when had he gotten taller than her? "You promise?"

Haku didn't answer, he just led me away, dragging me down one crowded hallway. I heard my second name uttered several times and then a small frog jumped out in front of me, hoping high in one place. "Sen?! Sen, is that really you!? Been a long time, eh?" Aogaeru laughed.

My face twisted with annoyance yet I fought to flash a smile, "H-hi there, yup its me. Uh Haku, wanna jump in here?" I giggled, trying to ignore my pun.

Haku reached his hand out and a black bubble formed over the frog. His chatter ceased and he remained frozen. Haku grabbed my wrist and took off. It wasn't like running when Haku did this. It was like gliding over the floorboards; I never once felt my feet touch the ground. We were hidden in the garden behind several small bushes, just like before.

"I'll meet you in Yubaba's room. Can you find the room?" Haku whispered.

I nodded, " I think so."

He smiled and then suddenly the air, where he had been a second ago, rippled. Haku was gone. I slumped over slightly as I took a deep breath. I crawled out from behind the bushes and slid open the sliding door, closing it tightly behind me. My feet carried me all the way across the bath house, I dodged and leaped over any obstacle in my way. If Granny had seen me, I would have been burned alive. I ignored the giant and even smaller monsters swarming around me. They were unlike anything one could imagine and if I had not seen them with my own eyes, I would have thought them only fictitious.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when I slammed into the wall. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. My body had crushed the "up" button of the elevator. I watched the red doors with gold lettering glide open smoothly, waited for the guests to all march out in an orderly fashion and weaseled my way into the elevator. Once inside, I racked my brain for further instructions.

_Right, right? Pull the right lever_.

I yanked the lever down and the doors came together with a soft scraping sound. The doors opened and I poked my head out.

_Not Granny's room._

I stood in the middle of the elevator, shifting nervously and twiddling my thumbs like an idiot. The doors opened again and this time I stepped through. The doors closed behind me and I tried not to stare at the exquisite room. Yubaba's emblem was stuck above and between the two giant doors. I reached for the gold door handle and the door knocker spoke up, "Aren't you going to knock?!"

I cried out and put a hand over my heart, which was beating ten times its normal speed. It was a small face. It's eyes rolled into the back of its head and then around again until they were back in their original place. It squawked insults at me and I patiently waited for it to finish. Once it was done, I heard a click. The door flew open. Then another after it. Then another and another. The lights from the chandelier in each room flicked on smoothly and I stared down the long beautifully designed hallway.

I stepped through the several doorways, each locking behind me with a loud bang and click. I came to a room with several enormous vases towering high above me. I glanced around and lights to my right came to life. I turned and walked down the illuminated hallway quickly. My slow trod suddenly became a full dash as I ran towards Granny's room. I expected the door to open but it didn't and I rammed right into it.

I groaned loudly, holding my nose, as the doors flew open The fire in her fire-place licked at the air. I walked across the carpeted floor, my bare feet relishing the feeling of the soft padding beneath them. Three green bearded heads hopped and rolled around me, making strange noises as they did so. My eyes wandered to the large open window by Yubaba's desk. I saw a slither of movement in the night sky. I squinted my eyes.

It was a dragon. I watched the dancing dragon. Then I noticed he was getting closer and closer.

"Oh no, not again. No, no, not again!" I stood, panicking as the dragon flew faster towards Yubaba's room

"Watch out!" I screamed, praying he could hear me.

I don't know if he just couldn't hear me or he was ignoring me but the dragon plunged into Yubaba's room. He landed softly, curving his long body in a large circle around me. He didn't disturb a single paper on Yubaba's desk. I stared long and hard at the dragon. It couldn't be Haku. It was the same shape Haku had been, long and sleek with taloned legs like a falcon. The dragon beside me had two horns that spiked from the top of its head, slightly large, soft ears, and two cat-fish like whiskers sprouting from its long muzzle. But its long mane that ran down the length of its back was a whitish blue and its scales were so dark the dragon appeared to be black. However when I squinted my eyes, the scales shone dark blue.

"So there's another dragon running around out there?" I muttered. _Besides, hadn't Haku lost his dragon form when he discovered his name?_

Slowly the dragon's body shifted and changed until his human form was complete. His eyes were open and he smiled when my eyes locked with his.

I gawked at Haku, "I thought you weren't a dragon anymore?"

"I'm not, I'm a river spirit. It just took me awhile to figure this form out." He answered as the door to Yubaba's room creaked open and the old woman stepped forward.

Haku turned and we watched her seat herself behind her desk. She pretended to sort several papers before speaking to us, "Do you know what No-Face really is, Sen?"

I shook my head and Haku spoke up, "No-Face Spirits are spirits who have dwelled in the spirit world for too long without knowing their names. In a way, they're spirits that have lost their identities. It's what I would have become if you hadn't helped me." A small smile played at his lips, "The human world disgusts most demons, mainly due to the smell, but No-Face spirits are drawn to the human world. They know that they belong there but they can't find their home. Most of the time, their homes are long gone."

Yubaba let out a long deep sigh as Haku's head hung forward. "Several No-Face spirits have entered your world and are gobbling up human souls every change they get. So far the incidents are only near your town but if they spread any farther the No-Face will eat every human soul on your planet."

I stared, wide-eyed, "Why my town?"

Haku couldn't look at me, "It could be because the Gateway to both worlds is so close to that area."

"The Gateway?" I asked.

"The small train station waiting area you passed by on your way here? For centuries, the Gateway has hidden itself from humans. Your case was a rare one the first time and the second, Haku placed you there." Yubaba answered.

Yubaba continued, her eyes narrowing, "Normally I wouldn't care if you pathetic humans all disappeared but it seems with human souls they grow more powerful. They don't take on the form of the humans they ate like they do in the spirit world when they eat one of us. You saw the disaster your No-Face spirit caused. No-Face numbers have increased as the human world has destroyed more and more nature spirits' homes. Typical, you humans create these monsters and then they end up here in this world where they wreck everything. Humph. Any who, I cannot have these creatures running around and making a muck of everything! Besides" her eyes narrowed, "something doesn't seem right."

My heart had become numb in my chest, a block of frozen flesh. I shuddered and hugged myself tightly, remembering when No-Face had lost his mind and ran around gobbling everyone up. Haku shifted and placed his hands on both of my shoulders, giving me a slight squeeze. "Chihiro."

I snapped my eyes shut and Haku's arms slid around me, crushing me against his body. My arms slipped around his back and clung to his clothes. "Haku, what do I do?"

I felt Haku's hot breath against my ear. "You have to go back Chihiro."

My world shattered. I took a sharp deep breath and my body froze. I couldn't move. Haku pushed me away slightly and looked down at me, concern clearly on his face. "Chihiro? Chihiro?"

He shook me slightly. I clung tightly to the back of his clothing still, my fingers like stone. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Nothing made sense. I was thrown into this world before when I wanted nothing to do with it and now that I wanted to be here more than anything, I was being thrown back out. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks but I could do nothing to stop them.

"How old are you now?" She asked, to my shock.

"S-seventeen." I murmured.

"You are no longer a child." Her eyes grew cold. "So stop weeping like one."

I swallowed hard and nodded slowly. Yubaba stood out of her seat and watched the fire dance in its pit. "I have left this little mission up to you and Haku for certain reasons. Haku tells me you think of this place like your home. No doubt you still love your Human World as well?"

Yubaba's eyes shifted to look at me, I shuddered, "Yes Ma'am."

She nodded, "Good. Then I'll offer you a deal. Letting those No-Face Spirits loose will only cause damage to my bath house. So if I must destroy the Gateway, so help me, I will."

I forgot how to breathe.

"However, I'll give you and Haku a chance. Stop all the No-Face Spirits and I'll spare the gateway. Also," She paused and stepped towards me, "I'll have my sister show you a way to get here and back without using the Gateway and you may enter and exit my bath house as often as you wish, as long as you work while you stay that is." Yubaba glanced at Haku, "Under no contract of course." Yubaba's lips parted in a grin and the iciness left her face momentarily. "Now that the unpleasant things are out of the way, it's good to see you Sen."

"It's good to see you too Granny."

"Now, get out of my office! I'm not making any money from you staring at me like that!" She waved me off.

* * *

**I was wracking my brain to remember the details of Spirited Away (I'm moving so all of my movies are packed away in boxes. Plus, online videos and my laptop don't get along too well.) But NO, I didn't forget Boh! Please, tell me what you think so far!** _-Anii_


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it coming along so far?**

**I really hope you enjoy it.**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just as I left it.**

Haku and I were silently walking down the long path out of Granny's chambers when suddenly the ground shook. I jerked my body around as I struggled to maintain my balance. Haku stood calmly, "You woke him up."

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

I grabbed onto a giant vase as I lost my footing. "W-what the-?"

Barreling towards us was a giant baby. I don't mean a baby large for his size, I mean a baby giant-like creature. Yubaba's precious son, Boh. I grinned madly when I saw Yu-Bird perched on Boh shoulder. The baby waddled up to me and hugged me as gently as he could.

"Sen! Where did you go!? Mama said you went home! I thought this was your home. Sen, why didn't you visit me?"

I smiled apologetically at the boy, "I'm sorry, Boh. I couldn't come visit. I have to go home soon again but I promise I'll be back, okay?"

"Just don't get old and die like those other humans, Sen. You have to come play with me." Boh insisted. Yu-Bird nodded her agreement.

••••••••

"I forgot about this part." I muttered.

I lifted my arm and peered through my forearm. My body was slowly becoming translucent. I turned and poked Haku's chest. Sure enough, my finger slid right though his chest as if I were only a hologram or something. Haku's lips twitched upwards as he handed me a sweat bun. I gladly chomped down on the food. Haku held up his hand, "All better?"

I reached out and my fingertips and barely brushed them against his palm, "All better." I confirmed, a small blush invading my cheeks.

My eyes lifted and found Haku staring straight at me, his eye brows arched in a way that made it seem like he was on the verge of tears or laughter. I opened my mouth to speak and shook my head. That question was better for a different time.

"You look different." I stated, looking anywhere but at him.

He touched the back of his head and smiled slightly, "Even Spirits have to grow up sometime. Besides, you aren't the same little Chihiro I knew before."

"Oh please. I'm now just the older, yet still somehow almost just as tall, Chihiro."

There was a pause and my eye shot over to him to sneak a glance. His eyes were glued to me and my blush darkened. "You look beautiful, Chihiro."

My breath caught in my throat and I fiddled with my t-shirt. To my complete horror, I realized I was still wearing my mother's Eeyore shirt. "Don't tease me, please."

"I'm not teasing." Then he leaned closer.

For a moment I thought he would kiss me but he sat back and laid his arm on top of his right knee, the other laying down comfortably while his left hand propped him up. He watched me with those green eyes and I felt my body grow warm underneath my clothes.

"Soo, do I have to address you as Master Haku?" I joked, sitting down cross-legged.

"Only if you want." He winked and I threw my half eaten sweet bun at him.

"Look what you've made me do, I've lost a sweet bun because of you." I huffed.

"Aren't I sweet enough?" He asked innocently.

My jaw dropped. I gawked at him until he burst into a fit of laughter that ended with him on his hands and knees, gasping for air and dabbing tears from the corner of his eyes.

"'Ya done?" I asked, arms crossed and a pout on my face as I attempted to ignore the burning in my cheeks. "So…how long can I stay here?"

Haku laid down on his back, tucking his hands behind his head, "Only a night."

I swallowed the disappointment rising in my chest.

Suddenly, someone threw open the sliding doors and I heard Lin's voice, a smirk clearly on her face, "Well, well. Is this why our reuniting was postponed?"

I scooted far away from Haku on the corner of the balcony; my face was on fire.

Lin looked between the two of us, her hands on her hips. "Just wanted to tell you, Sen, I found some clothes for you if you need 'em and I rolled out a mat for you next to me. We're turning lights out now though, want to hop into bed?"

I nodded furiously and rushed past Haku. He didn't stop me.

••••••••

"I can't believe you came back! Why would you ever want to get _back_ here?!" Lin rambled.

I pulled my blanket up to my chin and frowned, "I…." I paused, "I just wanted to come back."

I could never explain to Lin about my love for this world. I really had no words for it, for the feelings I felt towards this place. All I knew was that my heart was content here and I was dreading leaving again. I just couldn't bare to turn my back on this world again.

Lin propped herself up on her elbow and stared down at me, one eyebrow raised. "You don't know how you got here?"

I shook my head. "Haku. I think."

"Weird." Lin looked away, her eyebrows furrowing as a pensive look crossed her face.

"Stop talking." Someone whined.

"We have to work tomorrow." Someone else huffed.

"Lin, why can't you be quite?" Another girl moaned, rolling over on her bed roll.

I giggled softly as Lin barked at the sleepy women and snuggled down under her covers.

"Lin, I missed you." I whispered.

Silence and then, "I missed you too, you dope."

••••••••

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up in my bed roll. I looked around and saw that the entire room was empty. Then it hit me. I shot up from out of my blankets and hurriedly shoved my pants on and rushed to shove my arms and head through the holes of my shirt. I tied my apron around my waist and neck tightly before taking off down the hallway. As I stormed down the stairs, scaring a group of kimono cloaked women, I quickly wrapped my long hair up in a pony tail. I jumped down the last of the stairs and took off, zigzagging between customers and the bath house workers.

"Do you know where Lin is?" I questioned each worker I came upon and was met with gasps, stares and even shoves of contempt.

Seems not everyone had missed me. That still did nothing to lower my happiness. I smiled weakly and took off running, checking each small room as I zoomed past them. I twisted my head to gaze into a larger room and slammed into a solid body. I stumbled back and bent my upper body down low, "Forgive me!"

I was met with a low growl and small grunts. I did not lift my body or even breathe until the large monster slowly stomped past me. I resumed my search and found Lin in the biggest room in the bath house, scrubbing furiously at the gunk that took up the room. Her head shot up and she smiled at me. She tossed me a brush, "Get scrubbin'!"

••••••••

I bent backwards, my hands placed at my lower back, until I heard a loud crack. I sighed with relief and bent down to scrub at the grime on the side of the large tub again. I winced as the relief in my back faded and only pain remained. This was one thing I hadn't missed.

"Hey, Sen! It's supper time!" Lin called.

"Gimme a minute!" I yelled back, scrubbing one last time before stepping back and admiring my work. The bath seemed to sparkle. I smiled and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I set my tools down and ran out into the hallway. Lin was waiting for me. She handed me a large meat bun and I took it gratefully.

"Don't forget we're going to visit Kamaji tonight, okay." she winked "So if you want to go visit someone special you had better do it now."

I blushed and bit ferociously into my meat bun. I ran off towards the side porch and plopped down over the edge, the small garden was dark but so extremely comforting. I tried not to glance around like an idiot, but I couldn't help wondering where Haku was. I hadn't seen him once, not even a passing glance, and _not_ from lack of trying.

I swung my feet slightly as my teeth dug into my meat bun. I chewed slowly, wishing with all my might that I could summon Haku with a thought. However, that wasn't possible. I tilted my head back and looked up at the beautiful moon above me. I swung my feet up onto the porch and laid down on my back. I watched the moon for several moments and just as I was about to look away, something caught my eye.

I strained my eyes and watched a long serpent-like being twist and turn in the sky under the moon's light. I gasped and watched Haku race off to wherever he was going. I remained still for a few more seconds before I sat back up. Then I had to force down a shriek. A black shadow creature, with only a mask for a face, was standing by a tree, watching me.

I pulled my legs close to my chest and eyed the creature carefully as he continued to watch me.

"No-Face?" A small smile appeared on my face but the shadow disappeared as soon as Lin opened the sliding doors behind me. Light from the bath house poured out over the garden, almost in the exact area the shadow figure had stood. My thoughts swirled and I decided my eyes must have played tricks on me, No-Face was with Granny Zeniba.

"Come on, Sen. Time to go visit Kamaji." She had a small basket hooked on her left arm. "You still haven't finished eating? Man you humans are slow."

I scarfed down the rest of my meat bun and stood up, brushing myself off. I nodded, my cheeks full of food as I followed Lin to our room. She opened the small square sliding door and called in "Food!"

She jerked her head towards the opening, signaling for me to go first. I crawled through the little doorway and felt heat smash into my face. The hot air of the furnace and the clatter of metal: just as I remembered them. The little soot balls, all carrying rocks twice their size, stopped and watched me with large eyes. Lin pushed my butt and I moved out-of-the-way so she could climb through, closing the sliding door behind her with her foot like she always did.

She handed me the little basket and I immediately went to the soot balls. Lin straightened and offered a bowl stuffed with food up to the old spider-like man sitting in his little box, each arm working on something. One took the bowl Lin gave him and Lin kept her hands there, waiting. "Your other bowl? I keep telling you to leave it out, give it here."

Kamaji picked up a bowl from inside his box and handed it to her. The soot balls whined angrily at me and I jumped. "Ah! Sorry, sorry!"

They hopped eagerly as I dug my hand in the basket and produced several very small stars of various colors. I tossed them out to the little creatures and they happily snatched up as many stars as they could carry.

"So how has my granddaughter been." Kamaji turned to face me, his large, bushy, food-flaked mustache blocked his lips but I sensed a smile.

I grinned madly at him, "Just fine, grandpa."

"And why did you take so long to come see me?" He asked, munching away on his dinner.

I looked down, "Sorry, I'm still not even convinced this is real yet."

_Crunch. _He bit down on his giant shrimp, "Excuses, excuses."

I smiled weakly, "I'll come visit more often with Lin, I swear."

"I'll hold you to that."

Lin pushed my shoulder gently, "Alright, we better get going. If I don't have you back soon Haku will have a hissy fit."

I dumped the rest of the contents of the basket over the soot balls and said my goodbyes before crawling through the square door again.

* * *

**Not very eventful, huh? Just wait though. I promise everything will start to pick up soon ;)** _- Anii_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! **

**Short chapter ^^; ****Sorry!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Return**

I shifted on the balls of my feet waiting anxiously. I had on my pj pants and mom's shirt again. Where was Haku? If I didn't leave now the guests would arrive and then I'd never have the heart to leave.

A slight breeze drifted across the back of my exposed neck and I shivered, "You're late."

Haku didn't answer. Instead his fingers intertwined with mine. I tried to ignore the blush I felt paint my cheeks, "So mind telling me what the goal is again?"

He was silent for a while before he spoke up, "Only humans who have been to the spirit world can see No-Face. That is all you will have to do."

I looked up at the back of his head, he was walking farther ahead of me but his grip on my hand was like steel. "The No-Face will more than likely try to attack you at every corner so I'm afraid," Haku stopped and turned slightly so I could see the smile plastered on his lips. Wind whipped his hair around and his smiled widened, "This time when you leave, Chihiro, I'll be with you."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Haku's smile wavered, "I-is that a bad thing?"

My hand tightened around Haku's, when had his hands gotten so big? Haku opened his mouth but both of us were startled by the sound of Lin's voice, "Sen? Where are you going?!" She called.

My body froze up and I began to shake. Haku wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Close your eyes."

At first, I didn't obey him. My eyes lingered on the bath house and I felt tears form. Then, slowly I shut my eyes, hot tears already sliding down my cheeks. I felt wind wildly whip against me and the ground beneath me disappear. Then just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

I didn't move right away. I kept my face buried in Haku's chest before lifting my head and having disappointment crash into me. I couldn't delay it any longer. My head rose from the comfort of Haku's chest. It was night-time here as well. I heard the sounds of the river before I saw it. I peeked over Haku's shoulder, standing on tip toes, "Your river?"

He nodded, pride all over his face. I smiled weakly at him. "I guess I should be getting home."

••••••••

"Just wait by my window. Go float….or something." I mumbled, lost in my own world.

Haku flicked my forehead just before he disappeared. I stared at the area he had been and muttered to myself as I pushed open the door, "I'm home!"

"Oh, honey!" Mom was in the kitchen, pulling something out of the oven. "How was your trip to the beach?"

_Beach? _I struggled to hide my confusion, "Uh, it was great."

"Did you and Kana enjoy yourselves?" She asked as she plucked off her oven mitts.

"Sure did, Mom." I lied as I kissed her cheek.

Her face twisted confusion, "Where are your bags? And why are you in my Eeyore shirt; I've been looking for that for three days now! So you were the one who swiped it."

I smiled apologetically at her, "S-sorry, Mom. Um, I left my bags at Kana's house. Your Eeyore shirt was just so comfortable, I thought I'd use it for the car ride back. I should have asked, I'm sorry."

She smiled softly and my heart cracked with guilt for lying to her. "Don't worry about it. Your father's upstairs, could you go wake him up? His boss called ten minutes ago and asked if he could work at two."

I nodded and started walking off to the living room. "Oh, Chihiro," Mom rushed over to me and stopped me mid stride. "I'm going to be at grandma's again tonight but I cooked you some dinner. Go and get it when you're ready." She kissed the top of my head, "Love you."

I smiled, guilt straining every muscle I had in my body, "Love you too."

I trudged up the stairs and tapped on my parent's bed room door with my knuckle, "Dad?"

A received a groan as my response. I smiled slightly, "Dad, time to wake up."

"Fine, fine." I heard him crawl out of bed and walked away, my job done.

When I pushed open my bedroom door open, I practically face planted on the floor. My body felt drained and my mind couldn't concentrate. My senses sharpened as I felt a cool breeze. My spine immediately straightened when I found Haku sitting on my window sill, the window wide open. "H-how?" I stuttered.

Haku smirked, "It was open."

I sat down heavily on my bed. "Alright, So, I find the No-Face Spirits and you round them up and lock them somewhere in the Spirit World?"

Haku slid off of my window sill and stood in the middle of my room, "Not exactly." He rubbed the back of his head. "I can't leave my river unattended for long periods of time. If I do it'll just shrink into a tiny creek." He shuddered and reached in the long sleeve of his Kachie Sugata. "Hold out your hand."

I blinked several times but held my hand out to him, palm up. He removed his hand from his sleeve, balled into a fist, and he let it hover over mine for a moment before blooming open and releasing something into my waiting hand. When his hands moved, I looked down at the miniature silver creature in my hand.

The dragon's body wiggled in small ripples and its long muzzle was clamped down on its tail. My eyes grazed over the small creature in my hand, eyeing every ornate detail. The maker had even chiseled out incredibly small scales on the body of the dragon. I looked up at Haku, "Who made this? It's gorgeous."

Haku's head tilted slightly as he smiled, "Never mind who made it; the important thing is that you know how to use it. Put it on a chain of some sorts and wear it around your neck. It should draw No-Face to you, a spiritual artifact with a human could confuse and excite them. However, it also acts as a sensor. When it senses a spirit leaking evil energy anywhere near you it will let me know."

"But…how?" I asked, staring down at the mythical creature resting in my palm.

"Don't concern yourself with that." He whispered softly then leapt up onto my window sill. He turned to me and his eyes brightened, "Goodnight, Chihiro."

* * *

**God, how I missed Haku, haha. Leave a review please! I would like to know what you all think.** -_Anii_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy to hear from some of you!**

**Please leave a review, whether it's positive or negative!**

**But, again, _DON'T BE RUDE._**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Normal Everyday (Boring) Life.**

I brushed down my skirt as I stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of my door. I bit my lip. Going back to school would be so strange. I clasped the chain holding the silver dragon securely around my neck before studying myself in the mirror, _I've only been away from school for four days yet I kind of forget how to even act. I'm losing it. _Earlier, I had had to check my schedule to remember what classes I had. I jogged into the kitchen, tripping slightly down the stairs.

"Chihiro, you're going to be late!" Mom warned from down stairs.

Mom pushed a bento my way as I passed by the counter. I smiled graciously at her

As I tugged on my shoes, my ears pricked up at the sound of the news woman's voice. "Today, five more girls were found dead in Yamamoto Park this morning. The cause of death is unknown. The police say they have no suspects."

My mind wandered as I ran out of the house and towards my school. My feet pounded against the pavement as I hustled towards my normal boring school life. The sun shone down brightly as I half ran to my school.

I dashed past a group of boys by the school's gates who roared with laughter as they saw me. I skidded to a halt and turned to glare at them. There were about five of them. Four were trying to defy the school rules by not conforming yet they matched almost identically. They had their shirts untucked, their ties were missing (one had it tied around his head. Nonconformity doesn't mean idiocy, he must have missed that lecture), and they had several "illegal" eyes scanned the area for the teacher who was supposed to check for idiots like this group who defied school rules. However the tallest one defiantly stood out in this little group of "rebels." I locked eyes with the leader of the group.

Tatsunori tilted his head and smirked, his grin just as wild as his blonde hair. "Good morning little rabbit, where are you off to?"

"Probably to her fantasy world." One of his friends, the one with the tie wrapped around his head, giggled.

I struggled to remain calm, "I'm going to school. Unlike some people, I want to go somewhere in life. How about you, Tatsunori?"

His sadistic grin turned into a sneer when I used his full name, "My, my boys. Our little rabbit has a nasty bite." He stepped away from his band of rebels and leaned over, his hands stuffed into his pockets, until his nose almost touched mine. Why the hell did he have to be so tall? "Watch yourself little rabbit, I'm a ferocious wolf just waiting for some delicious rabbit meat." He licked his lips, teasing me as he chuckled softly.

The sunlight glinted off of his ear-piercing and I could smell something sweet hanging on the air around him. "You sure look like a wolf, you hairy idiot!" I snapped.

I shifted my backpack higher up my shoulder before turning on my heels quickly, whacking Tatsunori in the face with my backpack. The jerk's friends all made pathetic "Ooo" sounds, shocked that someone had stood up to their fearless leader.

_Tch, fearless leader my ass, _I hissed.

I pushed my way through the hallways and leapt up the stairs to my class. I found Kana waiting for me as I slid into my desk, "I saw you talking to Tatsu." She gushed.

Kana had had the biggest crush on that idiot since middle school. Why? I'll never know. He was gorgeous in every way shape and form but he knew it and that made his personality disgusting and twisted. He was my primary torturer at school, even more so than Mari. Kana was convinced he was talking to me because he liked me.

She tried so hard to be a good friend and support the "relationship" that Takanori and I had. She didn't seem to understand that that moron was probably the only person who could irritate me beyond belief. I repeatedly tried to inform her of this little tidbit but she refused to listen, "It's in his eyes. When he speaks to you he gets this look in his eyes; it's only ever with you." She would reply. I shrunk in my seat, "Yeah, more like threw insults at each other."

Kana winked, "That's how love begins."

I grimaced and shuddered, "That's gross."

"You aren't the least bit romantic are you?" She pouted.

I flipped open my notebook and chose not to answer.

Kana sat on my desk (and my homework). "Your mom called me the other day. She said something about you coming to the beach with me. I lied and said you were with me of course." She leaned forward, "So…where were you?" She grinned at me, waiting for the juicy details of scandalous adventure I had been on without her.

"Gossip." I muttered affectionately.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and wiped her nails on her shirt before examining them thoroughly, "I know. Now tell."

I took a deep breath. I had forgotten about this part. Lies sprang up in my mind; the truth was out of the question. Kana was my best friend and an amazing person but telling her about the Spirit World? Who would believe that? No one, was my answer. "I went to go see a group of friends from my old school. Mom doesn't like them so I decided not to tell her."

Kana looked disappointed, "Oh…well, did you have fun?"

I nodded, smiling, just as the bell rang and the teacher asked us all to take our seats.

The day passed on lazily and without event until the teacher ceased class for lunch. Kana rushed over to sit next to me and I was just about to scarf down the lunch my mother had made for me when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Kana gasped and I inwardly groaned. Only one boy could make her face turn all creepy like that. I turned to find Tatsunori standing behind me, a big grin on his face, alone. I glared up at him. "What do you want?"

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets but his grin did not falter. "Come with me."

"No." I answered simply and turned back to my lunch.

"Please." There was no note of begging in his voice.

I snatched my lunch box off of my desk as I stood and turned to face him, "Fine!" There would be no peace if I didn't go and Kana was drooling all over my desk. "Lead the way." I hissed.

He smirked and grabbed my wrist. I glared at the hideous sight: his flesh touching mine. He ran around like a madman and dragged me around like his rag doll behind him. "Where are we going?!" I shouted at him when we flew up flight after flight of stairs. Finally, we stopped in front of a door. My chest heaved slightly. Why was I so out of shape?

He swung open the door, placed his hand on my lower back, and thrust me through the doorway. I stumbled out onto the roof and gawked at the sight of the school below. I tried to stumble back in the staircase, "You idiot! We aren't supposed to be up here!" My back slammed into his chest.

He closed the door behind him and said roughly, "Quit being a goodie-goodie" as he brushed past my shoulder.

He placed both of his elbows on the railing surrounding the perimeter of the roof. A breeze brushed back his cropped unnatural blonde hair as he stared off somewhere. I rolled my eyes and sat down right where I was standing. He turned his body so he was facing me, still leaning on the railing. "Why do you hate me?"

I stared at my food, my eyebrows scrunching together with thought. "Because you're an idiot."

"There's more to it than that." He chuckled.

I stuffed my mouth, attempting to ignore him. It failed because instead he crept closer to my right and crouched down to my level. "Is it because I tease you?"

I chomped away on my food, continuing to ignore him. He stole the box right from my hands and my head whipped around to face him. "You've tortured me since I moved here and now you're all concerned with if I hate you or not? Give me back my food, you jerk."

His eyes widened with amusement, "I don't care if you like me."

"Good, that makes two of us. Now hand over my lunch or I'll bite your arm off."

He still clutched my open, half-empty lunch box. "That Kana girl is cute. Maybe I'll ask her out." Kana would love to hear that.

He was trying to dangle an offer over my head. I chose to ignore it. "I don't have time to play games."

"I'm not playing." He insisted with monotone.

"Seriously, Tatsunori, I will bite your freaking arm off if I don't get my food soon."

He leaned close, I could feel his breath on my cheek, "You know, you're the only girl to call me by my full name and live."

"I'll think of that when I'm _eating my food._" I growled.

"Why do you think I let you get away with it?"

"Because you think I'm some psycho chick like everyone else? I don't know!" I mumbled, making a grab for my lunch.

He easily yanked back the lunch box and some of the rice spilled out over the side. It felt like my dog had just died. "I don't think you're a psycho." He insisted as I stared at the little rice pieces laying on the dirty floor of the roof.

"That's good for you!" I howled, "Stop playing mind games and give me my lunch!"

Tatsunori dropped my lunch box (much to my protest) and grabbed me by my shoulders, leaning close. I could smell the scent of his toothpaste and covered my nose with my hand. I felt a slight burning sensation around my collar-bone but I had to focus on Tatsunori, especially after he whispered softly, "I believe you about the Spirit World." My eyes widened and everything suddenly became quiet. The birds stopped singing, cars stopped running, the voices of other students faded into nothingness as the words dripped from Tatsunori's manipulative mouth, "I've been there."

* * *

**Please don't assume you can predict the end (I'm still unsure of it!)** _-Anii_


	7. Chapter 7

**In the next chapter, things will really get going!**

**I can't wait!**

**Eight (so far) is my favorite chapter!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

My lips curled into a smirk, "Now you're the insane one."

I heard a collective, disappointed groan and jumped with fright. The rebel wannabes stepped out of their hiding spot, "Tatsu totally wasn't believable!"

Tatsunori rose up and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess my little rabbit doesn't want to be played with right now." He glanced at me and made a snapping motion with his teeth.

"Go dye your hair again." I hissed.

Tatsunori's loud laugh was cut short as a dark shadow flew into him. I gasped as the jerk crashed down onto his back.

"Tatsu!" His gang cried as they all rushed to his side.

I tore my eyes away from Tatsunori and looked up at his attacker. I squeaked slightly and as quickly as I could, I grabbed Haku's wrist, opened the roof door and stumbled down the stairs with him. My heart thundered in my ears, "Oh my lord, Oh crap, Oh crap, crap, crap." I muttered repeatedly.

I threw Haku into an empty storage room and listened. I didn't hear any footsteps tumble after us so I let out a breath of relief. "Haku what was that for!? What in the world are you doing here?! What about your river?"

Haku ignored my interrogation, "Who was that?"

"Answer my questions first." I insisted.

Haku gently reached out and picked up the silver dragon at my neck. "I forgot to mention how sensitive this is. That human has been around a No-Face." His nose scrunched up, "He reeks with the smell of one."

I blinked, "So, Tatsunori, has been around a No-Face?"

"Quite a lot and very recently." He answered, releasing the dragon.

I looked down, puzzled. "Wouldn't the No-Face have just eaten him?"

Haku shrugged and released the silver dragon, "I have no idea."

I clutched my head between both hands, "Do I have to follow that moron around to find this No-Face?"

Haku's fists clenched but he bobbed his head once solemnly.

_Of course, why act as bait when you could just stalk your high school bully?_ I thought gloomily.

I sighed, "Fine. I'll see what I can do. Do you think he's willingly meeting this No-Face Spirit?"

Haku's face turned pensive, "No-Face don' stalk their prey usually. If that boy had been visited by the No-Face that frequently, he would have been eaten already. He must be working with it somehow, although I have no idea what a human has to offer a No-Face."

"I didn't even think No-Face had enough sense to enter an agreement. I thought they went insane and just ate anything they pleased." I took a deep breath, "Okay. Well, you should go back to your river for now."

Haku didn't move a muscle.

"I'm fine." I insisted, "Go on. It's okay."

The air around him rippled and he vanished. I had to force myself to relax before I threw open the storage door and dashed back to my classroom just as the bell rang. I collapsed into my seat as the teacher waltzed in. "Yesterday we left off on chapter 5. Please open your notebooks and begin the notes."

I flicked open my notebook and absently tapped my pencil tip against the clean paper. Getting close to Tatsunori was going to be beyond difficult.

••••••••

"Stand. Bow."

I jumped out of my seat and bowed to the teacher. My heart thumped loudly due to my sudden snap back to reality. I happened to glance down at my open notebook. Not a single word was scribbled on the lines, only a sprinkle of dots clustered towards the lower right corner marred the clean paper. I gathered my things and searched across the room for Kana. She caught my eye and pranced on over, "Should we go straight home or do you want to…stop…at…" Her sentence drifted off as her eyes grew in their sockets.

"Kana?" I tilted my head and turned around to come nose-to-chest with my personal bully.

I stared at my forgotten lunch box, clutched between his devious paws. I made a move for it and he jerked the box out of my grasp, "Ah, Ah, little rabbit."

I forced a smile, "Can I please have it back, Tatsu?"

His nose scrunched up, "What's wrong with your face? Wait, _Tatsu_?" He stared down at me like I had just grown a second head.

I snatched my lunch from him, stuffing it in my backpack, and grabbed his wrist, "Kana, let's walk home with Tatsu."

Kana beamed and nodded, pushing her beautiful brown hair behind her ear, "Sure, why not?" she replied calmly.

••••••••

Kana had begrudgingly left only ten minutes ago when her mom called and demanded that she go home and study. Tatsunori had barely said a word the entire time, not from lack of trying on Kana's part. I fervently watched around us for signs of a No-Face with no results. Tatsunori walked along side me on the sidewalk, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had his "I-don't-care" look plastered on his handsome face.

_Has to keep up his "bad boy" image I guess, _I thought. We walked on in silence. It wasn't until we crossed over the bridge to the deserted forest area that he asked, "What the hell was all that?"

"What do you mean, Tatsu?" I feinted innocence as I stopped and plucked a red leaf from a low branch above me.

He circled around me slowly, watching me like a hawk. "Cut the crap. You never call me 'Tatsu'. And stop trying to be cute, it's gross."

I put my hands on my hips, "Like you would know about being real. You're such a liar."

"Aw still hurt about the thing at lunch?" He taunted.

"No." I lied. "Your pathetic attempt to embarrass me failed."

"Forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes and he ceased his vulcheristic circling. He bent forward so he could whisper, "What do you want from me little rabbit?"

My throat closed up. I hadn't talked to normal humans about my experience in the Spirit World in over four years. The teasing had gone down since the past years, what if me bringing this up again brought it all back? I knew Tatsunori wouldn't shut his mouth about it, everyone would know by tomorrow that I still believed I had been to another dimension. But if he knew, if he was helping the No-Face, I had to do something. I couldn't play it safe. If making a few waves at school meant saving the souls of unsuspecting humans, I would just have to do it.

I glanced around and swallowed hard before I blurted, in my best monotone voice, "I know you can see them."

* * *

**So the only word I could come up with to describe Tatsunori circling Chihiro was "vulcheristic". I looked it up on Google to see if it was really a word. It's not xD But other people seemed to have come up with the term too so...I WENT WITH IT. So what? It's a made up word. Sue me xD (please don't ._.)** _-Anii_


	8. Chapter 8

**My favorite chapter so far is finally here!**

**WARNING:  
****I don't put surnames first in my story like they do in Japan.**

**I don't want to confuse anyone who doesn't understand  
how Japanese name structure goes. Sorry ^^;**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 8: "I'm not afraid of death. It's the stake one puts up in order to play the game of life."  
****-Jean Giraudoux, _Amphitryon_, 1929**

Tatsunori gapped at me for what seemed like forever before he threw his head back and roared with laughter, "Oh my god! You seriously believe that crap!?"

He bent over, hands on knees, laughing until I hissed, "Shut up. Don't lie to me!"

He straightened and put a hand on my shoulder, "Honey, you need help."

I brushed his arm off of my shoulder, "You reek of No-Face."

"No-Face? Are you drunk or something?"

I searched his face cautiously before I decided he was telling the truth. "It's a men's perfume: 'No-Face'. You stink."

His face was still contorted with confusion, "Uh, it must have been Gou. I don't wear cologne."

I cracked a smile and something over his shoulder caught my eye. A No-Face peered around a tree trunk. It's masked face watching with that unnerving stare. I held my breath. The ring around my neck warmed against my skin.

"What's wrong?" Tatsunori questioned, turning to see what I was gawking at. It was gone.

"U-uh…" I scanned the small shops over the bridge, "omamori."

"Omamori?" He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah, I -uh- lost mine." I lied.

He placed his hands on his hips and smirked, "Chihiro, walk home with me."

I stared blankly up at him, "Uh…'kay."

••••••••

"You live at a shrine!" I exclaimed, shocked beyond belief.

"Shut up. My nearest neighbor is like a mile away and I bet he can even hear you." He sat down at the kotatsu across from me.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" The famous Tatsunori was talked about at the very least once a day at school yet I had never heard this bit of information before.

"No one has ever been here before." Someone behind me answered.

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of the new voice. I turned to find another Tatsunori standing behind me. They were almost identical, right down to his blonde hair. I gawked at Tatsunori's twin as he sat down to my right after bowing humbly. My eyes jerked back and forth between the two and my jaw hung open. Tatsunori sat informally with his knee bent and his arm relaxing on top of it, his hair disheveled and his shirt un tucked. He yawned lazily.

The new boy sat on his knees, his hands placed neatly in his lap with his shirt tucked in nicely. His hair was even combed carefully. My eyes bulged when I noticed a picture of him sitting quietly on the table behind the boy. His eyes lit up with a questioning look and he turned. He spotted the picture and laughed, "That's my graduation picture." He explained.

"Graduation? From high school?" _Eh?_

He nodded, "I graduated two years ago."

"S-so you guys aren't twins?" _Or clones_, I added mentally.

He laughed, "No. I'm Takamichi Akiyama; we met once before a few weeks ago when I went to Tatsunori's school to see an old friend." His smile faltered, "You called me a hairy jerk and ran off."

Tatsunori snorted with laughter. I ignored him and spoke to Takamichi, "You two _are_ brothers though, right?"

Takamichi nodded, "That's right. I'm older by barely two years."

My lips pressed tightly against each other as I stared at Takamichi's hair. He didn't seem like the type who would dye his hair just to aggravate his teachers. I lunged at Tatsunori, who fought me hard.

Damn his reflexes.

I batted his hands away as they tried to restrain me and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Blonde roots. I pinched his chin between my thumb and index finger and inspected the short stubble there.

Blonde.

"It's real!?" I couldn't hide my amazement.

Tatsunori managed to clamp both of my wrists in his iron-like grip but by then I was already convinced. Takamichi coughed nervously and looked away, "Yes, our mother was Icelandic."

I gawked at him, "T-that's unusual." I had never even met an Icelandic woman.

Takamichi pointed to another picture standing next to his graduation photo. "That's what our mother looked like a few years back."

I leaned over so I could see around Takamichi. "My god, she's gorgeous." I blurted.

Takamichi laughed joyously. I couldn't place my finger on it but there was something about that laugh I liked immediately. "She'll be pleased to hear that."

My gaze shifted to Tatsunori, "So you don't just dye it to defy the rules?"

He grinned widely, "I'm a natural-born rebel."

His brother coughed harshly, "Tatsunori doesn't talk about his life much at school I'm guessing?" I shook my head and he continued, "I've never met one of his friends."

_You don't want to, _I grumbled.

"She wanted an omamori. Don't we have a bunch?" Tatsunori asked nonchalantly.

Takamichi's face lit up slightly, "An omamori?"

I nodded, "I lost mine."

Takamichi stood, "Come with me then Miss Ogino."

I rose and began to follow him but almost collided with his back as he stopped suddenly.

"Stay out of my room, Tatsunori."

I blinked several times. Had I heard correctly? Had such a rough voice just flown from Takamichi's lips? His voice had been so gentle before.

Tatsunori rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Takamichi's body shifted slightly and I looked away from my school bully to find his brother smiling down at me, "This way please."

••••••••

I blindly followed Tatsunori's older brother down the maze of hallways. He walked in front of me, silent as the dead. I coughed, "Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you. Grandpa takes good care of it."

"Your grandpa?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered simply, making a sharp left turn.

"Doesn't your father run the temple?"

Takamichi shook his head and said firmly, "No."

Dangerous topic: not going there. "Do you go to college?"

Takamichi nodded, "I hope to become a psychiatrist. Ah, here we are."

He opened a large door. It was pitch black inside but he stepped through the doorway without hesitation. I stared at the black pit for several moments before plunging in. The dim light from the hallway did nothing to illuminate the room. I clutched the warm dragon around my neck between both hands. Darkness didn't frighten me but there was a certain feeling that hung in the air. It leaked into every pore of my body and chilled me to the bone. "Takamichi?" I called.

I couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps, breathing, nothing. My ears rang with the silence. The small light from outside was cut off and, instantly, I felt a shriek rise in my throat. Fear leapt into my body. I could sense the eerie feeling of being carefully examined under vigilant eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and clung tighter to the silver dragon, which was scalding my hand now. I heard a floorboard creak and my whole body tensed up. My eyes shot open and my breath was now short and ragged.

I don't know how I knew but it was like my body could see when my eyes could not; I could tell something was leaning closer to me. I leaned back slowly in an attempt to get away from the "something". I bit my lip hard and then suddenly light was thrust into my wide eyes. I howled softly and snapped my eyes shut. I slowly opened my eyes again and found myself nose-to-nose with Takamichi. His right arm was reached out behind my head and his body was only a few inches from mine. His eyes were locked with mine and I shifted uneasily.

"Sorry, couldn't find the light switch." He straightened and stepped away from me.

My head twisted slowly and I discovered, barely an inch away, was the light switch.

I took several deep breaths and broke my death grip on the silver dragon. Takamichi stepped towards a wall with dozens of pegs jutting out from it, each held a row of omamori that dangled delicately from the wooden pegs. Takamichi turned to me and smiled, "Choose any one you like."

"Won't it have to be blessed?" I questioned, my feet still rooted to the ground stubbornly.

"Oh, my grandfather isn't home right now but I can do that. If you don't mind that is. My grandfather taught me how." He touched a red and gold omamari and his eyes glazed over as if he had just drifted off into another world.

I wondered if I looked like that when my thoughts drifted. _I doubt I look that good_, I thought pessimistically. "Who made all of these?" There had to be, at the very least, a hundred.

Takamichi answered me quickly and I jumped slightly. "My mother." he answered softly.

I uprooted my feet and stepped towards the wall. My fingertips lightly brushed against a red and purple Omamori. "This one is beautiful." Deep purple embroidery on a bright yet dark red background. A tiny purple string tying it together.

"It's yours then. Go on, take it for free."

My body jolted away from the omamori, "Oh, no. I can't, really."

"Don't worry about it. My mother makes more every single day. Plus I'm sure once she hears how beautiful you think she is she'll send you dozens more." His lips parted and displayed dazzlingly white teeth.

I slid the omamori free from the peg and held it gently in both hands. "Thank you, Akiyama."

Takamichi shook his head, "No problem. Please, don't hesitate to come visit anytime you wish."

••••••••

I fiddled with the purple string around my new omamori as I walked towards my home, the setting orange sun lighting my way. Haku had been so sure that Tatsunori had some connection to the rampant No-Face Spirits. But I hadn't seen any evidence that he was, not even a sliver of suspicion had touched me. I winced and stifled a cry as a burning sensation exploded against my chest. The air beside me wavered and Haku appeared. "The ring called to me an hour ago but I couldn't find you." He whispered furiously to me as his hands clasped onto my shoulders, "Are you okay?"

Then suddenly his body stiffened and he placed a finger to his lips. He pointed behind me. I slowly turned on my heels . I saw nothing but as I took a single step forwards the way I had just come, the burning sensation intensified and I groaned with suppressed pain. Wait, the direction I just came?

_The Akiyama home_.

My feet kicked up dust as I flew back towards Tatsunori and Takamichi's home. Just as the shrine came into view, Haku's hand clamped down on my wrist and he jerked me towards the left, our feet never once touching the ground. I opened my mouth to Haku to release me but the burning on my chest increased to a severe extent, I thought my skin was going to start bubbling soon. Haku stopped suddenly and twisted so I slammed into his chest. His head was poised in a strange way. _He's listening._

Then I heard it. Haku's arms snaked around me as Takamichi came into view. I gasped softly into Haku's kachie. Takamichi swung his flashlight around to survey the area. The beam passed right over us Haku and I but he gave no sign that he had seen us. Haku's arms tightened around me and I heard him hold his breath.

Several leaves rustled softly and my eyes grew to the size of saucers. There was no way to describe the creature that appeared before Takamichi. He had a humanoid shape but was nowhere near human. His pale skin seemed so shine like moonlight in the now dark wooded area. His black hair hung freely down his back, shifting like a gentle breeze was teasing each strand. His head was bent low so his face was hidden from me but one facial feature I could see clearly: his blue lips which parted to reveal a mouth full of bright white, razor-sharp teeth.

Black smoke churned at the creature's feet. It extended its hand towards Takamichi. Pale fingers barely brushed against the boy's forehead, its arms clad in tight-fitting black fabric with silver arm braces encircling its arm all the way up to the shoulder. The voice that spilled out of the creatures mouth sent pin pricks up my spine. It was beautiful and musical, deep and rich, yet it struck fear right into the center of my heart. My heart quivered in its cage as the creature spoke to Takamichi, "You smell nice."

Takamichi did not answer. The spirit (I assumed it was a spirit) laughed, why was its laugh so enchanting?! "You smell of a human girl. She has a scent about her; she's been to the Spirit World hasn't she?"

I prayed he couldn't hear my knees knocking together. Takamichi stood firm, "I don't know. I did meet a girl today."

"You had a chance to take her. You didn't. Why?" The spirit's fingers swept a stray lock of blonde hair off of Takamichi's forehead. Takamichi was an arm's length away from the spirit but it's back remained straight, it never once leaned closer to him.

Takamichi's mouth remained closed. The spirit lifted its head and revealed to Haku and I bright, unnatural, glacier blue eyes. Its lips curled into a sadistic grin. "Remember our agreement."

Out of the black clouds at the being's feet, an object rose steadily. At this point, the only reason I was standing was because Haku was crushing me to his chest. The creature's left hand shot out, its long, thin fingers coiling around the handle of the enormous scythe that just appeared out of this thick black smoke at the spirit's feet. It swung the scythe out with a simple sweeping motion of its arm. The scythe passed through Takamichi, who didn't even flinch, harmlessly but the blade made a sickening slicing sound and gleamed under the moonlight. The spirit placed both hands on the handle of the scythe and put his arms over Takamichi's head. It jerked its arms towards its body, forcing Takamichi to stumbled closer to it as the handle of the scythe slammed into his back. "You feed my pets and I protect your family from all harm. Break my rules and you break our contract."

I could see the muscle move under Takamichi's skin as his jaw clenched tightly. Those glacier blue eyes slid to the right and looked right through Haku and I. Haku's entire body tensed as he remained perfectly still.

The spirit's head turned to us, eyes wide with joy and mouth shaped into a grin only fit for a psychopath. "I see you."

* * *

**While I was writing this, I was alone...in the dark...imagining the Grim Reaper so I could explain him in this story. Let's just say I didn't sleep lol. Please, tell me what you thought!** -_ Anii_


	9. Chapter 9

**I really liked the quote as the title for the last chapter.  
****So I decided I might do that randomly whenever I can find a good topic that goes with the chapter.**

**And please keep in mind that I am _not_ Japanese.  
****The internet, anime, and manga can only tell me so much.  
****I'm pretty much winging it when I talk about the layout of the house and such. **

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 9: "If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance."  
- George Bernard Shaw**

Haku released me suddenly, wrapped his fingers around my wrist, and sped off away from the spirit who lunged at us. Haku flew faster than I had ever seen him fly in his human form before. My heart raced in my ears and I refused to look back, I could almost feel the spirit's breath on my neck. Then suddenly, Haku's dragon form exploded out from his human form and I was clutching onto the two horns sprouting from his head. I closed my eyes tightly as he raced through the sky at an impossible speed; anyone star-gazing tonight wouldn't even manage to spot this dragon. I nestled my face against the soft hair of Haku's mane as tears threatened to spill over. I felt Haku's body plummet towards Earth and I clung to him tighter.

His body transformed only two feet above the ground and he twisted my body so that we somersaulted to a halt once we hit the ground. I landed on my stomach, my face mere inches from the churning waters of the Kohaku River. I laid on the cold Earth for several minutes, listening to Haku panting and the noises of the water. I finally pushed myself off of the ground and looked over at Haku, who was flat on his back, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled to catch his breath.

I crawled over to Haku. Tears flowed freely as I recalled what had just happened, "Haku….Haku, What was that?" I sobbed.

He didn't speak for several moments, just inhaled and exhaled. "Do you who the Grim Reaper is?"

I swiped away my tears and nodded. Haku's moved his arm so that his eyes were covered by the crook of his elbow. "You just met him."

I gasped and Haku continued, "He's the harvester of souls. It would make sense that he would be behind this. He has the power but…I can't figure out why." Haku groaned softly, "This is getting worse with every passing moment. Death cannot be killed. How can we stop this?" He muttered.

After many minutes, Haku lifted his arm from his face and watched the stars up in the sky, "Chihiro, don't ever go near that boy again."

I closed my eyes, my cold body trembling inside and out. "Haku, you know we have to go back and talk to him." I whispered.

Haku murmured my name and shifted his body slightly, "Just be careful."

••••••••

"Chihiro are you still not up!? You're going to be late!"

My body jolted awake as my mother broke through my dreams. I released my pillow from my rib cracking hug I had it in and slid out of bed slowly. The events of last night had plagued my dreams and my body felt like a block of stone. I bent to pick up my shoes and collapsed to the floor as my body gave out. My foot hit my bed side table and my lamp crashed to the floor, the bulb shattering on my wooden floor. My body disobeyed my every order to move; I couldn't lift a finger. I heard my door slam open and my mother rush to my side, "Chihiro?! Are you okay!"

Dad charged in, half asleep and shook my shoulder roughly, "Chihiro!"

When I didn't answer he lifted me up, I hung limply in his arms. "S-should we take her to the hospital?" Mom asked nervously.

Dad shook his head as he gently placed me back on my bed. "I've seen that look before; she's exhausted. What time did she get home last night?"

"I-I don't know, I wasn't home." Mom's gaze lowered in shame. "But Chihiro knows better! She wouldn't stay out all night."

"She just needs sleep." Dad wrapped his arms around Mom. "You better call the school and let them know she can't make it today."

Mom nodded, "I'll stay home stay home today, your sister's in town anyways."

Dad released Mom and scrubbed his face with his hands, his rough stubble making a scraping sound, "I gotta get to bed, I leave for work in three hours. Hey, don't wake her up, not even to eat. She's not sick, she needs rest."

Mom nodded but Dad glared at her sternly, "Don't fret over her. She'll be fine."

Mom huffed quietly, "I know that. I'll clean up this glass and get out of her way."

Mom left my room with Dad. I didn't even stay up long enough to see her re-enter and clean up the glass. My mind graciously slipped into unconsciousness.

••••••••

I sat up slowly in bed, ignoring the low pulsing in my head. I looked at my clock as I slid my legs over the edge of my bed. I had been asleep for eleven hours straight. I stood on weak legs and wobbled over to my window. A gust of wind hit me as I pushed my window open and I stumbled back as my legs buckled. I felt my body fall backwards. A small gasp slipped from my lips. I crashed into a warm, soft body. I looked over my shoulder and up into Haku's face.

He gathered me into his arms and laid me back down in my bed. He sat on the edge of my bed and caressed my cheek, "I should have warned you."

"Of?" I croaked.

"To block our presence from the human boy and the Grim Reaper, I had to use magic. Magic affects humans, whose spirits are weaker. I forgot." Haku looked away quickly, anger in his eyes, "Forgive me."

I watched him with sleepy eyes without saying a word. Haku lifted my upper body from the bed and pressed something round and cold to my dry lips. "Eat this. It'll give you back your strength. Your body's been drained of a weeks worth of sleep. No human food can give that back to you. It's not a meat bun." He joked, "It's just fruit but it's sweet."

I parted my lips and bit down on his offering. My teeth sunk in easily and I managed to tear a piece free. The juice from the fruit dribbled down my chin from the corner of my mouth as I slowly chewed away at the incredibly sweet tasting Spirit Food. Haku went to use the edge of his fancy Kachie to dab away the juice but I shook my head violently as I weakly pushed away his hand. He smiled and made a 'tch' noise as he sighed, "You're hopeless."

He bent down slowly. I swallowed the fruit piece and was going for another bite when I noticed how close Haku was. His hair draped over his shoulder and lightly caressed against my temple. Haku's lips brushed against my forehead and my face grew hot. His subtle smell invaded my nostrils. He smelled of earth, grass, and leaves: the smells of autumn. I opened my mouth slightly in surprise as Haku dragged his tongue from just under my jawbone to the corner of my mouth, tracing the line the juice had made. My body temperature went through the roof and I was positive I would melt through my bed. Haku straightened, still cradling me in his arms. He moved the fruit back to my lips and I bit into it without hesitation.

"You must talk to that boy when you're ready. I'll talk to Yubaba and Zeniba immediately, they should know what to do about the Reaper."

"Take me to him now." I said through a mouthful of fruit.

"No. I refuse, you're too weak right now."

I swallowed the fruit quickly and sat up, "Take me to him now."

"Chihiro-"

"Please. There's no time to waste. The Grim Reaper knows about us now. Please, Haku." I insisted.

Haku's muscles tightened but he nodded firmly.

••••••••

I slid from Haku's back. When my feet connected with the solid Earth, I almost crashed to the ground. I took several shaky slow steps toward the Akiyama house. Haku's hands wrapped around me from behind. "Don't do this, once you're in there I can't sense you, Chihiro. He could run off with you and I wouldn't even know it. Chihiro, please-"

"Haku, if I don't go in there, more humans will have their souls stolen. Where's your confidence in me?" I smiled weakly.

Haku released me and his head bent forward. He looked like at any moment he was going to carry me off willingly or unwillingly. However, when I continued my trek to Takamichi's home, he didn't stop me. The fall air was frigid and I shuddered under my heavy jacket. A breeze whistled by me, making my loose hair and clothing flap in the wind. I closed my eyes tightly until the breeze died down. I turned to find Haku gone. I took a deep breath and picked up pace towards the temple.

Just as the temple came into view I felt my heart beat quicken. I swallowed hard and pressed on. My breath puffed out in small clouds as my vision blurred. The door to the temple swung open and I saw Takamichi run out, "Miss Ogino!?"

His arms snatched me out of the air as my legs gave out. I saw him open his mouth to call for his brother but I shook my head violently, "Takamichi, take me over there please." I pointed towards the wooded area behind his house.

His lips pursed together and I saw his expression darken but he did as I asked. He lifted me off of the ground effortlessly, strange considering how small he was. He carried me over to a tree stump and sat me down. The dark change in his face never left. I stared at him as he crouched down to my level, "So, you've been to the Spirit World."

I nodded but didn't reply. The dragon warmed my chest.

"What's it like?"

I jolted back, surprised at his question. "W-what?"

"The Spirit World. What's it like?" He asked again.

My eyes scanned him suspiciously, "I can't describe it with words." His eyes lit up with a sort of dreamy look and I forced the conversation back to the subject at hand, "Why is the Grim Reaper releasing No-Face?"

He stood and turned his back to me, "You should leave."

"I won't!" I bent forward slightly.

"You will." He hissed. "Or I'll kill you."

I chose my words carefully before speaking, "You already would have if you wanted to. Ayiyama, please tell me what's going on."

His head bent forward, "My mother's dying. Grandpa, as well. One night, Tatsunori and I were out walking and he was attacked by a black shadow, only a mask for a face."

"A No-Face." My eyes widened.

Takamichi nodded, "I pleaded with the creature to go away. Tatsunori barked at me to stop being polite and broke the being's mask with a heavy branch. That's when he appeared. The Grim Reaper, as you call him. Tatsunori's mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing and it made him weak, the Reaper slashed at him several times; I thought that thing would kill him." Takamichi faced me, his eyes revealing a dangerous emotion. "I shouted and begged as much as I could but the Reaper ignored my cries. That is, until he noticed something about me. He says I have spirit in me, whatever that means. He offered me a deal. If I offered up souls to his 'pets' then he would protect my family and I from death."

He concluded his story but, still, I didn't speak. Frustrated by my silence he threw his hands into the air before grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, "Don't you understand? The demons where already here! They would have taken people's souls anyway! At least this way, I can protect my family!"

His eyes searched mine for acceptance and understanding. My eyes narrowed, "You selfishly led people to their demise and helped a destructive spirit. I won't pity you." His body reeled back with shock. "However, I want to help. End your contract with the Grim Reaper."

His face steeled over, "I won't."

I sighed, "Then help us."

"He'll know if I talk to you and then he'll end our contract."

My body strengthened as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I stood to my full height (which wasn't very intimidating) and slapped Takamichi's face. He fell backward with the force. My hand left a nice red welt and I inwardly gave myself a pat on the back. "You selfish idiot! At least figure out all your options before you side with the bad guy. For your mother and grandfather, there's nothing I can do. If death wants them, he will take them." I added more softly, "No one lives forever." I lined my voice with steel, "But as for Tatsunori and your own safety, I will do everything I can."

"I can't let them die." His voice cracked miserably.

"It's not your job to taint your soul so that they can live past their time, Takamichi." I whispered. "What you're doing is wrong."

"You don't think I know that?!" He shouted. "You don't think I cringe and die inside every time I hear their screams as those vile demons rip out their soul!? You don't think I have nightmares _every single_ night!?" His eyes were wild.

I fell on my knees at his side and positioned my body so I could stare into his eyes, "Then let me take away those nightmares. Please, help us. Don't do this any-" I coughed hard and placed a hand to my chest.

Takamichi shifted and lifted me up onto my feet. "You must be freezing, Miss Ogino."

His hand slid under my elbow and he led me into the front doors of his home. He pushed me down gently on the step inside his house and removed my shoes gently. Takamichi held out his hand and I took it. My thoughts were twirling around in my head faster than I could process. Takamichi had just told me so much and yet it still wasn't enough. We heard a loud crash and we ran towards the sound.

I stumbled into the Ayiyama kitchen with Takamichi and found a beautiful woman standing in the center, looking lost. She tapped her full pink lip with her pure white index finger and looked about the room with bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair shocked me and I was hit with realization. My head jerked towards Takamichi and his facial expression lightened, "Mother, what are you doing out of bed."

The woman's face lit up and a bright, gorgeous smile took over her face "Taka mín!" She cried joyously.

She ran to her son with open arms and hugged him tightly. She looked so small compared to her child. Takamichi pushed her away gently and picked up the pot that was lying on the floor. "Mother, what were you doing?"

"I was going to make your father's favorite dish." She answered happily as she plucked the pot from Takamichi's fingers. "Maybe if I make it just right again he'll come home and-"

I winced as Takamichi's voice cut her off. "Papa isn't coming home, mother." he said rather harshly.

Her blue eyes widened and tears shone in them. "But he said he always would come home. No matter where he went….he promised me-" Her voice broke.

The delicate woman threw her head back, dropped the pot, and sobbed like a child, tears falling from eyes that were shut tight. I clutched the door frame tighter as the woman's child-like cries filled the house. Tatsunori flew past me and gathered his crying mother into his arms. Takamichi stood still, muscles tense. Tatsunori's face turned towards his brother's, "What did you say to her? Huh, answer me!"

Tatsunori released his mother and grabbed Takamichi by his shirt front. "Hey! What did you do to her?!"

"Tatsunori that's _enough_!" I jumped out of my skin as a voice rang out from behind me.

An elderly man hobbled into the kitchen and whapped Tatsunori with his cane. The old man went to his daughter-in-law and barked, "Elin, are you done weeping?"

The woman wiped her eyes dry with her hands and nodded at the old man. He placed his arms around her shoulder comfortingly and spoke more softly, "Why don't you go to Takeya's room and wait for him?"

Elin dashed away from the kitchen, a smile on her face as if events that had just transpired had escaped her mind. The old man's sharp eyes turned on me and I let out a soft squeak. However, his eyes softened, "Please, come sit with me and have some tea."

* * *

**Two new minor characters :3 I don't know why but I love writing about the Akiyamas.** _-Anii_


	10. Chapter 10

**Elin is Icelandic. Min after a name, apparently, can mean "dear".**

**Just thought I would try to show Elin speaking her native tongue throughout.**

**Enjoy!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 10: "Grief Teaches the Steadiest Minds to Waver"  
- Sophocles, _Antigone_ ~441 BC**

"I apologize for my grandsons' behavior, Miss Ogino." The Akiyama brothers' grandfather sipped at his tea quietly for several moments. He set the cup down on the kotatsu before speaking again, "My name is Gen Akiyama, it is a pleasure to meet you."

My ice-cold fingers were curled around the exquisitely warm cup. The steam rose up and tickled my nose. Tatsunori sat to my right and Takamichi to my left. Their grandfather sat across from me, stroking his long white beard. I studied the old man as he studied me. He had wrinkled, sun dyed skin. His hands were gnarled but very steady. He had a shiny bald head but a full philosopher beard. Everything about him looked like that of a regular old man except for his eyes. Those eyes looked as sharp as a blade and saw every movement I made.

"Tatsunori, why don't you go check on your mother."

Tatsunori jumped at his grandfather's command but obeyed. As he stood to leave I took his hand in mine. "Tell your mother I think her and her work is beautiful."

After seeing the confused woman earlier, all I wanted to do was hug her tightly; she was so lost. Tatsunori's head bent low but I saw the smile on his lips as he exited the room. He slid the door closed behind him and I turned back to the elder Akiyama.

"I won't bore you with our family story however I would like to know a little about you-"

"Please. If you are willing, please tell me." I insisted, shocking both Takamichi and the old man.

Mr. Akiyama closed his eyes and grunted, "My son, Takeya was never very thoughtful of others. He wooed my daughter-in-law, Elin and brought her here. She left everything behind. She couldn't even speak Japanese. My wife had passed away a year before Takeya brought Elin to this home. It was a daily struggle to speak with her but eventually she learned the basics of the temple routines, she loved them dearly; it was the strangest thing. All that child did was smile. Not once did I have to dry her tears; not until Takeya shamed her."

Takamichi shifted uncomfortably but Akiyama went on, "She bore him two beautiful and healthy sons and yet he grew bored with her after just two years of marriage. He would leave her for days while he cavorted with his mistress but he always came home to her. While he was gone, it seemed as if her spirit had gone as well. She moved around like a robot. Only when one of her sons would climb up on her lap would she smile. I watched her vicariously, afraid she would commit a terrible sin at any moment. But she never did."

Akiyama sighed and paused in his story to sip down some tea. "Takeya stopped coming home when Takamichi was seven. Elin was besides herself with pain. Every day, something would slip her mind. She forgot simple things like how to speak her native language, her children's names, and even, occasionally, her own name. I've tried to keep her happy, it's the least I could do after the grief my son caused her. Now she seems to live in the past every day."

My eyes took a quick look at Takamichi, whose expression had been getting darker and darker since his grandfather had first mentioned his father.

I took a gulp of my tea and listened as Akiyama spoke up again, "Now that that is all out-of-the-way. I would like to discuss other matters. Dear lord child, can you stop fidgeting? There. Now, as I was saying, we have much more serious matters to discuss. I've lived at this temple since I was born. I've seen things I cannot explain and I've felt things that never made sense and there is an air about you that makes me curious; have you been to the world beyond ours?"

My grip tightened around the tea-cup, "Yes, I have." There was no reason to lie to the old man.

He nodded, as if he had already known the answer, "Right, well I'm not getting any younger. Tatsunori has no interest in this temple or the mysteries of the next world and, I fear, no spiritual power in him at all." the old man's eyes shifted to his eldest grandson, "Takamichi, however, has seemed to inherit the natural gift of spirit in him. I see it in him as I see it all around you. My grandsons seem to enjoy your company, as do I. Would you like to work here after school?"

My heart fluttered. "Y-you're offering me a job?" Not at all what I expected.

Akiyama nodded firmly, "I cannot do this work alone. This household is falling apart and I will not have Takamichi running around like a chicken with his head cut off to catch the remains. Would you mind terribly just doing odd jobs around the house?"

My lips tilted up into a smile. "I've only ever worked at a bath house before, sir. Hopefully, I can make you proud." My upper body bent in a low bow and Akiyama grunted, satisfied. "Can you start tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Tomorrow it is."

••••••••

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I glanced up at the sky and watched as the last few birds fluttered away in a "v" towards warmer weather. Mister Akiyama and Tatsunori had gone to a doctor's appointment; Takamichi was late at school due to a council meeting. Haku sat on the porch I had just washed and watched the sky with me.

"It really is a beautiful home." I stated as I dropped my rag back into the bucket with a splash.

I sat besides Haku in silence. It had been a week since I started working for the Akiyamas. The No-Face attacks had died down but were not snuffed out completely. Takamichi had avoided me at all costs.

"It's convenient how this worked out. Now we can watch Takamichi and possibly run into the Reaper." I brought up as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Convenient, yes. Safe, no." Haku replied smoothly, "I'm never going to have a moment without worry."

"Why should you worry at all?" I prodded.

Haku ignored my question, "Yubaba and Zeniba are unsure of what to do. Everyone knows that immortals can't be killed."

"We still don't even know why the Reaper is letting the No-Face loose." I tugged my hair loose from the purple sparkly elastic band I had recieved in the Spirit World.

"We know nothing." Haku hissed, his face clouding over with anger. "We're lost."

My hand reached out and I tangled my fingers in his long, soft hair. Haku's muscles tense and his hand, lying on the porch, curled into a tight fist. I freed my fingers and mumbled my apologies. Haku shook his head "Don't apologize."

"I'll find out everything I can, Haku." I insisted, trying to cheer him up.

He nodded and his body vanished as footsteps reached our ears. I turned to find Mrs. Akiyama running down the length of the porch. "Taka mín!? Tatsu mín!?" She cried out.

Her eyes were wild and when I stood, her body jolted with fear.

"You! Have you seen my boys? They were here a moment ago. Taka mín! Tatsu mín! Don't hide from mother, please!"

I gathered the shaking woman into my arms, "Elin, they're safe. They're with their grandpa, fixing up the shrine." I lied.

Elin shook violently in my arms and she clutched her head between her hands, "Maybe if Takeya sees them, he won't go to that other woman. I need my boys with me."

I stroked the woman's back, "They'll be home soon, Elin."

She jerked out of my arms and ran towards Takamichi as he stepped up onto the porch, "Taka mín, you naughty child! Don't hide from Mother!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother, pressing his lips against the top of her head, "Forgive me, Mother." He murmured. His eyes found mine, "You did well today, Miss Ogino. Come inside and I'll pay you."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Why don't I make dinner instead?" It was a ploy I always used. I would make dinner using their food and eat with them, saying that the food was my payment. Akiyama hated when I did it but he never objected to my cooking.

Takamichi's stomach betrayed him as it growled loudly. His cheeks burned as he walked past me, leading his mother back into their house.

••••••••

The sounds of the kitchen reminded me so much of the bath house, I would find an excuse every day to place myself in the Akiyama kitchen. As I let the food cool slightly, I prepared the tea. My thoughts wandered as I poured the boiling water into the teapot.

How in the world could I convince Takamichi that his grandpa and mother needed to die in order for others to be saved. Even with Takamichi's help, could we stop the Reaper? Was he really wrong? The No-Face would attack whether he helped or not. He was just trying to help his family. I shook my head, clearing away my thoughts. There were other ways to help Elin and Mister Akiyama. There had to be. I sighed and poured the water into a large cup. Takamichi refused to speak to me unless forced to. I couldn't get anything out of him.

I touched the necklace around my neck as I put the gyokurocha leaves in the teapot and poured the water from the cup back into the teapot's gaping mouth. I hadn't felt the dragon burn me for a while now. I got the warm sensation when I was at the Akiyama house but Haku said it was from the residual presence of the No-Face or that damn Grim Reaper. The Reaper knew we had discovered him, but he never once showed himself or attempted to harm me.

_Yet_, I added miserably. The Reaper haunted every single nightmare I had had for the last week.

I began to set up dinner in the living room when I heard the front door slide open and Tatsunori call, "We're home!"

I wiped my hands on one of Elin's old aprons and ran out to greet the two men. I smiled as I watched Akiyama sniff the air, "Yudofu?"

"I don't understand how you do that." I laughed.

The old man tapped a withered finger against the side of his nose and chuckled softly. Tatsunori kicked off his shoes after helping his grandpa up the step and into the living room. Takamichi was already sitting down, his mother nowhere to be found.

"I'll go give Mom her food." Tatsunori grumbled as he walked down the long hallway towards Elin's room.

"Crap! My tea!" I dashed back into the kitchen and poured five cups of the steaming liquid.

I lifted the small tray up and carried it towards the next room. I stopped suddenly as I heard Takamichi hiss between clenched teeth, "Grandfather, you _can not _let that man into our home! Do you know what it will do to Mother?!"

"Hush, Takamichi! Do you deny a father the right to see his son before he dies?" Akiyama snapped back quietly.

I pressed my back to the wall and listened. Eavesdropping was ridiculous but curiosity had gotten the better of me. "You don't have to die, Grandfather please-"

"Enough of that talk! I'm old. Old men die. I'm grateful to have lived this long but my time is almost up. My son is a selfish bastard who harmed his family in unspeakable ways but I can not be at peace until I see the child my wife and I created. Maybe this will give your mother some closure as well as you and Tatsunori. Say what you like to the man, curse him until you can no longer breathe, just let an old man lay eyes on his only son once more."

Silence then Takamichi whispered, "Yes, Grandfather."

My body was shaking slightly but I broke away from the wall and pranced into the room merrily, carrying my tray of hot tea. "I made it just the way you like, Akiyama."

He graciously took a cup and sipped at the steaming tea. Takamichi took his and held it in both hands but didn't drink it. I set down mine and Tatsunori's, leaving Elin's on the empty tray for now. "What's wrong, Takamichi? Don't you like my tea?"

Takamichi's cheeks reddened and he set his cup down. "I'll bring that to Mother." He held his hand out for the tea and practically bolted out of the room. I stared after him, shocked.

"Don't mind him. You're the first girl, besides his mother, to use his first name." Akiyama stated, nibbled on his tofu, which was dripping with ponzu.

I rubbed the side of my head, "Should I not use his first name?"

"No, no. Go ahead. He'll get used to it." Akiyama shoved a big piece of ponzu covered tofu into his mouth and made a satisfied munching sound.

••••••••

I slipped on my shoes. "I'll see you all tomorrow! Goodnight!"

Akiyama bowed slightly, "Goodnight Miss Ogino."

Tatusnori, leaning against the frame of the door with his arms crossed, "Bye little rabbit. See you at school."

I stuck my tongue out at him which made Akiyama grin evilly at his grandson. I waved back as I ran down the dark path to my house. Just as the temple left my vision, I turned to face forward. My arms pumped as I raced towards home, the frigid night air was not something I wanted to be caught in for longer than I had to. My breath puffed out and I made a sharp right turn towards my house.

However, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw, about twenty feet ahead of me, a No-Face. The dragon's heat warmed my body and I faced left. I would just have to take the long way home. No such luck. The masked face turned towards me when he heard my footsteps and his wide mouth on his belly split open in a crooked-toothed grin.

I took off just as the creature lunged at me. A long serpent-like body whooshed by me, flying straight at the No-Face. The black shadow leapt back from the onslaught and swerved around Haku. Haku's muzzle bit down on the creature but it managed to wrap its fingers around my ankle and yank me down onto the ground. I fell with an "oof" and my back exploded with pain as a sharp rock cut into my shoulder-blade.

"Help me!" The spirit cried out to me. It's voice, I knew, was only borrowed from its already eaten human victims.

Haku growled low at the No-Face and he bit down harder. The wiggling shadow creature released me. With one scathing glance from Haku, I took off. I flew as fast as my feet would carry me, taking the long route to my house. Moving too fast to slow down, I slammed straight into my front door.

* * *

**For this story I looked up Japanese style food. It's 11am and I haven't eaten. I am literally drooling on myself ._. **_- Anii_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so happy you guys like this story so far.**

**I never would have thought I would get such positive feedback**

**:') Thank you**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 11: "Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation."  
― Kahlil Gibran.**

"Yes?" My mother cracked open the door and scanned around for the person who had "knocked".

When her eyes spotted me, she threw open the door, "Chihiro! You're dirty!"

Her hand went to my back as she tried to lead me into the house but I winced. She turned me around and found the source of my pain, "Oh, honey! What happened?!"

"Don't worry about it Mom." I answered, panting heavily. "Can you bandage it though? It really hurts."

Mom hustled me inside and sat me down at the kitchen table. She lifted my shirt off of me as if I were a child and examined my wound. "Oh, dear. You got a nasty cut but it should be fine. Just let me clean it. This will sting."

She dabbed an alcohol soaked cotton ball against my cut and I bit my lip hard. She opened a new bandage and pressed it gently against my skin. I stood up and she looked down disdainfully at my shirt, "I guess we'll have to get rid of this." Her eyes focused on me, "Tell me, Chihiro. What happened." She insisted sternly.

I coughed, "U-uh I saw something that frightened me so I ran but I tripped." _Wasn't technically a lie at all,_ I told myself.

Mom's face froze with horror, "Chihiro! Haven't you heard about all those people being killed late at night? Maybe you shouldn't stay out so late at the Akiyama home."

"No." I blurted. "I'll be fine."

"Chihiro, listen to me. I don't want you staying out that late." Mom put her hands on her hips.

_Uh-oh._ Hands-on-hips-mom meant there was no way I would win this arguement. Unless..."W-what if I got Takamichi to walk me home?"

"You mean that nice Akiyama boy?" Mom's face changed as she considered the option, "Alright but still, I don't want Takamichi to fall under any harm."

"He won't." _Not when he's the one causing it._

••••••••

I carefully slid my backpack onto my shoulder, wincing as the strap scraped against my cut. Tatsunori waltzed into my classroom, his hands stuffed into his pocket and his backpack already on his shoulder. Kana bounced over and nudged me towards him, "I have to go straight home today, have fun alone with your boy."

My face twisted into a pout as I grumbled low. Kana was now more than positive that Tatsunori and I would begin dating. "You already met his family and they love you! It's fate, Chihiro!" She would gush. I tried denying it all before but it was useless and so I gave up. Kana raced out the door, waving over her shoulder at me as she turned down the hallway and took off towards home.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you today?" Tatsunori questioned as we exited the school building.

"I got hurt last night and now my mother wants me to walk home with Takamichi."

Tatsunori busted with laughter, "Seriously?! You klutz, how'd you get hurt?"

"Your brother hates me, doesn't he?" I asked, ignoring his question.

He shrugged, "We don't exactly talk much. Gramps can't get enough of you though and Takamichi never defies the old man."

I sighed miserably as Tatsunori's band of rebels rushed up, "Hey, Tatsu. Ditch the rabbit today and come to the arcade with us."

"Aren't you idiots a little too old for video games?" Tatsunori teased.

"How mean! You used to go with us all the time!" Gou whined.

Tatsunori shrugged, "Sorry, boys."

"Did you know Manji's group called you a gutless punk yesterday?" Gou piped up.

Tatsunori's face froze as his anger wiped off his smile.

"Yeah, he said you weren't worth the effort because you were such a weakling." One boy chipped in.

I groaned as Tatsunori's face scrunched up with anger, "Who the hell does he think he is?! Alright boys! Let's go find this piece of scum!" He faced me, "Can you make it to my house alone? Takamichi will be there."

He handed me his backpack and I watched him take off with his little gang, not even waiting for my reply. I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face and began walking towards the Akiyama house. As I turned onto the path of the shortcut through the forest, a warm sensation touched the flesh around my collar-bone.

My pace remained steady as my eyes surveyed the area. I heard the branches above my head rustle with the wind and I bolted. The break in the trees was just ahead when the warm sensation turned up a few degrees and my run became a panicked race towards safety. If Takamichi could even be considered safety.

He had the power to repel the No-Face but would he? He had made it clear that his bargain with the Reaper wasn't something he was willing to break. Protecting me from the No-Face would probably only upset the Grim Reaper, who acted as if they were his beloved pets. My shoe hooked onto a raised tree root and I went flying. My body crashed hard into the dirt and I struggled to regain my breath. I moved to lift my head when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Stay down!"

I did as told and kept my face pressed down in the dirt. Wind whipped past me and my head shot up. Takamichi landed by my feet, back to me, and he held his hand out to the No-Face. At first, nothing happened. The spirit still charged at us with no intentions of stopping and then it just froze, in mid lunge; Its claw-like fingers still reached out for one of us. Light exploded from Takamichi's hand and along with it came a giant gust of wind. I covered my face with my arms as the wind hit me full force and rocked the tree branches around us violently.

The No-Face screamed with an ear drum shattering pitch and took off in the other direction. Takamichi's hand lowered and he turned, arm out stretched. "It's time that we go and talk to these partners of yours. Please take me to them, Miss Ogino."

I took his hand and pulled myself up, brushing dirt off of my uniform. Mom was going to kill me. I picked up the two school bags I had been carrying as the air shimmered behind Takamichi and Haku appeared, his face darkened with anger. "You!"

Takamichi nearly jumped out of his skin and his body whipped around. Haku stomped towards Takamichi, his face darkening even more with each step. "You're the reason I can't sense her!"

I slid my body between the two, facing Haku. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him gently, "Haku." He ignored me, "Haku, listen to me. Haku! He wants to see Yubaba. Can we visit her?"

Haku's eyes never left Takamichi's face, "Fine. Close your eyes."

I closed mine but I guess Takamichi didn't because Haku barked, "Close them!"

I felt one of Haku's arms snake around my waist and relished in the feeling of being held tightly against his warm chest. A slight breeze brushed softly against my cheek and Haku mumbled for us to open our eyes. We were in front of Yubaba's innermost door. I moved my arm out to knock, still pressed against Haku, but the door flew open and Yubaba stood in the gasped softtly at the appearance of the old woman but said nothing. Yubaba eyed us carefully before moving to allow us entrance.

"Come in. Tell me all that you know. You better have a good reason for bringing in this human boy, Haku. With these two humans in my office, it'll stink for weeks!" Yubaba complained.

She sat down heavily at her desk and waited. I spoke up first. Haku's anger and Takaimichi's shock made them both mute. "This is Takamichi Akiyama. He entered an agreement with the Grim Reaper."

Yubaba's mouth split open in a smile and she cackled, "Not a very smart boy now, is he?!"

Zeniba appeared next to her sister and I heard Takamichi mutter, "There's two of them?"

"Granny!" I cried, rushing forward to throw my arms around Zeniba's neck.

She hugged me back tightly and crooned, "Chihiro! Oh, how I've missed you!"

"Ahem! Enough with the reunion! We have important matters to discuss!" Yubaba snapped.

I begrudgingly left Zeniba's side and returned to stand before Yubaba, "He asked if he could come here and speak with all of us."

Yubaba's sharp eyes turned to Takamichi, "Well?"

Takamichi swallowed hard and his eyes were still wide with shock.

"Speak up!" Yubaba slammed her fist on her desk, making the papers (and Takamichi) jump.

"A few months ago, I met the Grim Reaper. He offered me a deal and...I took it." Takamichi's voice quivered.

"Yes, we _know_ that already." Yubaba rolled her eyes. "Why did you wish to speak with us?"

Takamichi's head lowered, "I've realized how wrong that agreement was and I've decided I don't want to be a part of it anymore. The Grim Reaper doesn't tell me much, he rarely ever even shows himself to me. It didn't make sense. I've seen him turn a helpless fox spirit into one of those shadow demons once; in a dream he showed me how he did it. The creature was dirtied and looked weak. He whispered to it of being safe and no longer having to worry. He took the creatures name- I don't know how, but he did it- and it just transformed into this wispy black shadow, a mask on its face and an ugly grin on its belly. He says that spirits who have their homes destroyed can't return to the Human World. I had no idea what he meant. One time, when I asked him why he cared for the spirits with the masks- these 'No-Face Spirits'- he told me that it was all for her."

"Her who?" Yubaba's eyes narrowed.

Takamichi shifted, "He said she was…" He took a deep breath, "He claimed she was 'the Mother of all Misguided Spirits.' I don't know what he meant by that but- What?" He stopped and stared at the two open-mouthed women before him.

"What's wrong?" I glanced between the twin sisters and Haku, whose face had also froze in shock. "What is it?"

"'The Mother of all Misguided Spirits'." Yubaba repeated, "She is the one who…"

Zeniba took over. "She was the first No-Face Spirit. She was a lovely cherry blossom tree spirit that resided in the human world. She committed the Sacred Crime."

Haku's face grew darker than I had ever seen it and his hands balled into fists at his sides as he listened to Zeniba speak. I tore my gaze from him and asked, "Sacred crime?"

Zeniba's eyes softened with sorrow, "Loving a human."

A lump formed in my throat. Zeniba continued, however, "Back then it wasn't a crime; that's how far back our story goes. She loved that human more than anything and he loved her just as much. But when the humans found out, they slaughtered her lover before her eyes as they burned down her tree into nothing but ash. She didn't even try to stop the flames, she just watched in horror as her loved lay dying at her feet, her home aflame to her back. She roamed the Human World for years, killing any human who crossed her path with uncontrolled rage, before the Spirit Council summoned her. She was miserable and they all agreed that something like this could never happen again to another spirit so they set up the Sacred Crime. Then they banned her to the Spirit World, deciding that her grief was making her mad and that she could no longer be allowed to torment the Human World."

"My favorite part is coming up." Yubaba whispered.

Zeniba glanced at her grinning sister and then shrugged. "At first, her punishment was only to protect, not to actually punish; not until her act of cannibalism, at least. She would devour any spirit at random without warning. Finally, the court had had enough of it and they stripped her of her name. They thought her memories being erased would help her start a new life but the grief had already tainted her soul. She was a happy content little spirit in the forest but once but once she was removed from a forrested area, she would attack, eating every last spirit within a mile radius of her with pure glee."

Zeniba rubbed her temples, "She was despised by all spirits but the Spirit Council _still _pitied her. She was the product of human evil and she was still one of them. So they banished her to a remote area of the Spirit World. Unfortunately, because of what they had done to her, she cursed all spirits. The Council could do nothing, they had opened this door of chaos. Spirits everywhere began turning into No-Face spirits centuries after they had lost their homes in disasters and names in contracts and such. It was a disaster."

"To think, a human! She should have known! Humans are frail creatures, they die so easily." Yubaba gripped.

"Yubaba!" Zeniba snapped.

Zeniba tried to disguise it but I saw her glance at me. I pretended to look at the carpet at my feet. "But…the No-Face I know-"

Zeniba shook her head, "Your No-Face only tried to please you, deary. He became sick with the rotten feelings of Yubaba's workers. He's not exactly the same as The First is. He's just one section of the No-Face Spirits." She laughed, "I mean, look at how different Yubaba and I are and we're twins!"

Takamichi spoke up, "I've told you all I know. Can you protect my family from the Reaper?"

Yubaba sat back in her seat, "Yes, yes." her eyes turned to her sister, "Zeniba, speak."

"Haku, would you mind watching the Akiyama house hold?" Zeniba glared at her sister, "And I am not a dog."

"I can't." Haku answered, anger present in his voice. "I must watch my river while it is in such early stages of life."

"What if I watched over it for you?" Zeniba smiled.

"Did you forget Zeniba? You asked - no, commanded is more like it- me to watch over Chihiro." Haku's eyes narrowed.

Zeniba nodded, "I did. You gave her the dragon you made." My eyes widened. "If she comes under any harm, you'll be able to fly to her side immediately. Don't play games, Haku."

Haku's jaw clenched but he nodded, "I'll protect the Akiyama house."

Yubaba nodded, "Good. Now that we've reached an agreement, we must plan our next move. Haku, take them home for now."

Haku obeyed and I was once again pressed up tightly against his warm chest. I glanced at Takamichi and mouthed for him to close his eyes. He did and I followed. The gentle breeze caressed my body again and when I reopened my eyes, I stood in the Akiyama's back yard, night already covering the Human World. Haku's lips brushed against the shell of my ear, "I must return."

I nodded and gave him a tight hug, much to his surprise. I inhaled deeply, filling my nose with Haku's scent. I released him and looked at Takamichi, who was trying to look anywhere but at us. "Would you mind taking me home from now on?"

Takamichi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Shall we go?"

* * *

:**O Yup, I added a myth. BEWARE: it's not real! I just made it up to fit the story plot. I don't know anything about the history behin No-Face Spirits xD** -_Anii_


	12. Chapter 12

******Sorry if I don't update in the next 2 days ^^; I'm moving.**

**And please remember, Elin is Icelandic. If her speaking parts seem "funny", they're supposed to.**

**Tell me what you think so far! **

-_Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 12: "A man that flies from his fear may find that he has only taken a short cut to meet it."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Children of Húrin_**

Leaves crunched under my school shoes as Takamichi and I walked in silence towards my home. I wanted to ask so much and I could tell he did too. Yet neither of us spoke. I swung Tatsunori's bag in front of me like a child and chewed on my lip anxiously. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, "Thank you, Akiyama." I blurted.

Startled, he stuttered, "N-no problem. Wait, for what?"

"For helping us." I watched my feet.

"Don't mention it." He paused. "Why do you think the Reaper is interested in some cherry tree spirit?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "No clue. But it must be something, I doubt a character like that would do something for nothing."

"I know that all too well." Takamichi muttered. "So, you and this Haku," He coughed nervously, "I'm guessing there's something special there?"

My cheeks flamed , "W-what!?"

Thankfully, we were at my house now. I shoved Tatsunori's bag into his brother's chest and turned, slamming right into my door.

"M-miss Ogino?!"

"Goodnight, Akiyama! Thank you very much for walking me home!" I shouted loudly, holding my throbbing nose as I opened my door and ran inside.

I bolted past mom, who was folding laundry, and uttered my "hello" and "goodnight" to her as I flew up the stairs, "Eh? Why didn't you invite him in for a chat?!" Mom pouted.

••••••••

"Does this salmon taste funny?"

My head shot up, "Eh!? Does it really?!"

Akiyama's grin was wide, "Gotcha. What's wrong, Miss Ogino? You've barely spoken or touched your own food."

My eyes lowered back to my plate. "Forgive me."

Silence. I swallowed painfully and snuck a glance at him.

"That's alright. I'll forgive you. This time." The old man added with a wink.

"We're home!" Takamichi called from the front door.

Instantly, my eyes shot back down at my hands in my lap, which were now clasped together in a death grip. "Ah, Takamichi! Come in, Miss Ogino made delicious salmon for us!"

Tatsunori belched, much to his grandfather's disapproval, as his brother walked in. A second boy followed closely behind Takamichi. I snatched up Elin's dish. "I'll take this to your mother!" I shouted loudly.

Akiyama stared up at me, startled, "A-alright then."

I pushed my way past Takamichi and his follower, locking my eyes onto the floor. But my shoulder collided with his and I made the mistake of looking up. Haku, dressed in Takamichi's clothing, his long hair tied back in a loose ponytail, glanced down at me over the rim of his new black glasses. My heart sped up to a dangerous rate and I felt my knees buckle. Haku elegantly used his middle finger to gracefully push his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Good afternoon, Miss Ogino."

I could almost hear the loud whistle as the steam shot out of my red ears. "Good afternoon, Kuroki."

Haku raised an eyebrow at me as I used his fake last name.

"Goodbye!" I squeaked as I bolted down the hallway and to Elin's room.

My lips pressed together as I waited for my temperature to sink down out of the danger zone. I heard Elin's quiet humming and a soft smile touched my lips. Elin's room had been added on to the Akiyama house in a western style, to remind her more of home. I rapped my knuckle against her door. The wooden door creaked angrily as it opened a crack.

"Come in!" Elin sung.

I slid through the door and held out the tray to the woman. Her eyes lit up with recognition as they landed on me. She would remember me randomly, it was very difficult to deal with her when she couldn't. She turned her back to me and gazed at the half-finished painting before her, "What do you think, Chihiro?" She asked softly.

I loved Elin's voice. It was so gentle yet slightly raspy; it was the perfect harmony for a voice. "What's it going to be?" I asked, placing her tray down on her desk.

"Oh, not there dear. Put it over there, please. Thank you so much. It's going to be a scene from a forest."

I picked up the teapot and poured the tea into Elin's usual tea cup, a tiny blue thing with hints of white splattered around it.

"Did I ever tell you about the girl I met there?" Elin asked absent-mindedly as she took her cup.

I shook my head and sat down gently on her bed. "Once, when Takeya had been on a trip." She rarely mentioned her husband cheating on her, but I suspected at this very moment, she recalled it vividly. "I had taken Takamichi with me into the forest to pick flowers to paint later that day. He got away from me and I was frantic trying to find my lítill drengur- oh sorry, dear. That means little son. Anywho, I hear someone whisper in my ear and turned to find my son clinging to the long black gown of a woman. I raced to gather him into my arms and Taka mín fought me so hard. The woman smiled and told me what a beautiful boy I had." Elin gently set the tea cup down and examined her unfinished painting.

"A woman in the forest?" I blinked.

Elin nodded, picking up her brush and dabbing the green tip against, what would later become, a bright and bushy tree. "She had long black hair that curled so prettily at the ends. She had a- um- a…a-" Elin touched her finger to her lips and her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "What did Takeya call those things?" Elin dropped her hand over her face, motioning something.

"A-a mask?" I asked.

Elin snapped her fingers and clapped, "Já! She wore a 'mask' over her face. Her skin was almost as pale as mine. If only I had seen her face, she was such a beautiful woman." Elin made soft green strokes at the bottom of the canvas - grass I suppose. "She became my companion. We would talk for hours. She used to keep me company when Takeya would go away."

Elin paused, her lip puffing out slightly in a pout, "She never let me see her face. Although,…" a smile tugged Elin's beautiful lips up at the corners, "I saw her with her 'mask' more to the right of her face once. She had strange eyes but a pretty little mouth." Elin's eyes lowered in sadness, "She never visited me after that…no matter how many times I searched in the forest."

I didn't speak and Elin threw her brush down in frustration, "You don't believe me do you?"

I bent down onto my knees and carefully handed the brush back to her, "I believe you, Elin."

Tears welled up in Elin's eyes and she threw her arms around me, crushing me to her busty chest. I blushed and laughed softly as Elin smothered my face with kisses. "Such a sweet girl! Ah, your cheeks are pink again, like when you walked in."

My blush darkened, "They weren't-"

"Is that handsome boy here again? Is that why you blush?!" Elin leapt up off of her chair and danced over to the door before stopping suddenly, her hand on the doorknob. "No. He will think I'm crazy too." Her head bent low and I opened my mouth to argue with her.

"Chihiro!"

I winced as I heard my name called out. "Coming!" I shouted back.

I dashed over to Elin, "I'll have Haku visit you tomorrow, alright?"

Elin's eyes were bright blue pools of worry, "What if I can't remember things tomorrow? What if I make a fool out of myself?"

I kissed the older woman's cheek, "You won't make a fool out of yourself. Sleep well, Elin."

••••••••

I kicked off my covers as I lay in my bed flat on my back. I couldn't get comfortable, not even a little. My window rattled angrily from the strong wind outside. The night air began to creep over me and I sighed, lifting my blankets back over my body. I pulled the blanket high up to my chin and rolled over onto my side, snuggling deeper into my warm bed.

I felt my collarbone warm but I thought it was just due to my entire body heating up under the heavy blanket. Then a loud crack made my heart go cold in my chest. For several moments, I couldn't move, fear turning my body to stone.

Finally, after some time, I unfurled my body and crept over to my window. I muffled my shriek of terror with the palm of my hand. I backed away from my window and clutched the necklace tightly, my eyes glued to the No-Face staring though my window. It was banging its mask against the glass of my window and had already created a long thin crack in it.

"I can taste your fear!" It cried.

A dragon raced past my window, carrying the No-Face off with it. I swallowed back my panic and stepped towards my cracked window. I pressed my forehead against the glass.

"Go back to bed."

My body jolted violently with fear and I swung around to find Haku in the shadows of my room, still dressed in Takamichi's clothes. "Y-you scared me!"

Haku enveloped me in his warm arms and I realized: I had been shaking like a leaf. His warmth seeped into my cold body and I closed my eyes, drowsiness falling down on me like gentle snow flakes. "Haku?"

"Mhm?"

My eyes drooped, "You look very attractive in modern clothes."

The last thing I heard was Haku's soft chuckle as my mind drifted off into warm blackness. I didn't even feel Haku placed me in bed and tuck me in like a child.

* * *

**The No-Face are getting bold :O Please tell me what you think so far!** _-Anii_


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry everyone!**

**I moved into a new house and everything was kind of a mess heh ^^;**

**But I hope this chapter makes up for my slow update.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;D**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 13: "The human body is the best work of art."  
― Jess C. Scott**

My pencil tapped lightly against my temple. I glowered at the homework laying on my bed in front of me. I threw the pencil down on my notebook. Sighting, I rolled over on my back and watched the ceiling with bored interest. The soft rumble of thunder outside lulled me towards sleep. As I struggled to keep my eyes open, I heard my window rattle. I bolted upright and held in a scream as lightning struck behind a black figure at my window. My hands flew to my necklace, checking it for the warm sensation but I felt nothing: the dragon wasn't responding to the black figure.

I slid from my bed and crept towards the window. I unplugged my lamp and gripped it tightly like a baseball bat. I peered through the glass of my window; I couldn't make out a thing. Then my window was thrown open and a soaking wet creature leapt through my window and onto my floor. I stumbled back, dropping my lamp and trembling with fear.

The creature coughed and threw back its head, "How long were you planning on leaving me out there?"

I blinked, "Haku?"

"Who else." He pushed his wet hair back from his pale face and smiled at me, "It's freezing out there."

••••••••

My entire face burned hotter than it ever had. I sat on the bathroom floor with my back to the bathtub. Steam filled up the room as Haku showered behind me. I clutched the towels to my chest as my heart rung loudly in my ears.

"Is something wrong, Haku?" I asked meekly.

"What?" He shouted over the sound of the water.

"I said: is something wrong?!"

"Yubaba ordered me to find you." He answered.

"What about the Akiyamas?"

The water stopped and so did my heart. I heard the shower curtain pull back and my thundering heartbeat suddenly became louder than a roaring waterfall. I heard his wet footsteps coming towards me and every msucle in my body tightened. My eyes shut tightly and, without getting up, I shoved the towels at Haku. He took them. One eye cracked open against my will and scanned the room until they landed on Haku. The world spun. I clamped a hand over my mouth and scrambled backwards until my back slammed into the door.

My wide eyes roamed over every inch of Haku's half-naked body. His head tilted and he looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. My gaze slipped from his curious green eyes and down over his delicious, half-open mouth; past his broad, bare chest, and lingered on his very defined middle section. I easily could count the chiseled abdominal muscles that strained under Haku's smooth white skin as he moved. The towel hung loosely around his hips and I prayed that it would do its job and keep Haku's lower body covered.

_I'm practically going into cardiac arrest just from seeing his chest, I don't want to consider what might happen if that towel were to sink even a millimeter lower._

He scrubbed at his soaking wet hair with the second towel. I hungrily watched every shift of his muscles as he preformed such a common task. Haku glanced around the room, "Where should I put this?" he asked, lifting up the now damp second towel.

"Ah." I stood and took the towel from his hands. "You're still soaking wet, Haku. You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair well."

I stood on tiptoes, pushed Haku's head down gently, and rubbed the towel roughly against his hair. I pushed his head back up and scrubbed at the sides of his face with the coarse towel. Haku closed one eye as I used the towel to brush back wet strands of his hair from his cheek. His eyes followed my every movement and I avoided making eye contact at all costs. Finally, frustrated, I threw the towel over his head, "Don't move. I'll go get the hair dryer."

I flung open the door and dashed to my parents' empty room. I grabbed mom's hair dryer and crept back into my own room. I found Haku gazing at the drawings on my cork board. My heart dropped. _Wait, no! Don't look at that!_

Haku pulled free the one picture I had desperately tried to hide. His eyes found mine, a smile on his lips, and my body swayed as dizziness struck me. Haku grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I crashed into his naked chest and shrieked, throwing myself away from him. He stepped towards me, concern written all over his face.

"S-sit down! Right there, yes. Face the mirror." I stuttered.

Haku obeyed and sat at my small dresser, watching me silently through the mirror. I plugged in the hair dryer and snatched the picture from Haku's hands. I shoved it back into its place on my board and looked away from him.

"Was that me?" He asked.

I turned on the blow dryer and blasted it on high into his ear. "What?! Sorry can't hear you!"

His long hair blew around wildly as I aimed the dryer at it. I tried hard not to look at the picture I had drawn so long ago. The entire board was full of random things: flowers, animals, stars, etc. But I had hidden one expertly, my favorite one. It was a drawing of Haku bent over a small puddle, gazing into the shallow water and seeing the bath house. My blush deepened. Standing in front of the bath house, I had placed my younger self. The fact that he would have found the _one _drawing I never wanted him to lay eyes on made me curse the universe.

I was shocked out of my own thoughts as Haku's fingers curled around my wrist. I looked down at him.

"I think my hair's dry." He muttered.

I suppressed the laughter that bubbled up in my chest as I gazed down at Haku's hair. The long black strands were coiled around each other so much it looked like a complete rat's nest. I set the dryer down and picked up my brush, "S-sorry." I mumbled, trying desperately not to burst with laughter.

I pulled the brush through his thick black hair as gently as I could. Several times I ran into some tough knots that I had to really tug free but Haku never even winced.

"The Akiyama's are fine." Haku said suddenly.

Shocked, I stopped brushing his hair, "What?"

"The Akiyama's are safe. Zeniba set up a temporary shield. We need to talk, Yubaba agreed. Chihiro, what do you think happens when a No-Face eats a human?"

I blinked, confused by such an odd question. I pulled my brush through Haku's long, soft hair, "Isn't it exactly like how No-Face ate the spirits at the bath house? I never really thought about it."

Haku shook his head, "No-Face eat spirits. Human bodies are like cages for the soul. Spirits like me are only spirits, we have no cage. Human spirits, however, are caged." My lips pursed into a thin line as he spoke, "Have you ever heard that the eyes are the doorway to a person's soul?"

"Y-yes."

"No-Face will slice open a human's eyes to release and eat the soul inside."

I choked slightly on my words, "S-so that means-" I bit my lip hard but pressed on in a soft whisper, "Could the murders springing up everywhere…be because of the No-Face?"

Haku nodded, "It's possible, if the eyes were cut."

I looked over my shoulder and bit my lip, "Gimme a sec. I'll find out."

••••••••

I leaned against my bedroom door, the phone pressed against the side of my head. On the other end, Kana rambled about the math homework I was ignoring. I stopped her mid sentence, "Listen, Kana, have you heard about all those murders?"

"Duh, who hasn't?"

I didn't answer and she chuckled, "Oh right, I forgot: you live in a bubble. I've read about them online, why do you ask?"

"I just need to know some details about them, for-uh- English class. I'm writing a paper on them." I lied.

"Oh, sure. Well there have been a lot of them- like, 30 something. All of the people were in small groups and they were all attacked really violently."

"Was there anything unusual about the way they died?"

"Unusual? Mhm, well I think they all bled to death. Oh yeah! The cops think the murders are all related because the eyes were sliced open. It was really some sick stuff, Chi."

The phone slipped from my fingers and clattered to the floor. My world fell into silence. My thoughts swarmed inside of my head and I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Chi!? What happened?!"

I jumped and dropped onto my knees. I scrambled to snatch up the phone and I pressed it to my ear again, "S-sorry, Kana, I'm fine. I have to go!"

I hung up before she could say anything else. I threw open my door, "Haku, I-!"

Haku looked over his shoulder at me, stopped mid way through the process of pulling his shirt over his head. I clutched the phone to my chest and turned around abruptly, "Sorry! I thought you were dressed." _What was taking him so long to get dressed?!_

"Don't worry about that. What did you find out?"

"All the recent murders…I think they were No-Face attacks." My head bent low.

Haku swore under his breath, "They've already killed so many people, and there are only a handful out there."

Silence, I had no clue what to say. I heard shuffling and then, suddenly, Haku's arms were wrapped around me. I gasped softly and my head tilted up. Haku's breath brushed against the shell of my ear.

"We will stop this, Chihiro." He whispered softly.

I nodded firmly, trembling slightly as my body, once again, overheated.

"I have to get back to the Akiyama's. Zeniba's spell must be wearing off by now." Haku's warmth left me and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

The air rippled behind me and Haku was gone.

_Why hadn't he done that before? Instead of getting drenched like that, _I thought to myself glumly. I stepped over towards my bed and brushed my fingertips against my notebook.

_Huh?_

I snatched my notebook off of the bed and stared down at my finished homework. One eyebrow raised as I stared down at the complicated math equations scribbled out on my notebook in a handwriting that was way neater than mine ever could be.

* * *

**Writing this almost gave me a heart attack xD** _-Anii_


	14. Chapter 14

**I really am having some issues with the next chapter so please be patient.**

**As soon as I get everything worked out for you, I will update :) Thank you all for your support!**

**Tell me what you think please!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 14: "A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."  
― Elbert Hubbard**

I threw my math book down on my bed, sighing, "I give up."

My fingers brushed over the dragon hanging around my neck just as the phone rang. I picked it up on the third ring and plopped down on my bed, "Hello?"

"Chi! I have news!" Kana shouted on the other line.

I held the phone slightly out, "Uhm, what is it, Kana?"

She tried several times to spit out her "latest news" but she kept giggling and interrupting herself. "Mari and Tamaki broke up!" She finally blurted.

I couldn't help letting out a very unladylike snort, "Again?"

"Yeah! And he told her off!" She howled with laughter, "Right in front of everyone. She was flirting with one of his friends and he walked in. He was all like, 'what's going on' and she goes, 'nothing Tama sweetie!' and she tried to cling to his arm like the ugly monkey she is and he shoved her off!"

"Seriously? Tamaki isn't usually like that."

"Oh, it gets better!" She cleared her throat to sound professional but just ended up laughing again, "He screamed at her 'stop calling me Tama, you slut!'"

"Whoa, that's harsh."

A long pause. "You sound depressed…"

I tried to laugh, "Come on, I'm fine. It's just because I'm kind of-"

"Are your parents home?"

"No." I answered, confused. "They won't be all night."

"Open your back door in 20 minutes, I'm coming over."

"Ah, Kana! Don't invite yourself to other people's houses-!"

She had already hung up. I clicked the "end call" button and face palmed, "That girl..."

However, a small smile pulled at the corner of my lips. _Kana you really are my best friend._

••••••••

"So, spill." Kana dropped her overnight bag and flopped down on the middle of my floor.

I chewed on my lip. There really was no way I could tell Kana that I was wracking my brain to try to save people from murderous spirits and being tortured at night by the Grim Reaper. _Something small. Think, Chihiro._

I didn't want to lie to Kana. For one, she'd know right off the bat. Second, she was my best friend, she didn't deserve a lie. "You know how I work for the Akiyama's?"

"Duh." Kana's eyes shifted and her shoulders sagged the slightest bit.

I pushed on, "Well, Takamichi's birthday is this week."

"Takamichi?" Kana tilted her face

"Takamichi Akiyama." _Crap, I forgot Tatsunori doesn't talk about his family life._ "Tatsunori's older brother."

"Oh, Chihiro this makes perfect sense!"

My eyebrow raised, "W-what?"

"You're in love with Tatsunori's brother!"

My jaw dropped to the floor and Kana continued, clasping her hands together, "This is so much better! Phew, for a while I thought you loved Tatsunori and well, you probably haven't noticed but…" She looked around before leaning in and whispering, "I've loved Tatsunori since middle school."

"Y-you don't say?" My lips could barely move. Me? In love with Takamichi? Was she on crack?

"Yeah, I tried to hide it from you so you could go get him. But, oh, this is so perfect!" She gasped, "Has he said anything about me?" She grabbed both my shoulders and looked in my eyes eagerly

"Who?"

"Tatsunori, of course!" She rolled her eyes.

"Uh." I bit my lip as I thought, "He said you were cute."

"Cute?" She tried to look indignant but I saw the slight rose-red color tinting her cheeks. "Ah! Sorry, Chi! This is about you and your man."

I cringed. _My man? _"No, Kana. I don't love Takamichi." When her smile faltered I hurriedly added, "I don't love Tatsunori either!" My eyes lowered. "I don't know what to get him and-"

"When it is it exactly?"

"Saturday."

"That's tomorrow Chi, not 'this week'. You're hopeless." She smiled affectionately, "Why don't you do the simplest thing?"

I blinked, "What's that?"

"One of a woman's best talents." She winked. "Baking!"

••••••••

Cake batter dripped from the ceiling and landed on Kana's head. We stood still in the middle of the chaos we had created. Batter was everywhere and we had managed to get chocolate on the majority of our bodies and kitchen space. Kana swiped away the glop of batter as she stuck out her tongue, "Okay, well I never said we were anything close to normal women."

I let out a big exhale and grabbed the whisk, "Let's give it one more shot."

I shot Kana a determined look and she smirked, "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

••••••••

I tugged on my school uniform sleepily as I yawned loudly. Kana was already done and sitting at my vanity applying lip gloss. "I don't know why you never use this stuff, it's so awesome!"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave myself a once over in my full length mirror.

Kana waved her hand, "Come here."

I cautiously stepped towards her. She shoved me down on the little seat in front of my vanity. "Kana, no don't. I look awful with makeup."

"You do not. You just don't know how to use it right." She ignored my protests and proceeded with her torture. "Don't move, Chi. When I'm done with you, Tamakichi will _wish_ you loved him."

"His name's not- OW!"

••••••••

"Kana, I don't think-" I tried to tug down my skirt but Kana smacked my hand away and hiked it back up.

"Chi, you have great legs yet you never show them off. Be a rebel for once! Stop messing with your tie, don't tighten it. You look hot, stop worrying!"

"No, I look stupid." I hung my head low as people in the hallway gawked at me. I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly, "Why did I let you get away with this!"

"Ch-Chihiro?"

My head shot up and I squeaked, "T-Tatsunori."

He stared down at me, his mouth slightly open. "W-what the-?"

"Here you are, Tatsu!" Gou Yamada stepped up behind Tatsunori and slapped him on the back.

"Where's that little rabbit, today. Oh, sorry . Didn't realize you were talking to…." Gou's voice faded as his eyes landed on me. "Are you new?"

My blush darkened and Kana squealed with delight, "It's Chihiro! Didn't I do an amazing job?!"

Gou's eyes widened and he leaned down until his nose almost touched mine, "Ogino?"

"Good morning, Yamada." I whispered, my body trembling slightly.

Gou busted out laughing, "Why's the little rabbit dressing up today? Oh, is that cake?"

"She has an important someone to see." Kana winked. "And that cake's not for you, idiot."

I smacked my best friend's shoulder as hard as I could, "Shut up! No I don't."

Tatsunori smirked and tilted his head to the side, "Well, well."

"Don't. Say. A. Word!" I hissed at him as I grabbed Kana by her shirt and dragged her into our classroom.

I threw myself into my desk and set the box with the cake in it by my feet. I slammed my head down on the desk, "This is so embarrassing."

••••••••

"Otaku university." I mumbled as I gazed up at the enormous school.

Guards stood at the gates. _Must be a fancy place._ I glanced around and pouted. How the hell was I going to get this cake in there? Kana had insisted that I go straight here instead of just giving it to him at home. "It'll be more personal that way!" She had said.

A cold breeze blew by and I hunched over until it died down. I tucked my chin under my scarf and mentally cursed the world as I stared at the large iron fence around the school's perimeter.

"Are you looking for someone?"

I whipped around to see a black-haired boy in the same uniform that Takamichi and Haku both wore. He spoke Japanese but with a slight accent. I nodded, "Uh, yes. But I-"

"You looked like you were about to sneak in." He put his hands on his hips and smiled.

"N-no! I wasn't!" I lied, my usual blush appearing on my cheeks.

"You know, you probably could have just asked the guards. Come on, I'll get you in if you want to be all sneaky about it." He held his hand out.

I blinked and stared at his hand like an idiot.

"This is the part where you hold my hand." He prodded.

I blushed more and took the stranger's hand, shifting the cake into my other hand.

He pulled me towards the gate keepers, "My name's Andrew. Oh, I forgot, you use last names more in Japan." He laughed, "Well then, I'm Andrew Chapman."

"I'm Chihiro Ogino." I answered, praying that my palms weren't sweaty.

"Chihiro? Well that's pretty. You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

I shook my head, "How are we going to get in?"

"Just watch." He whispered as we neared the two guards. Andrew waved at the two men, who waved back, and stepped through the entrance to the school grounds. I gaped and looked back. Nothing. No chasing us down or gun shots. Silence. I gawked at Andrew who was grinning madly.

He glanced around. "Who were you looking for by the way?"

Still shocked, I just kind of stared, dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me I snuck in a criminal." Andrew joked, releasing my hand and stuffing it in his pocket. He bent towards me, his bright blue eyes shining. Were foreigners usually this cute?

"No! I'm here to see Takamichi Akiyama." I answered quickly.

He smiled, "Ah, he's in my next class." He glanced at his wrist watch, "We have five minutes until the bell rings, you can catch him on his break."

He took my hand again, "We'll have to run though. Let's go."

I tried desperately to keep up with Andrew's long stride and balance Takamichi's cake at the same time. I prayed that my curse as a klutz wouldn't cause me to go flailing down to meet the floor. Finally, the boy halted.

"Just in time", I panted as the bell rang.

"Here he comes. Nice to meet you, Chihiro." Andrew kissed the back of my right hand and winked.

As Andrew jogged down the hallway, waving over his should at me, Takamichi noticed me. "Chihiro? What are you- was that Andrew?"

I nodded and looked around him, "Where's Haku?"

I heard a loud scream and then I saw it. "It" being the massive crowd of girls that were practically frothing at the mouth over the boy in the center. And the boy just so happened to be Haku. He pushed his glasses up his nose, "Girls, forgive me. But I already have someone I love. I cannot accept your tokens of affection."

My face twisted in utter disbelief as the girls squealed and fawned over Haku even more.

"He's so handsome!"

"Such a true gentleman!"

"Haku, forget that girl! I'll marry you!"

"That's very kind of you girls but I cannot." He put his hand on his chest and tilted his head to the side with a look of grief on his face. I could practically see the flower backdrop behind him. His eyes shook slightly as if he were tearing up, "She's the only one for me. I will love her until the day I die and even beyond that."

Robotically, I turned towards Takamichi, "W-what the hell is that?"

Takamichi rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Uh, heh. Well, he didn't know how to fit in with society so I checked out a few manga novels from the library. I didn't realize they were romance mangas. I guess he's a quick learner."

I shook my head violently and turned my eyes away from Haku and his band of female admirers. "Well, I'm really sorry that it's so ugly. I hope it tastes alright." I lifted open the lid of the box and held out the cake for Takamichi to see.

He peered into the box, noticably confused, and then looked up at me. "What's this?"

"For your birthday." My heart was in my throat, I was so embarrassed.

"Who told you that?"

"Tatsunori said…" My voice faded with confusion.

Takamichi let out a small laugh, "Chihiro, my birthday's in the summer."

My entire face burned red. "S-seriously? That idiot! I'm going to kill him!"

Takamichi was almost in tears from laughter, that is, until a small group of guys walked up. "Aw, is this your girlfriend?"

I smiled at the boys until I glanced at Takamichi. His entire face was strained as he watched the boy who had spoken. He gripped the strap of his back pack that went across his chest. His jaw muscle moved as he clenched his teeth.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend." I answered, still looking at Takamichi.

"What a shame." The guy sneered. "Doesn't matter I guess. Having a girlfriend doesn't change anything anyways."

My eyebrows furrowed together. "Why not?"

"Oh, you don't know?" The guy's voice disgusted me and his cold eyes locked on me, "Takamichi's a homosexual."

I snorted and that shocked everyone around. All their faces watched me with shock as I busted into laughter. I laughed so hard that I had to set the cake down as I doubled over and clutched my stomach. I dabbed away a tear from my eye. "Takamichi? Gay? Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. He's always hanging out with that creepy guy, Kuroki. Plus he's like a girl and his damn hair's blonde."

"Like a girl?" My laughter erupted again and now everyone in the hall was staring at me. "Since when does having a male friend and blonde hair make a person attracted to men?"

The guy's anger sprang forth and he grabbed the front of my shirt tightly in his meaty fist. I clutched at his wrists and glared at him. "Listen up, little girl." He snarled. "This fag's been messing up everything with that gay friend of his. My girlfriend left me for that douche."

"If your girlfriend left you for a boy she knows she can't have you must be the douche." I hissed back.

"What did you just say to me?!" His face was almost purple with rage.

"You're jealous! Takamichi isn't gay!" I shouted angrily at the guy.

His eyes widened, "You little-!"

A hand shot out and white fingers curled around the angry stranger's throat. "I suggest you release her."

I shuddered at the edge in Haku's voice. He expertly hid his eyes with his bangs which made his stance all the more menacing. The boy released me and so Haku released him. The guy turned, spat in my face and slammed his foot down right on top of my cake box, squashing it flat under his big hoof. The entire hallway fell silent. I cried out and fell on my knees, my hands reaching out towards the destroyed box now oozing chocolate cake. The guy made a 'tch' noise and moved towards his lackeys.

Anger seethed forth in me and I rose to my feet, "Hey! You big oaf!" When the guy turned, I flung myself at him. Haku stepped in and caught me in his arms. Hot, angry tears dripped down my face as I slammed into Haku's chest. I buried my face into Haku's warm soft shirt as his arms tightened around me. I heard him whisper dangerously over his shoulder. "I suggest you leave now. All of you. Go."

* * *

**Ah, Haku, how I love you so! lol xD Bear with me guys on the slow updates!** -_Anii_


	15. Chapter 15

**Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing ^^; Good or bad: just be kind!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 15: "Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear."**  
**― Mark Twain**

Haku knelt down on one knee before me and swiped away my tears with his thumb as I sat on a bench inside of the college's grounds. I sniffled and forced the tears to stop, clenching my fists in my lap.

"What was that guy's problem?" I hiccupped.

He ignored me and continued to dab away my tears, "I almost didn't recognize you."

I blinked, "R-really? Why?"

"You're wearing makeup. Sorry, I think I took most of it off." He showed me his thumb which had traces of black makeup all over it. "Your school uniform's different, too."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." I stood up and pulled my skirt lower down on my hips. "Kana made me dress like this." I sat back down, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

Silence.

I cracked open an eye. "Haku?"

His head hung low and he moved his hand so it rested on my knee. Suddenly my knee became very hot. The heat spread throughout my body and I watched Haku, trembling slightly. I repeated his name and his head lifted, a strange look on his face. "Are you okay, Chihiro?"

My cheeks burned and I looked away, "Yes."

He rose up slightly and leaned forward, which brought his face closer. "Say that while looking at me."

My eyes locked with those blazing green orbs and my head began to swim. His head moved closer until his lips were barely an inch from mine. He whispered something so softly I only caught the last word. "You…"

His eyebrow raised and he stared at me from behind his glasses. His lips parted in a smile. "Chihiro-" He cut himself off by clamping his mouth shut and pressing his closed lips against the top of my head.

He murmured into my hair but I couldn't hear a thing as a huge gust blasted Haku and I from the north. I winced as the wind blew right through me. Haku noticed (how could he not? I was shivering pathetically and my teeth chattered ). He wrapped his arms around me and his warmth flowing into my chilled body; it was heaven. I sighed as my head grew heavy and sunk onto his chest. I closed my eyes and just before I drifted off into a light sleep, I thought I heard the tempo of Haku's heart suddenly quicken.

••••••••

Without Haku's incredible warmth, the icy wind chilled me to the core. I huddled in my jacket and hunched my shoulders. The hardened ground, littered with dead vegetation, crunched beneath my feet loudly as I continued on towards the Akiyama home. Dangling off of my backpack and flapping wildly in the wind was the red and purple omamori Elin had made. I took a deep breath of the crisp fall air and turned the corner. _Only a little longer_, I encouraged.

Another strong breeze slammed into my body. However, the cool air wasn't what stopped me dead in my tracks nor was it the cause of my heart freezing over.

A No-Face scurried by, its wide mouth oozing drool from the corners. Before I even registered what I was doing, my body was already flying though the forest after the creature. I felt for the dragon at my neck only to find it missing.

"'Leave the dragon at home, it clashes with your outfit.'" I quoted. _Kana, you really screwed me on this one. _

I trampled anything in my path and leapt over anything I couldn't trample. I swatted away tree branch after tree branch, continuing on after the dangerous and hungry spirit until I heard a loud, piercing scream.

I propelled myself off of the ground, used a fallen log as a foothold, and jumped high into the air. It was such a graceful move, I questioned myself for a moment about the possibility of this being a dream. I landed on a patch of dead leaves and crashed down hard on my lower back.

"Yeah, no. This is reality." I moaned with pain.

I pushed myself up off the ground and, not even caring to brush off the leaves clinging to my body, listened silently. Another scream echoed in the forest and I took off running in the direction I guessed the voice was coming from. I launched myself at a thick bush and stumbled through to the other side. My head lifted just in time to see the No-Face rake its claws across a girl's face, right over her eyes. Blood gushed and sprayed from the wound but the girl, oddly enough, did not cry out. Her unmoving body crashed heavily into the ground. The No-Face bent over her, its mouth puckering and making a slow slurping sound.

Without a second's hesitation, I ripped off a thick branch from a bare tree and slammed the hefty weapon into the No-Face with all of the force I had just as blue light began to seep from the girl's torn eyes.

Angrily, I whirled around to face the No-Face, adrenaline making every cell in my body thrum with strength and restlessness. A whimper to my right made my attention turn away from the spirit, giving it an opportunity to lunge at me. I barely side-stepped the attack but I had caught a glimpse of the source of the whimper: a girl my age, cowering behind a tree. Her hands clutched the sides of her head as she crouched down in her hiding spot but her petrified eyes were locked onto the injured girl. I chewed on my lip as I awaited the No-Face's next attack.

"I need to eat," the creature's "head" tilted to the side and its eerie voice, stolen from its victims, grated my nerves, "I'm so hungry. You look delicious." Its mouth widened to an enormous size as it hissed the last word.

I twisted the branch around in my hand so that the singular, thicker section of the branch was aimed at the No-Face. I didn't reply but my challenge seemed to reach the spirit. It charged at me and I used every ounce of strength I had to smash the branch's point into the center of the No-Face's mask.

It howled with pain and stumbled back, its bloody claw-like fingers clutching at the mask I saw (with much satisfaction) now boosted a nice sized crack that split the thing almost in two. Taking the chance, I dashed to the girl who flung herself back away from me. I made no attempt to get closer I just hurriedly instructed her to call for an ambulance before I whipped around and bashed my branch against the No-Face who was writhing in pain.

Fear was locked away somewhere in my mind; I acted without hesitation. My body tingled with the feeling of being alive as I struck at the spirit. It was so strange what adrenaline really could do to a person. Even my status as a klutz didn't affect me as I battled the disgusting No-Face Spirit. Without warning, the creature vanished and with it went my strength. I crashed down onto my knees. Fear hit me like a semi truck and I felt my body begin to tremble violently. I shook my head, trying to throw my fears away, and crawled over to the bleeding girl. It was so slight I almost missed it but her chest rose and fell periodically. I waved the other girl over, who was on the phone with (I hoped) the paramedics. I tore my scarf from my body and delicately wrapped it around the girl's head, trying to stop the blood flow. My hands shook so terribly they were almost no use, but they did the job correctly. I let out a shaky breath and couldn't help but feel slight relief.

••••••••

I sunk lower in the murky water. I had called in the police car and explained why I couldn't come over to work. He had done nothing but fret over me on the phone the entire ride home. The police had informed me that the one girl's right eye had suffered too much damage to be repaired but that the other might have a chance at being saved. The other girl hadn't spoken a word, not even when questioned by police. The official report, of course, was that a bear had attacked the girls. After being dropped off at home, I had charged upstairs and jumped into the bathtub, almost forgetting to strip off my dirty clothing.

I stood up slowly from the now chilled water and stepped up over the lip of the tub carefully. I wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around my chest and tossed another over my head, scrubbing roughly at the wet strands. I waltzed out of my bathroom, my head bent down low as I towel dried my hair. Sighing with relief, I threw my head back, letting the towel slip to the floor, only to find Haku sitting on my bed. His eyes were focused on the object in his hands. My body turned cold as I realized it was the silver dragon that rested in his hands.

He stood up suddenly and grabbed both of my shoulders, shaking me gently. Apparently, he never noticed that, besides my towel, I was completely exposed. "You could have been killed!"

"I know." I mumbled miserably.

"Chihiro, what were you thinking!" I opened my mouth to explain but was pulled into Haku's chest with bone-crushing strength.

I pushed weakly against him, "Haku, stop. You're getting wet."

He didn't even notice. His hand clutched my waist tightly, holding my body to his like a magnetic attraction while his other hand cupped my cheek in its palm. He shook his head, "Don't make me worry like that again."

My cheeks were practically glowing bright red; I felt like Rudolph. Haku exhaled, his breath tickling the shell of my ear. I coughed nervously and he held me out by my shoulders to thoroughly examine me. He twirled me around, inspecting every inch of skin I would allow him to see. "I'm fine. Really, Haku. The branches scrapped me a bit but I'm fine."

The front door was thrown open and I jumped out of my skin. I heard the flurry of feet climbing stairs and my mother burst into my room, "CHIHIRO!"

"Y-yes?" I stuttered, clutching my towel to my chest.

I remembered my mother's petulance for cleanliness and kicked the towel I had dropped on the floor into my bathroom. My mother swept me into her arms and squeezed me almost as tightly as Haku had. I glanced over to where Haku had been standing only to find nothing. Nothing except for the small, gleaming dragon lying on my night stand. I sighed and patted my frantic mother's back, "Mom, don't cry. Mom, I'm fine. Please stop crying."

* * *

**Go Chihiro!** _-Anii_


	16. Chapter 16

**1,500 views ./ / /. **

**Sorry, that's so monumental for me. I did _not_ know what to expect when I uploaded this.**

**This story has shifted so many times. But I'm pleased with how it's going (so far)**  
**I feel like its getting more and more twisted the farther down we go.**

-Anii

* * *

**Chapter 16: "It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane."  
― Philip K. Dick, _VALIS_**

"Police are officially declaring the recent murders of 39 people as the act of a dangerous serial killer. The first 2 were walking alone in the park after coming home from…"

Time halted abruptly. I could hear the slow pulse of my own heartbeat as I stood in the midst of the crowd. Kiri Nakamura, the local newswoman, stood in front of the newest crime scene. People swarmed around the yellow tape, trying to get a look at the gruesome details.

Police were spread out all over the little park area. Kiri waved over an important looking police officer who placed his hands behind his back and spoke into the microphone she held out to him. I only caught bits and pieces of what he was saying due to the immature whispering that flooded my eardrums. I elbowed Gou and gave him the most intimidating look I could muster. My attention returned to the officer and I strained to hear him.

"At this time there are no suspects. The four high school students we found this morning seemed to put up a fight. We're hoping that we can get any information from their struggle: footprints, DNA, fingerprints, etc. Anything would be helpful so if anyone saw anything, please let us know. Thank you." The police officer turned around to speak to a younger police officer. The younger man held up several plastic bags and the older officer examined them with stern, thoughtful eyes. The older man placed his hand on the younger's shoulder and led him away from the cameras.

My eyes latched onto one of the ambulance drivers who carted away a body, covered with a long pure white sheet. Pure expect for the blood-red stain across the head of the body. _Right over their eyes, _I thought as a chill swept up my spine. I turned around stiffly as the crowd dispersed and caught Haku's eye. I mouthed "No-Face" and he gave me a short nod as a reply. My head hung low as I kicked myself mentally. Time was being wasted and people were being killed.

Takamichi looked over my shoulder at the crime scene, arms crossed, face pale. "To think," He whispered low so only I could hear, "I use to lead those people to their slaughter." I watched his body convulse in a shudder.

"Tamaki was so last month! He's lucky I held on to him as long as I did."

My eye twitched with annoyance; I knew that high-pitched voice. I threw myself behind Takamichi just as Mari passed by our large group of misfits. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and complained to the girl at her side.

"Hey, that girl's pretty hot, Tatsu." One of Tatsunori's friends piped up.

"Mari!?" I gaped.

"Ew, no. The other girl; the hot one. She's looking over here. Oh! Here she comes." Gou pretended he hadn't seen the girl and smothered his giggling.

Tatsunori rubbed the back of his head in what he called his "sexy move" and looked at the pretty girl with bright eyes as she pranced on over, nervous excitement all over her face. I glanced at Takamichi and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose. "My brother is a man whore," he whispered with disgust.

My eyes returned to the girl and I saw her staring up at…

I exploded with laughter and my eyes shot over to Tatsunori. His jaw dropped low and he looked like a complete drooling idiot. I clutched my stomach and doubled over "Oh, it hurts! Hahaha!"

"Hi, I'm Nami Ito." The girl chirped, her eyes locked on to Haku.

Haku stole Tatsunori "sexy move" and my laughter tripled, "Oh my god he even pulls it off better than you do!"

My laughter was uncontrollable now and some people were beginning to stare.

"My name's Haku Kuroki." Haku gave her a small smile and my laughter halted abruptly as my heart lodged in my throat.

The girl let out a cute laugh as she smiled up at him, looking absolutely gorgeous. My heart sunk further to the floor with every comment Tatsunori's little gang uttered.

"God, she's so hot!"

"I know right!? Why can't she smile at me like that!?"

"Do you think if Haku rejects her, she'll go for me?"

"Not a chance, pizza face! She rejected Tatsu! What makes you think she'll go for you?"

I tore my eyes away from the two stunning people before me and jumped from shock as I saw the uncontrolled rage on Tatsunori's face. I opened my mouth to console him when I saw an arm come around my face and lock on to me. I was twisted around until I was facing the beautiful girl. I looked up at Haku who had another heart-stopping smile on his lips. The girl looked from my face to his with clear disappointment. "This is your girlfriend? I don't buy it."

Her arms crossed and Haku released me. I thought my embarrassment was over but then Haku grabbed me by my shoulders, his index finger tilting my chin up. The pain from the ring when the Reaper was around was nothing compared to the molten lava that was now flowing through my veins. I watched with wide eyes as Haku's lips neared closer to mine. A small intake of breath passed over my lips just before they parted slightly to receive Haku's kiss when Miss Nami ruined it all.

"Enough! I get it, you aren't available."

Haku's sweet breath and (more importantly) his soft lips moved away before even grazing lightly against mine. My heart roared angrily in my ears and I almost felt like beating Nami senseless. I smoothed down my rage as she danced over to Tatsunori who practically swatted her away like a pesky fly, "Don't be a whore!"

My jaw dropped. The entire group was silent. Tatsunori stormed away angrily. Takamichi glanced at me and turned to chase down his brother. My fingers snaked around his wrist and I smiled weakly, "I'll go get him. Could you get home and thaw out the chicken for dinner."

"Chihiro's cooking! Alright! Chihiro, you should make more for me because you love me most!" Gou clamped his hands together and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

I waved a hand at him, "Yeah, yeah" and took off towards where I had seen Tatsunori disappear. I found him sitting on a park bench by a small little stream.

I sat down heavily besides him. His face was stone. I chewed on my lip nervously before blurting, "Okay, I know you couldn't possibly have a thing for that girl. You just met her."

No response. I nudged him gently, "Hey, seriously, what caused that explosion?"

"A rabbit chasing down a wolf, isn't that strange? Are you falling for me, little rabbit?" He winked at me, his face suddenly lighting up.

I gave him a death glare and shoved him off of the bench as I stood up angrily and moved to walk away. He latched on to me and yanked me close to him. He was so much taller than me it looked awkward and painful for him to rest his chin on my shoulder but he did.

"It sounds stupid but Gramps and Mom never really looked at me. I wasn't even enough to keep Takeya around. I'm just a normal teenager who acts out to get attention. Well I used to be, I like being a rebel now all too much." He laughed softly but it faded and his voice became serious again, "Looking like an idiot…I don't like it. Especially not in front of the guys. Then that girl just had the nerve to come up to me after being rejected. It set me off. I probably made an idiot out of myself even more."

"You did." I answered.

"You suck at comfort." He muttered.

"I didn't come here to comfort you. I just came to listen."

"I don't like when people only listen and nod. Tell me what's running though my rabbit's head."

"Acting out is a stupid way to get attention. You're not a child. If you want your family to actually look at you, you have to do something good that they can be proud of, even if it's something small. Don't call your dad Takeya. He's a jerk but still your father. You have a crappy one, oh well. You have a beautiful mother who treats you like a prince, a really smart brother who loves you and an awesome grandpa with an amazing job. Don't worry about the bad things. Don't whine about looking stupid. Do you know how many times I've embarrassed myself in front of Haku and-?"

"You like him." Tatsunori jumped in.

My jaw hung open, "D-do not!"

Tatsunori straightened himself and smirked evilly down at me, "My little rabbit has a crush."

"Shut up!"

"I cannot be silenced!" He shouted, causing me to laugh - genuinely laugh.

I clamped a hand over my mouth and he grinned widely. "You should try being funny rather than a total jerk." I mumbled.

He shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Let's go home so you can feed me. Oh and Chihiro?"

I turned with a look of surprise on my face as he called out my name.

Tatsunori planted a light kiss on my cheek, "Thanks."

••••••••

I tapped on Elin's door, "Elin, Haku's here. Would you like to eat dinner with us?"

"Who's Haku?" She opened the door and looked at me with curiosity, "Who are you, dear? Have we met?"

I let out a sigh of disappointment, I hated when she couldn't remember me. "I'm a friend of your sons'. I made dinner. Would you like some?"

She smiled, "How sweet of you. Are my boys home?"

I nodded and she glided down the hallway, squealing with excitement. I slid into the dining room and plopped down beside her and Takamichi at the dinner table (there were too many people to sit at the tiny kotatsu.) She leaned over, using her right hand to block her lips' movement as she whispered to me, "Is that young man with the black hair this Haku you spoke of?" I nodded and she squealed again, "Oh he's so cute!" She said loudly.

Haku eyes met mine for a second before he moved them elsewhere. I looked down at my plate. Akiyama and Gou were already stuffing their faces.

"Kansai-style Sukiyaki- Miss Ogino you spoil me!" The old man cried out between mouthfuls.

I smiled as I lifted a thin slice of beef to my lips. I blew absently on the piece of meat in an attempt to cool it as my thoughts wandered to the murder scene this morning. Was there any way to stop this disgusting waste of human life? Suddenly sick to my stomach, I touched my head and asked to be excused. I waited until Takamichi was done eating before I pulled him outside, begging for him to take me home. He complied, asking several times if I was alright before falling into complete silence as we walked.

I pushed open my door and heard my Mom from inside, "Chihiro? Is that you?" She poked her head around the wall of the living room and waved wildly, "Hi, Takamichi!"

Takamichi's face reddened and he called back, "Hello, Mrs. Ogino."

"Thanks for walking me home." I whispered before running inside and straight up to my room, ignoring mom's cries of protest.

••••••••

I toyed with the cheap make up mom had bought me a year ago. I bit my lip before cracking open one of the cases and tenderly applying a thin layer of eye shadow to my eye lids. I removed the lid of the pencil eyeliner and stroked it against my waterline. I blinked several times after irritating my eyes with not-so-gentle pokes when the pencil slipped and stabbed my eyeball.

I stared at myself in my small mirror as I lathered lip gloss on my lips. I rubbed my lips against each other and pulled them apart, cringing with disgust; the thick paste felt strange on my lips. I dabbed the lip gloss away with the edge of my sweatshirt when I heard my window open.

"You don't have to paint your face, Chihiro."

I hid my face from him and coughed nervously. Haku gave a small sigh of amusement as he hopped down from my window sill and walked towards me. He was still dressed in the clean white shirt and black pants he had borrowed from Takamichi. His long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and his green eyes stared at me through the lenses of his fake glasses. Like a total creep, I watched with wide eyes as his arm extended out towards me. The shirt he wore was short-sleeved, I could see every muscle ripple beneath his flawless skin.

He bent down on one knee in front of me. His warm fingers wrapped around my wrist and he pulled my hand away. Haku scrubbed at my face with his thumb, rubbing off the makeup I had just applied.

"You're hopeless." His hand cupped around my cheek and he pulled my face closer to his.

A blush exploded on my cheeks as his lips kissed my forehead, "If you feel pretty with this stuff on your face, then I won't stop you. But," His lips cracked in a smile, "You look fine without it."

I looked away from him and he removed his hand from my cheek, "What was wrong earlier at dinner?"

I shook my head, "It just hit me...I always knew that they were killers but today I finally realized just how much destruction these creatures can cause. There are only a few out there and 39 people are dead! How many more will the Reaper create and release before we can stop him? How many people have to die before-?"

Haku sighed and stood up, "You shouldn't be thinking about such vile things." He lifted me off of my little chair and carried me over to my bed. "I should never have let you stay by that crime scene." He pulled the covers out from under me. Again, my eyes were glued to every movement of his lean, muscular arms. I checked the corners of my mouth for drool quickly as his back turned to me. I watched his hair slip from the elastic band and drape down Haku's back as he pulled his long hair free of the ponytail. He placed it on my nightstand before kicking off his shoes and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Mind making room?" He asked, smirking at me over his shoulder.

Without thinking, I moved over and Haku's long lean body spread out on my small bed as he pulled up the covers. My mind froze. Even my thoughts were stuttering. _I-is Haku l-laying i-in my bed? No, no this isn't possible._

Haku's green eyes watched me, "Should I move?"

"No!" I blurted. _Wait, what did I just say!?_

Haku's arms wrapped around my waist, holding my body against his with his lips lightly pressed against the top of my head. I tucked my arms in between Haku and I as I curled my legs up slightly. My heart thundered loud in my ears as Haku's scent filled my nostrils. Before I knew it, my eyes were already drooping with exhaustion.

"Don't think about the No-Face anymore. Don't think about the Grim Reaper. Don't think about the Akiyamas. Just sleep." Haku mumbled into my hair.

* * *

**God, I love Haku :3**_ -Anii_


	17. Chapter 17

**I finally worked out the "kinks" in my story so updates should be posted almost daily again! :)**

**Thanks so much to those of you who have left comments. I really appreciate it!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 17: "It is easier for a father to have children than for children to have a real father."  
― Pope John XXIII  
**

I slid open the door and Tatsunori pushed past me, "Grandpa! Chihiro is being mean to me!"

"You probably deserved it." the elder Akiyama shouted back.

Tatsunori kicked off his shoes and playfully pushed me as he darted inside to find his mother. I slid off my shoes and walked into the living room to greet the head member of the Akiyama family. My fingertips brushed against the handle of the sliding door when I heard an unknown laugh reach my ears. My body froze.

"It's good to see you, father," said the unknown voice.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to hold in my gasp. _Takeya._ Takeya Akiyama was behind this door. I stumbled away from the door backwards and bumped into Tatsunori's chest. I looked up at him, my hand still over my mouth and pointed stupidly towards the living room. He shrugged, "Yeah, the bastard finally found his way home. Tch. Whatever." Tatsunori stomped off down the hallway towards Elin's room.

"A-are you going to tell her?!" I called down to him.

"Not a chance." He replied.

"Chihiro?" Mr. Akiyama called. Busted.

"U-uh, coming!" I threw open the door and stared down at the infamous Takeya Akiyama: a man with an angular face and strong jaw line. He sat across from his father in a suit and tie. He had dark brown hair and sharp eyes, just like his father. He, honestly, looked like a younger version of the old man entirely.

Akiyama smiled at me, "Miss Ogino, meet my son-"

"Takeya." I murmured the name softly. "Ah, how rude! U-um pleased to meet you." I bowed slowly. "I'll go make some tea for you both."

The old man beamed, "Thank you." He coughed hard into his handkerchief.

I closed the door behind me and shuddered slightly as a chill crept up my spine. I stepped into the kitchen and flicked on the light, glancing at the clock. Takamichi and Haku wouldn't be home for at least an hour or so. Haku, begrudgingly attached to Takamichi's hip, went to college with Takamichi and afterwards they would spend an hour or two looking for signs of No-Face or the Reaper, which caused them to return home at roughly six o'clock or so. I dug out the teapot from one of the higher cupboards with some effort and filled it with water from the faucet.

Takamichi, oddly, had a knack for picking up hints of No-Face. Haku agreed with the Reaper and Akiyama: Takamichi had some type of strong spiritual power deep inside of him. I placed the teapot on one of the burners, cranking the heat up to high.

I plopped down at the small kitchen table, my chin falling in the palm of my hand. Sighing heavily, I drummed my fingers against the wooden table. I tapped my foot. I gnawed at my bottom lip. God, I probably looked insane but I just couldn't stop fidgeting!

My eyes kept wandering to the living room across the hall and my ears strained to catch part of the father-son conversation. I willed the water to boil for five long minutes before the teapot finally whistled loudly. I practically burst up from my chair and rushed to the stove. I pulled out two cups (I was so tempted to spit in one as a little "gift" for Takeya) just when Tatusnori burst though the kitchen doorway, making me almost dropped the expensive cups on to the floor, "Have you seen my mother? I searched the whole house; I can't find her."

I clutched the tea cups to my chest and shook my head. Tatsunori was frantic. He was searching cupboards, as if his mother were small enough to hide in such a tiny place. I set the teacups down and tugged on his ear. He turned to look at me and I pointed at the whistling teapot, "Make your father and grandfather some tea. I'll be right back."

"E-eh but-"

I rushed out the front door and, not even stopping to pick up my shoes, ran for the forest surrounding the Akiyama home. I had no idea where to start (this forest was pretty large!) but my feet, only covered by my thin white socks, just kept pounding against the rough, cold ground. I swatted at any branch that got in my way and leapt over roots jutting up from the Earth until I heard the soft trickle of laughter. I blinked and slid to a halt in the mud. The laughter grew louder and I ran towards the noise as fast as I could.

"Elin!" I shouted, stumbling on a root that had caught my foot. A naked tree branch scrapped against my face and my hands fought against it until I untangled myself and ended up in a small clearing. Elin sat in the middle, her blue dress spread out around her like a puddle. Dead leaves were sprawled out all around her but she picked them up and stuffed them into a bouquet of reds, yellows, and browns like they were the finest flowers in the entire world.

Tears fell down her pale white cheeks and her hair was dirty and tangled but she laughed gaily. I plucked a piece of tree bark from her white-blonde hair and crouched beside her, "Elin, what are you doing?"

"Everyone always leaves me." She sobbed, still making her leaf bouquets. "Maybe if I make them pretty things, then they won't leave." She muttered absently.

My heart cracked slightly in my chest. I held out my hand to her, "Why don't we go home and get cleaned up. Then I'll take you to a nice flower shop, would you like that?"

She looked at my hand. "Oh, I can't. Takeya will be home soon."

As soon as his name left her mouth, I cringed. "Takeya called. He said he'd be home later than usual. So why don't we go to that flo-"

My words were cut off as the breath drained from my lungs. I stumbled forward before doubling over, my hands on my knees. I coughed hard and lifted my head to discover that my attacker was a No-Face, who now stood behind me, its mouth split wide in a grin. In its claw-like fingers it held a tree branch, which I assumed was what had hit me. _Revenge?, _I thought miserably, remembering my bout with the No-Face from several days ago. Its masked face turned to Elin and my body bolted. I slid on the wet muddy ground in front of Elin just as the branch cracked down hard on my back again. I gasped and bit down hard on the soft flesh of my lip.

My necklace burned hot against my flesh. Andrenaline poured into my body, filling every crevice until my entire body hummed with energy. I twisted around and wrenched the branch from the creature's grasp. Its belly frowned and lunged at me quickly. I used the branch to bat it away. "Elin, run!"

She didn't seem to hear me.

"Elin! Please, run! Run! Hurry!" I screamed, smacking the branch into the No-Face again as it made another attempt to attack me.

My words didn't reach her; She was lost in her own world. She picked up several more leaves and crammed them together into more ugly bouquets. I groaned as the creature cried out and darted towards me yet again.

The No-Face struck my face hard before I could swat it away with the branch and I fell backwards on to the cold ground. Its thick puffy body climbed on top of me, its black fingers clutching my throat. I struggled to fight it off but it just grinned madly at me and smacked its lips together, "You smell good! Don't worry, this will only hurt a little!"

I clamped my eyes shut, waiting for my flesh to be torn from my body but instead, I heard the creature howl with pain. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Haku or Takamichi standing close by but I saw no one expect Elin, who was oblivious to everything around her.

"Forgive me! I didn't mean to trample on your sacred grounds!" The No-Face screamed with its borrowed voice.

I gawked as the spirit faded slowly, its cries dying with it. I blinked several times and curiosity flooded my mind but I couldn't take the chance that the being (or something worse) would come back at any moment. I hauled Elin to her feet and hissed urgently at the older woman, "Run. Now."

She did as told and I refused to stop even for a moment before crashing though the back door of the Akiyama house. I staggered into the kitchen, clinging to Elin's wrist tightly. Tatsunori was stretching upwards, his right hand reaching into the highest cupboard, "Ah, Chihiro? Where do you keep the-" His eyes landed on me. I must have looked terrible. "What the hell happened to you, Chihiro?! Mom, are you alright? Where was she?" Tatsunori rushed to his mother's side, "Chihiro, your feet!"

Gasping for air, I pushed Elin into Tatsunori's arms and sunk down on to one of the kitchen chairs. Elin plucked a leaf from her hair and handed it to Tatsunori, giggling like a little girl.

••••••••

"She was in the forest?" Tatsunori sighed softly, "Makes sense."

I hadn't told Tatsunori about the No-Face (he wouldn't have believed me anyways) and I considered telling Takamichi when he got home but quickly brushed that off as I heard Takeya's loud laugh erupt from the living room. Better not tell him that his mother was attacked and, oh yeah, his long-lost father who had abandoned him as a child dropped by for a visit. My head sunk miserably. _Was Elin even the target?_

Tatsunori delicately lifted my battered foot and gently began to wrap it in gauze. I winced and tried to block out the laughter I heard coming from the living room. My high school bully stared intently at my feet as he worked but I could tell the laughter was grating against his nerves as well. "I'm sorry. I should have gone after her myself."

I shook my head, "It's alright. Don't worry about it. It wasn't any trouble."

Takeya shouted something loudly and Tatsunori cringed, "He can come back so easily, picked up right where he left off, that bastard. Why Gramps even wants to see that man's face is beyond me. Every word he speaks is a lie. He'd kill Gramps in his sleep if Gramps had any money to give away after death."

Something crossed my mind and I felt like a change of topic was a splendid idea right about now. My head perked up and I asked, "Tatsunori, a while ago you mentioned that I was the only girl to use your first name- your _real_ first name."

His lips parted in a smile as he slowly set my foot down and lifted the other to tend to its wounds. "You remembered that, huh?" He gently wrapped up my left foot before lifting his head and looking me right in the eye, "You aren't like everyone else. Other girls love to call me 'Tatsu.' After a while all I hear is their whiney voices crying out my nickname. It makes me sick. Then you prance up to school and say in the most manly voice I've heard from a girl, 'Tatsunori.' It's a nice change, particularly for my ears."

My eye twitched, "Manly?"

* * *

**I hated writing about Takeya o.e he makes _me_ what to punch him ._. *sigh* oh well. Onward with the story! lol **_-Anii_


	18. Chapter 18

**This quote really fit perfectly! lol yay!**

**Leave a review, please :)**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 18: "I love sleep. My life has the tendency to fall apart when I'm awake, you know?"  
― Ernest Hemingway"**

My bare toes scraped against the dusty, cold Earth as I swung my bandaged feet back and forth over the edge of the Akiyama porch. I took a deep breath of the fall air and watched the main entrance for the two boys to return home. Several times I caught myself on the brink of joy and dread at their return. Joy at knowing they were safe but dread at what Takamichi's reaction would be to the news.

My eyes narrowed as I saw two undistinguishable figures tramp up the long hill to the Akiyama house. I threw myself off of the porch and made a mad dash for them, my feet screaming from the agonizing pain. I slid to a halt and put my hands up in front of Takamichi.

He smiled weakly, thinking I was playing a game, "What is it?"

My eyes darted away. He let out a nervous laugh, "Chihiro?"

"You don't want to go in there." I warned.

It was all he needed. He plowed past me and ran for his house, dropping his school bag on the ground.

"T-Takamichi!" I screamed, hastily picking up his belongings and taking off after him.

"What's this all about?" Haku asked as he followed me, easily matching my pace.

I stumbled through the door Takamichi had left wide open, panting heavily. I opened my mouth to answer Haku as I leaned against the door frame. However, I shook my head violently. "Tell you later!"

I threw Takamichi's bag down and slid into the living room. I found him standing in the doorway. I attempted to peek around his thin body. Takeya Akiyama sat with his back as straight as it would go. His sharp eyes turned to his son (a term I use loosely) and narrowed.

"Takamichi." I mummbled nervously.

I clamped both hands over my mouth as my words shattered the silence in the room. Takamichi stomped forward, fists shaking at his sides. "You! You disgusting bastard-!"

I don't know _what_ possessed me to attempt to hold back this enraged 19-year-old boy but I did. I threw my arms around his waist and yanked hard, desperately trying to pull him back from his father. Instead, my tattered, bandaged feet slid on the hardwood floor and I ended up clinging to Takamichi's waist so I wouldn't crash to the ground in an embarrassed heap. As I clung to my friend I felt his stomach heave as his breathing increased to a dangerous rate. His nostrils flared and his eyes blazed.

"Takamichi! I asked you not to cause a scene!" His grandfather snapped.

Takeya held up a hand to his father. His hard lips formed a revolting smile. "It's okay, father. I understand how ill-behaved my children have become under the care of that mad woman. My only regret is that I couldn't have raised my children properly." His voice was low and deep, as if it were coming straight from his chest.

_Mad woman? _Something in me clicked. I'd had my buttons pushed plenty of times (Tatsunori would know that) but this wasn't like that. It wasn't a slow rise of anger, it was a tidal wave that appeared out of nowhere and slammed into me with full force. I released Takamichi and silently stepped towards the older man sitting on the floor. "Sir, I know I am an outsider to the family but please inform me of what happened between you and your wife."

Takeya wasn't the least bit uncomfortable retelling the events of his marriage to Elin, "Wooing her was the only fun part about our marriage. Two years of marriage to that pathetic excuse for a wife was all I could take. But she wouldn't let me leave unless I promised her that I would return. I did," His grin darkened, "when I felt like it. That mad woman never even knew I was cheating. Hell, she still probably doesn't know."

I got on my knees and bowed so low to him my nose touched the floor. The whole room became silent as I muttered "Forgive me, sir."

I lifted myself off of the floor and launched my clenched fist at the older man. I punched Takeya Akiyama square in the nose. A part of me was screaming "Oh my god! What have I done!?" But that part was locked far, far away. The older man fell backwards, clutching his injured nose. I was practically seething with rage at this point.

"Elin is not a mad woman! She loves her sons and husband more than anything. Grief is what makes her the way she is! Grief you caused because you couldn't be a man and take care of your family! Or at least divorce your wife properly! No, you had to lie to her like the pathetic coward you are! She knew. She always knew! You were bored?! That's a sorry excuse for leaving behind your family. You even left your sons- your flesh and blood! What man in his right mind considers taking hearts and smashing them as "fun"? Why don't you try thinking about someone else before you open your fat mouth!? People like you make me sick." I spat at Takeya.

My body whipped to face Akiyama. The old man jumped and stared at me, his eyes wide with disbelief. I bowed low again. "Forgive me, sir! I won't expect pay for today and I won't come back tomorrow because of my insolence."

I scrambled back on to my aching feet and bolted out through the door. Haku, who was sitting on the porch, jolted. I covered my eyes with the crook of my elbow as I ran past him. Hot, angry tears spilled down my cheeks and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop them.

"Chihiro! Chihiro, _wait_! It's dangerous out there!" I heard Takamichi yell.

I ignored him and turned left quickly, almost skidding on the muddy path. I regained my balance and continued my sprint in my bare feet. I felt my body slam into someone and then Haku wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly as I sobbed. He rested his cheek against the top of my head. "Maybe you should rest tomorrow." He murmured softly into my hair.

I hiccupped and sniffled (real attractive, I know) "No. I'm fine."

"Chihiro. I don't think you understand how much has always been pushed at you. You're always handed the short end of the stick and you never get a single thank you." He pulled my body closer.

I inhaled his familiar scent in an attempt to calm myself but it just brought more tears to my eyes. "I don't need a thank you. I don't care how much stuff is handed to me. I'll do what I can, even if it's not much. I just…the way that man talked about Elin. She didn't deserve that. And no one was standing up for her! It's not fair that that man gets to do everything wrong in life and Elin is the only one-" I choked on my sob and buried my face in Haku's warm kachie.

He sighed softly and muttered something under his breath I couldn't hear. Then the feeling around my neck burned hotter than it had in a while. The tempo of my heart beat increased as I remembered, exactly, the last time it had been this hot.

My eyes widened as I watched the Grim Reaper step out of the shadows. His head was bent low and his stride was methodical. I begged for him not to lift his head and pierce me with those glacier blue eyes. He looked exactly the same: black clouds shifting around his feet and wrapping around his legs, black tight-fitting clothes with (I counted) four armbands encircling his arms all the way up to his shoulders, his long hair flowed out and in gently with wind I couldn't feel, just like the clouds at his feet.

I held my breath as he chuckled softly. Then, much to my horror, he threw his head back, a psychotic, wide grin plastered on his face as he howled with laughter. His head dropped low again but he tilted it to the side. Through the break in his long black hair,he watched Haku and I . "If you wanted to know more about me…all you had to do was ask."He chided.

An enormous breeze exploded from behind him and hit Haku and I with full force. I threw my arms up to cover my watering eyes from the harsh wind.

"Little girl, little girl, why do you smell so sweet?" The Reaper chanted as he stepped towards us, the giant gust of continuous wind increasing its force with every step.

Haku's form shimmered and in the blink of an eye, his body had transformed. His dangerous claws pawed at the ground as Haku's eyes watched every more the enemy made. The Reaper feigned surprise, "A river spirit. How," he licked his lips and chuckled softly again, "delicious."

Haku's lips curled back into a snarl as he growled low at the other spirit. The wind almost seemed to pulsate as the Grim Reaper spoke. "Such a majestic dragon we have. So very protective of his little chew toy."

His voice seemed to flow into my ear as if he were standing right beside me. "You have something inside of you. Something forbidden." He laughed into my ear, "Miss Kaonashi would love to see you. Ah, you shall become her present. You made her very upset when you took away her Takamichi."

My eyes widened as the wispy voice in my ear suddenly hardened on Takamichi's name. I winced as the dragon around my neck scorched my chest. I could feel the Reaper's presence burn against my back. Haku's head jerked towards me and he lunged. I managed to dodge (barely) but my body fell to the Earth as the pain in my feet took over my every thought. Haku bit into the Reaper's shoulder hard, forcing the spirit's mouth to twist in agony. The Reaper dropped the scythe he had held and I shook with the knowledge that he had been so close behind me with such a deadly weapon. His body bent back as Haku landed with his sharp teeth still buried deep in the Reaper's shoulder. The Grim Reaper's extremely long black hair no longer hid his eerily pale face. His blue eyes were wide saucers in his skull and his mouth was slightly open with shock. He stared straight up at the heavens.

I watched in horror, clutching the tiny dragon around my neck with shaky hands, as the shocked expression of the Reaper's face transformed. His lips upturned into a cruel, mocking grin. His eyebrows arched downward and his entire body rippled with his laughter. Haku released the Reaper, snarling with uncontrolled rage. I noticed Haku's muscles tighten just before he sprang on the other spirit again. This time he clamped down on the Reaper's torso.

Never once did the Reaper try to avoid Haku's dangerous, sharp teeth or even try to recover his scythe. I soon found out why. The black tendrils of smoke latched on to Haku and I choked down a scream as I heard sizzling: the sound of Haku's flesh being burned. The Reaper's laughter still echoed loudly in my ears and I shook violently with sheer terror.

_Close your eyes._

It was Haku's voice. I didn't care if I was hearing things or not: I did as told. I clasped my hands over my ears, trying to block out the Reaper's chilling laugh, and shut my eyes tightly. Blue light shone through my closed eyelids and I heard the dulled sound of a blast.

When I reopened my eyes, Haku was standing in his human form and the Harvester of souls was nowhere to be seen. My eyes scanned over every inch of Haku. His Kukuri-Bakama and his sleeves were tattered and torn to shreds. He also had scorch marks snaking up his bare legs and arms but besides that, he seemed fine (he wasn't even breathing heavily). However, his tight-fisted hands were shaking at his sides. I ran to him as fast as my trembling legs would take me. I collapsed against his chest and stared up at him. "Haku?" I whimpered fearfully.

His eyes wandered over my body, his angry face softening. "Are you alright?"

My jaw dropped. Here he was with his flesh burnt black ( and I kid you not, there were thin streams of smoke still coming up from his flesh!), and he was concerned about _my_ well-being? "Are _you_ alright?"

Haku lifted one burnt arm, "This?" He chuckled, "I'm alright. Spirits heal faster than humans."

I stared at him like he was crazy. He nudged me gently, "Trust me, I'm alright."

His eyelids slid over those enchanting green orbs and his body tilted towards mine until his forehead gently fell against mine, "Humans are weak."

"I know." I grumbled, looking away from him.

"It just makes them all the more precious." He whispered softly, his warm hand cupping my cheek as his eyes flew open.

I felt my body temperature rise well above a safe degree (in fact, I'm pretty sure I could smell my brain being fried in my skull) and I stared at those green eyes of his.

"Do you hate the First No-Face?"

I blinked at Haku's odd and sudden question, "No."

"I blame humans."

"W-what?! Why?" I shivered slightly as a cold breeze brought a chill up my spine.

Haku turned his back to me and looked over his shoulder at me. "Come on."

_A piggy back ride?_ "No, you're injured. I'll walk."

Haku jerked his head, signaling for me to climb on. "You're injured as well. You aren't walking."

I gave in (it wasn't that difficult when your feet ached and sent massive amounts of pain shooting up your legs). I shyly wrapped my arms around Haku's neck and he lifted me up off of my feet effortlessly.

I pressed my bright red face into Haku's warm kachie. His voice was soft as he spoke but I hung on every word, "You humans somehow find your way into our hearts, then you go and leave us so suddenly. A lifetime to a human is such a small amount of time in our lives."

Haku's eyes were glued straight ahead. I watched his face, illuminated by moonlight as he spoke. I felt tears sting my eyes. _This can't be happening._ There's no way that I was curled up in the arms of Haku, pressed against his soft and warm Kachie, his beautiful face bright with the silver gleam of the moon. For seven years I had waited for him- seven long years.

I held my tears in as Haku continued. "You leave us behind. Do you understand how much it hurts to love someone with your whole heart and then being unable to keep them in your arms? To watch them leave you without being able to stop it?" He shifted me up in his arms. "That's why most spirits never love humans, Sacred Crime or not. A spirit's body can take enormous amounts of damage and yet such a frail creature like a human can destroy us, body and mind."

I nuzzled my cold nose against his warm neck. "Did you love a human?"

Silence.

I mentally smacked myself. _Why would you ask such a personal question!?_

I felt a slight breeze and lifted my head off of Haku's shoulder. We were outside of my window.

"Your parents aren't home." Haku stated as he held out a hand and raised the window up.

Haku "jumped" through my window and let me clamber off of his back. He didn't turn back around to face me, he just climbed up on my window sill, refusing to meet my eyes. I stared at his back and almost screamed for him not to go. I wanted to so badly but just as I opened my mouth to beg, he whispered so softly I almost didn't think he spoke at all, "I didn't _love_ a human. There is no past tense- I still love her."

With that, he disappeared. Leaving me to stand awkwardly in the center of my room wondering what the hell had just happened.

••••••••

The flutter of movement pulled me out of a dreamless sleep. My sleepy eyes cracked open slightly, my head still buried in my pillow. I groaned, displeased at having been torn from blissful sleep for no reason. Untill...

I bolted upright in bed as my chest lit on fire. I glanced down at the dragon around my neck and when I lifted my eyes again, I let out a bellowing scream. I clamped my eyes shut and held my head between my hands. _No, this is all a dream._ This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be real. I must still be asleep. I couldn't have just seen the Grim Reaper in my room.

"Face reality, little girl." His chuckle sent ice daggers into my body.

I screamed again, louder than I ever had before as my eyes flew open and locked on to those eerie glacier blue eyes. My nightmares had leaked into reality.

* * *

**Should I seek professional help? o.O I actually enjoy writing about the Grim Reaper. Something is wrong with me ._. Forgive me if this is such a huge cliffhanger! I won't leave you in suspense for long :)** _-Anii_


	19. Chapter 19

**I have a chorale performance tomorrow everyone.**

**Wish me luck, please! I'm so nervous . / / / .**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 19: "Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."**  
**― From a headstone in Ireland**

I groaned with sleepiness as my eyes opened tentatively. My vision blurred and I blinked several times to clear away the haze. A small gasp escaped my lips as I found myself sitting upright, chains on my ankles and wrists. I shook my wrists violently but couldn't free myself.

I stretched my arm out but my motion was halted half way through by the chains. I concentrated hard on the hand of my right arm. I grunted softly and my fingers twitched with the pressure as I tried to push my arm past the chain's limit. I failed and my arm dropped uselessly at my side with a loud clatter as the chains clanked against the stone floor beneath me. I raised my eyes and let out a pathetic cry.

Before me, not even twenty feet away, stood a woman. She wore a black and gray very old-fashioned kimono. She held her deathly pale hand out, a small fire burning in her palm. She knelt down before me, her entire face hidden by a mask. I stared at the design of the mask with a mix of terror and awe and without thinking, my fingertips brushed against the white mask.

Her head lowered and her long, dark hair slid forward slightly. "Give me your hand."

I was taken aback by how beautiful her voice sounded. She looked dark and depressing so I expected a quiet or rough voice to trickle from her throat. Her words glided smoothly over my ears. She didn't speak harshly but didn't speak gentle either, it was perfect harmony.

I shakily gave the woman my right hand. She threw her hand-held fire up into the air and it bounced off of something high above our heads and went out suddenly. The room fell into inky blackness and I cried out in panic. Then, without warning, light exploded way up above. I watched as the flame spread and the room grew brighter and brighter. The woman took my hand in hers and flipped my hand over roughly. I stared at her as her thumb probed into my palm. A pinprick of pain spread up my arm with the more pressure she applied. She pressed harder, sending the pinpricks all the way up to my shoulder, until I yelped. Then she dragged her thumb over the heel of my palm and right into the center of my wrist where she applied pressure again until the pain made me stutter, "W-what are you doing?"

She didn't answer. Her thumb crawled its way up my arm, making several pit stops along the way before she reached my clavicle. She lifted her thumb from my skin and I thought her body search was over until her entire hand pressed against my chest, right over my heart. I scooted back the more she applied pressure until my back crashed into a wall. She pressed so tightly on my chest I could barely breathe.

"Please stop." I whimpered.

"Angeu didn't lie to me." Her breath hitched in her throat before she let out a loud laugh that sent chills down my spine. She threw her head back with her laughter before it died away into a soft giggle.

"Where am I?" I asked, shifting my body off of the cold wall behind me.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked. Her eyes flickered slightly and suddenly, bright, normal-looking, chocolate brown eyes stared down at me.

I nodded my head and swallowed hard. There was no one else she could be. The mask had been a dead give away; She was the First No-Face Spirit.

"Good. Angeu calls me Kaonashi. I prefer that name. I like it." She stood straight and her fingers lightly touched her mask before she tore it free of her body, her head twisting to the side with stunning grace. She opened her completely black eyes (not a single color stood out in them, not even white) and smiled, letting the mask slip from her long, elegant fingers. It didn't clatter to the floor as I thought it would, as gravity dictated that it should. No, instead it moved aside and hovered in the air, the "face" of the mask turned towards its mistress. "Your name is Chihiro." She stated.

She stretched out her hand to me, again. "Come."

Weary of her hand, I merely gazed at it.

"I won't look into your energy, if that's what concerns you." She explained, seeing my expression of distrust. "Now, stand."

_It's either stay here and rot or go with her, Chihiro._ Whispered a thought that pushed past all the fear, distrust, and frustration.

"You have me chained. I can't." I held up one shackled hand.

"Stand." She ordered.

I gave one last look at the iron chains clinging to me before I pushed my body upwards and stood on my feet. The chains burst into nothing but rust at the slightest pull and sprinkled down on to the floor gently. My eyes widened and I stared at my now free body. The Spirit Woman grunted and my spine straightened. She took my hand in hers and pulled me away from the lighted chamber we had been in. Her soft voice brushed against my ears as we stepped into complete darkness, "I will explain all once you are comfortable."

••••••••

Kaonashi had brought me into a different room than before. Where as the other room had smelled of dampness and the air was thick, the air here smelled sweet and fresh. The light high above, which had followed us, dully lit up a large circular portion of the room but the rest remained cast in shadow. Deep purple cushions were spread out across the floor. Kaonashi sat, leaning against a mound of the abundant pillows around the room. Her body wasn't facing me but I could see the smile on her lips as she looked off into the darkness around us.

She sat with one leg folded and another bent up at the knee. Her pale skin contrasted violently with her dark surroundings. She brought the tip of a kiseru _( Anii Note: long-stem pipe)_ to her lips and took a long deep breath before tilting her head back gracefully and blowing the thick smoke cloud out into the air above her.

Her reddened lips curled into a wicked smile. A spirit stumbled out of the shadows before Kaonashi. I choked back my scream of suprise. He looked like a large fox but walked upright on his hind legs with bulging muscles that no ordinary fox had in the Human World. His fur was matted with blood and his breaths came out raspy and chaotic. He crashed down on to his knees a mere five feet from Kaonashi. He was close enough now that I could see the blood dripping from the corners of his muzzle through his clenched, razor-sharp teeth. The weak spirit before her bent his head low with respect and Kanoashi set down her pipe.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"I do not know, Mistress." The spirit answered, though (as far as I could tell) his mouth didn't move once.

"Where is your home?" Her smile darkened

"I have no home, Mistress." The spirit's voice was filled with exhaustion and devoid of hope.

Kaonashi pressed the middle finger and index finger of her left hand together then placed them upright at the left corner of her mouth. She drew in a deep breath and held it for several moments. I shook with nerves as I watched the demon before me in silence. He sat, unmoving, and waited for Kaonashi to rid his pain and suffering.

Kaonashi breathed out very slowly and with her breath came a thick black shadowy cloud. The stream of smoke-like breath shot out straight until it reached just above the weak spirit's head. Once directly above the pitiful thing, the smoke angled down.

My collar-bone started to burn and I winced slightly. _Ah!_ I pulled my shirt out slightly and examined my chest. The silver dragon hung around my neck just as usual and burned unforgivingly against my skin as it sensed the No-Face being born before me. I released my shirt collar and watched Kaonashi- she hadn't noticed.

Kaonashi's breath still blew out with a soft whistling sound as the smoke fanned out around the spirit's skull and dripped down the entire length of its body. I bit my lip as a No-Face without a mask now knelt before Kaonashi, the weak spirit's old form was gone entirely. She held out her hand, palm up, and a round mask hovered upright just over her hand. She moved her hand towards the new No-Face, offering the mask to the creature. Its pencil-thin arms reached out and positioned the mask on its "face."

Kaonashi smirked before lifting her pipe once again to her lips and muttering, "That is how _I _make a No-Face. That is my curse to all Spirits."

I swallowed hard, my body had not stopped shaking since meeting this woman. "Y-you said you would explain everything to me, Miss." The last word came out as a strangled whisper.

She sighed and waved the now complete No-Face away. She set the long-stemmed pipe down before wiggling her finger at me, signaling for me to scoot closer. I did so and she brushed my hair away from my face. "You already know my story?"

I nodded, "I do. But how do you? Weren't your memories taken?"

"As if those idiots could steal away my precious memories so easily. Although, they did get my name." She smirked and her head tilted to the side, "So my story is known? No matter, do you know why Angeu brought you here to me? Do you know why I like that boy, Takamichi?"

"I have no idea why I'm here." I answered honestly. I bit my lip before plunging on, "Are you Elin's friend from the forest? Is that why you care for Takamichi?"

Kaonashi clapped her hands together, "How delightful! You know this much already?" Her face darkened as her grin turned sinister, "Yet you still cannot defeat me. Angeu tells me of your friends' attempts to find a way to stop the No-Face- my race." She shifted forward. My muscles tightened with fear as her fingertips brushed lightly across my chest. "Do you know what resides here?"

"My heart." I answered, confused.

"Do you know what resides in this heart?" She continued.

"Blood? I don't understand what you mean. Nothing is there." Her questions were beginning to frustrate me.

"Oh, there is something there. Something beautiful that I was denied." Her hand moved from my chest and traveled slowly up my neck. She cupped my cheek in her palm and brought her face so close to mine I could only stare at those black pits that were her eyes. "The love for a certain River Spirit."

My eyes widened and my body turned cold, "What are you going to do with Haku?"

She genuinely looked confused. "Nothing. Why would I want that Spirit? He's not even tasty. He's too salty." She explained, her nose scrunchingn up with disgust.

"Please, just tell me what you want." I begged, my brain over working to decipher her words' meanings.

"Think of my past, love." She replied, her face edging closer.

I blinked, "Do you wish to make Haku suffer like you suffered?"

She pouted, "Why would I do that? Besides," she blew gently on my lips, "he's already torturing himself every day. It's quite amusing to watch."

"Haku is…torturing himself?" I asked, breathless.

She nodded and said dramatically, " 'Should I touch her?' 'God, why does she look at me like that? It makes me want to kiss her breathless.' 'Why does she need to cling to him like that with that kind of expression on her face?' 'Must I helplessly watch her leave my side again?'" Her ice-cold fingers caressed my cheek.

I squirmed against her. I even tried to thrust out my hips and wiggle myself free but her pale hands held fast to my body. "Don't try and lie to me. Haku never said any of that."

My eyebrows cinched together and she snorted with disgust and rolled her eyes. "So clueless. All of you _humans_ are." She spat on the word 'human'. "He didn't have to_ say_ it. What I quoted was from his heart. You humans can't see what is so clearly around you. Yet you all act so quickly." Her voice hardened, "That is why I hate humans."

Suddenly, Kaonashi was behind me, her chest pressed tightly against my back as one hand held on to my waist tightly and the other forced my head to tilt to the left. My breath caught in my throat as fear re-entered my body. The tip of her nose brushed against the base of my neck, "You smell so much like him- your river spirit. His essence clings to you. I don't need to wonder at how much grief he will drown in when you are no longer his."

Her voice changed; I could almost hear the tears present in her voice, "Grief is such a dangerous thing. It's cruel."

"You eat people." I hissed through clenched teeth, adrenaline making me grow bold. "You're the danger."

Her voice shifted again but it held no anger or annoyance, it was rather flat, "Gobbling up someone is a kinder death than a the kind of death grief brings about. I wanted to eat Elin. But I could not; she was such a pretty little thing. When I asked her why she didn't simply do harm to herself or her husband or even-on one occasion I believe I mentioned- his mistress." She breathed out softly against the skin of my neck, "She told me she could not. 'Even if I become a hated burden to my family I must not let Takeya destroy me.'" She quoted. "Stupid girl, he already had destroyed her."

"That forest clearing- that's where you would meet with Elin wasn't it?" I asked, my body prickling from her touch.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"You saved us that day with the No-Face."

"I did not spare you or Elin. There was to be no trespassing on my sacred grounds." She growled.

"S-sacred…" My voice faded. I swallowed hard and whispered, "That's where your tree was, wasn't it?"

"How clever." She clucked, her eyebrow raising with amusement.

"You still haven't answered why I was brought here." I tried to struggle against her.

She chuckled softly, "Oh but I have."

"B-but you said you didn't want to hurt Haku-." My voice rose like a pouting child's.

She waved her hand around in a carefree manner. "I want nothing to do with your River Spirit." Her eyes narrowed. "I want you."

"Me?" I squeaked. "What do you want with me?"

"I can hear your heartbeat." Her index finger tapped against my waist. Her breath tickled my neck. "It sings with your love- your taboo love. My heart, which has grown cold and lonely, longs to hear a song like the one your heart makes. It sounds so similar to my Gyoson's. You will be my replacement for him. You will be my new love, Chihiro."

* * *

**Tomorrow I won't be able to reply/update. Forgive me! Bet you didn't think the story would go this way, did ya' xD?** -_Anii_


	20. Chapter 20

**My concert ended sooner than I thought it would! So, here you go guys!**

**20 Chapters, woot! lol xD**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 20: "One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too."**  
**― Friedrich Nietzsche**

"Y-your love?!" I sputtered. I tore my body away from her and crawled as far from her as I could get. Wide-eyed, I turned to look at her, "You really are insane."

I didn't even see her body twitch but suddenly she was on top of me. Invisible fingers trapped my wrists against the cold floor. I tried to rock my body back and forth in an attempt to free myself but Kaonashi remained poised on top of me.

"I'm a girl!" I cried out, hating how desperation clung to my every word. "Can't you get Angeu to love you!?" _(Anii Note: Angeu is the Grim Reaper)_

Kaonashi tilted her head to the side, her finger tapped against her chin pensively. "Why should gender matter? Spirits can take on any shape they desire."

Before my very eyes, Kaonashi's long hair shot up into her skull until it hung just above her shoulders. The shape of her face turned more angular and her soft facial features hardened. I watched as the transformation extended to the rest of her body. Her entire body shifted and changed effortlessly until a male version of Kaonashi sat on top of me. Her wicked grin remained though.

"I don't wish for your love, I just long to hear that sweet song." Her expression seemed even more cruel now that her face was sharper and stronger. "As for Angeu." She shook her head, "He has no heart. Making him of no use to me in that department." She bent down and rested her head against my chest.

I held my breath and clenched my teeth together. Every muscle in my body tensed as I waited for her to move or speak. She didn't.

Finally I forced out, "Kaonashi?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you let the No-Face attack the Human World? And why are you working with the Grim Reaper?" I questioned.

"Angeu?" Her head lifted from my chest (much to my relief) and she blinked. "You want to know why Angeu and I released our pets?" She tapped her chin in thought as her body shifted back to that of a female's. She shrugged, "Angeu visited me one day and asked if I was unhappy. He said he knew how to free me from this prison the Elders created…" Her smirk became deadly, "by making me an Elder."

"An elder?" I squeaked.

She nodded, "Technically, even though I am a creation of the Elders, the No-Face that followed after me are my species. They are unrelated to the Spirits of both worlds. Elders become Elders by being the oldest spirit of their grouping." She pressed a hand to her own chest, "I am the oldest No-Face spirit."

"I-I don't understand. There are already No-Face in the worlds. Why can't you just be considered an Elder now?"

"Because my race are like the slaves of the Spirit Realm. I am the lead slave. We are kept weak for a reason." Anger sparked in her eyes.

"You let them eat humans so they would get stronger." I stated, eyes widening with understanding.

She nodded, "Weak, we cannot do anything. But strong slaves can revolt. If I become an Elder, those other damn bastards cannot stop me. The Spirit World will be ours and the Human World will once again bow down to the Gods." Her mouth widened in a sinister grin and she laughed loudly.

Kaonashi wiped a tear of joy from the corner of her eye and bent down over me. Her fingers delicately stroked my cheek before her lips brushed against my forehead lovingly. My eyes opened wide and even after she moved away, I remained stunned.

"Goodnight, my love." She whispered.

••••••••

"Chihiro! Chihiro!" Haku's hoarse cries reverberated in my ears.

My eyes shot open. _Cold. _I shivered and hugged myself to keep warm. My eyes scanned the area and I discovered I was in a forest, I had no clue which. _Trees. All I see are trees._ I tilted my head back and peered through the bare branches of the abundant trees. Stars hung in the sky above me, twinkling delicately against the pitch blackness of the sky.

Haku's voice called out my name again.

Haku! Haku, here I am!

My hand rose to my throat and I blinked, stupefied. Why hadn't I heard my own voice? I screamed but, still, not a single sound reached my ears. _I can't speak. _I lifted my arm up to eyelevel. _I seem to be solid. Why can't I talk then?_

Haku came into view as he shoved aside several tree branches. His eyes were wild, his clothes tattered. His hair was all over the place and he was breathing heavily, "Chihiro!" He shouted loudly, desperation clearly present in his cracking tone.

"Haku, did you find her?!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Takamichi came into view, a flashlight in his hand. He panted heavily, his breath puffing out in small clouds.

"It's no use! She isn't here!" Haku cried, his face cracking with grief. "I thought I sensed her over here!"

My heart squeezed as the Eldest Akiyama stumbled through the forrest to stand near Haku and Takamichi. "Did you find her!?"

The old man's eyes saddened as he discovered that I wasn't around. Well, I was but for some reason I had suddenly learned how to turn invisible! _Where was this ability years ago? _I hissed. _Like when Tatsunori was bullying me!_

Speak of the devil. Tatsunori jogged up to stand beside his brother, his face was confused and...frightened? He was panting even worse than his grandfather and brother where. He put his hand on his hips, arched his back, and groaned into the night, "God damnit where is this little rabbit!"

Haku lashed out angrily at a branch beside him, almost ripping the entire tree from the ground. "Why can't we find her!?"

My heart throbbed in my chest and I reached out to him. _Haku, I'm right here. I'm right in front of you._ My fingertips passed though Haku's chest without a second of hesitation.

His body didn't even shiver and he showed no sign that he had heard me. Takamichi touched Haku's shoulder lightly and awkwardly, "We'll find her."

Akiyama nodded, "Of course we will! Tatsunori come with me. We didn't check over there yet! Let's go!" The old man flew off with incredible speed.

Tatsunori doubled over, hands on knees, and wheezed, "Dear lord that man is fast!"

The youngest Akiyama took after his grandfather, leaving his awkward brother and the River Spirit, who was seething with frustration, alone together.

"Haku!"

I turned and saw much missed faces. In a row, my friends from the Spirit World all stood, looking bad ass. Laughter bubbled in my chest and I bit my lip hard to stop it.. Zeniba, Yubaba, Boh, Yu-Bird, and even No-Face all stood in a small group together. Yubaba stepped forward, "Quit sniveling you little worm. Leave the humans to search in this pathetic world. You come with us and we'll look in the Spirit World." Her eyes narrowed, "If there weren't a possibility that Sen were trapped in the Spirit World, I would have sealed that damned Gateway this instant. Now, let's go! There's no time to waste!"

Haku nodded firmly and joined the group of Spirits. Zeniba turned to Takamichi, who stood dumbly and gawked at the Spirits, "Keep searching, deary. You're grandfather might know a way to reach her."

Takamichi's eyes widened, "Really? Would he, really?"

Zeniba nodded before disappearing along with the others, a mischievous grin on her face.

••••••••

I bolted upright, gasping loudly as I was shaken from my dreams. I covered the right side of my face with my hand and took several slow, shaky breaths as I tried to calm the rapid pulsating of my heart. I lifted my head and scanned the room. Was what I had seen a dream? How could that have happened?

"Love is so powerful."

I shrieked with fright as Kaonashi's voice echoed beside me. I turned to find her staring at me, a blank look on her face. She tilted her head to the side, "I thought I already told you this, my love?"

"Told me what? That I could creep on people in my dreams? No, I don't think that came up." I muttered, shaking like a leaf.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "When one is so very desperate and lonely, their hearts reach out to the people they miss the most in dreams. You miss your River Spirit and friends I presume?" Her eyes opened and rested on me, waiting for the reply she expected.

I nodded slowly, "Of course."

"Your precious heart sent out a cry to them. It latched on to your friends' hearts, who must also miss you, and allowed you to see what you saw." She explained simply. She yawned and tapped her mouth with her hand. "Watching you sleep is so boring."

"Y-you were watching me sleep?" A shudder slid down my body.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." She stood and held out her hand, "Come."

I sighed and took her hand. "What are you planning on doing to me?" My body felt weak and heavy.

"Right now? Feed you." She answered. "Humans need quite a lot of sleep and food, correct?" She pulled me away from the lit room I had slept in and led me through complete darkness again.

"Why are you taking care of me?" I asked wearily.

"I must take care of that heart in your breast if I want to hear its song. Honestly, Chihiro, don't act so silly. Your questions are getting frustrating." Her voice clucked in the darkness. I heard a loud creak and light spilled around me. I closed my eyes tightly to the barrage of light, groaning softly.

When I reopened them, Kaonashi and I were standing in a sunlit field. _Sunlight?_ My head tilted upwards to see the normal, everyday, bright-blue sky suspended above me. I gasped softly and swung my head around, scanning the area around me. An enormous tree stood tall and proud amidst a sea of healthy green grass peppered with flowers. Kaonashi released my hand and stepped under the tree. She lifted her arm up, her hand poised to catch something. I watched her with confusion expressed clearly on my face. The nearest branch was way above her head. _What is she doing?_

No sooner had I thought the words, a large, fat red apple plopped down from the tree and landed smoothly in Kaonashi's waiting hand. She swiftly returned to my side and offered the apple to me. I took the fruit from her hand tentatively. The abnormal apple was so huge I had to hold it in both of my hands. I stared down at its shiny surface with suspicion. The image of Haku, frantic as he looked for me, brought a wave of emotions crashing into me. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks but kept my eyes locked on the enormous apple. "How can I stop you?" I hissed quietly.

"You want me to tell you how to defeat me? Forgive me, love, but I have no intention of committing such suicide." Kaonashi pushed the apple up to my lips, "Now, eat."

My lips didn't part, even though my dry tongue desperately wanted to taste the delicious juice of the apple. I pulled the fruit away and said, my voice lined with steel, "Tell me how to defeat you or I'll starve myself to death."

Kaonashi was taken aback. She started to stutter out a weak laugh but stopped when she realized I was completely serious. Her voice became dangerously low, "How dare you."

"How badly do you really want my heart?" My eyes locked with hers and I shot daggers in her direction.

"Fine! Kill yourself!" She shrieked, throwing her hands into the air.

As she left, the grassy forest disappeared completely and I was in the dim room with the purple pillows once again. My eyes longingly turned to the apple, which melted into ash in my palm. I bit my lip hard as my stomach cried out with hunger. I plopped down on one of the purple pillows and swallowed back the fresh tears.

"Chihiro? Chihiro is that you?"

_Huh? _I turned around to find Takamichi standing behind me.

"Takamichi!" I launched myself at him.

However, instead of crashing into his warm body, I belly-flopped on to the floor. Groaning with pain, I sat up and looked over my shoulder. He was still there. "W-what happened?"

He rubbed his head. "S-sorry. I don't really have a physical presence here."

"Could have said that sooner." I grumbled, scrambling to my feet and standing in front of him.

"Sorry. Where have you been!?" His voice turned frantic. "You've been missing for two weeks now!"

"Two weeks? It seems like it's only been a day- two, at the most." I mumbled, amazed. _I must be in the Spirit World. There's no other explanation._

"Here it's been two weeks. Haku and your friends are looking for you in the Spirit World but I haven't heard anything." His voice lowered, "Your parents are worried sick. The police are saying that you're the 40th victim of the serial killer that's been loose."

Grief and guilt slammed into me all at once with full force. My voice wavered, "I don't know where I am exactly."

My eyes lowered and Takamichi rushed to perk me up, "Oh! No, don't be upset! We'll find you. Don't worry."

Icy dread shot up my spine. I don't know how I knew, but I was positive something was coming. I struggled to relay all the information I could to my friend. "Takamichi! It's the First No-Face. The Grim Reaper kidnapped me and brought me to her. Takamichi, tell the others that she wants to become an Elder. That she-!"

Takamichi's figure flickered and then disappeared entirely.

"Ah, ah, ah. Can't have those old bats and that little River Spirit spoiling our fun now can we, little girl?" The Grim Reaper chided.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review. Any questions, ask me! I reply/try to reply to any person who messages me or leaves a review :D **_-Anii_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Please review!**_

_**Double chapter update day! XD Woot**_

_**-**Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 21: "We cannot tear out a single page of our life, but we can throw the whole book in the fire."  
― George Sand, _Mauprat_**

I stared up into the glacier blue eyes of the Grim Reaper. He grinned down madly at me, his eyes wide with delight. "How sad Kaonashi would be if you were to leave her."

"I'm going to starve myself anyways!" I squeaked (I had meant to shout it but this creature inspired such fear in me that nothing could make me speak above a whisper.)

"You forget," He leaned towards me, "I am Death."

_Crap._

"Starve yourself all you want, it will do you no good if I do not take your soul. Your body will grow thinner and thinner, weaker and weaker until you finally give in and do as Kaonashi asks."

He stepped closer and I gasped loudly. He took a step back, slightly startled. A smile broke out on his face, "Fear smells so delicious." Then he bent towards me. His cold finger slipped around the chain of my necklace and lifted it up until the silver dragon was pulled free from the collar of my shirt.

"Please don't take it from me." I whimpered, trying desperately to lean as far away from the Grim Reaper as I could.

His wide eyes twinkled as his mouth contorted into a disgusting evil grin. "What's this? Keeping secrets are we, little girl?"

His other hand reached out towards my neck. It's so difficult to explain how a person's body can revolt against its mind. My mind was paralyzed with fear but my body was desperate to protect my last link to Haku. My fist slammed into the Reaper's nose and my body jerked away from his. The chain, still caught on his finger, broke apart from the force and my necklace clattered to the floor. I flung myself on to the groun just as the Grim Reaper made a move for the dragon. I used my entire body to protect the small silver dragon, clutching it between both of my hands and pressing it tightly to my chest as I curled into a ball.

The Grim Reaper grabbed a fistful of my hair and effortlessly lifted my upper body from the floor. I gasped with pain and clenched my teeth together. He held out his hand, "Give it to me."

"Kill me." I hissed.

No emotion was present on his face but still he insisted, "Don't play games, give me the charm."

"I wont!" I cried out in pain as he yanked my head back farther.

"Angeu! Release her!" Kaonashi rushed to my side as the Reaper's fingers freed themselves from my hair and I crashed to the floor.

My little attack had taken up so much energy that I already didn't have. Still clinging to Haku's dragon, I slipped into unconsciousness.

••••••••

Fog swayed slowly all around me. _Am I dreaming?_

The fog cleared and I found myself standing in Yubaba's office at the bath house. In fact, I stood next to the old bath house Madam, who was sitting behind her desk, scribbling on some papers before her. My gaze tore away from Yubaba's crinkled face and found Haku; my heart split in two. He paced the room, his body trembling. Violet crescents rested under his green eyes. His mood had gone from frantic to completely and entirely freaking out.

"Stop pacing, Haku! You're making me seasick." Yubaba grumbled.

Haku stomped up to the desk and slammed both of his palms down on the desk, "Why can't we find her!?"

Yubaba's eyes narrowed, "She's hidden by the First and no doubt that damned Reaper is helping keep her from us as well."

"We have to do something-!"

"Enough! You want to do something!? Fine, go search endlessly some more!" Yubaba stood and glared at Haku, "But if you'd shut up and listen to me I think I might have a plan."

Haku blinked and stepped back slightly, "A plan?"

"Yes." Yuaba's enormous head jerked up and she silenced Haku with a wave of her hand, "Shush! I sense something. We mustn't speak of this here, someone's listening."

••••••••

I heard soft humming.

_Someone is singing? _I moaned softly as I cracked open my eyes. Life flowed from my head down to my toes, waking every muscle in my body. I nuzzled my face deep into the soft pillow my head rested on. _Who was it?_

My vision cleared and the fog surrounding my mind dissipated. Kaonashi's masked face hovered above me. I squeaked with fright and her fingers went to her mask, "You're finally awake."

I sat up slowly and whispered dangerously, "You were listening to my dreams weren't you?"

She smirked but did not answer my question. Instead she asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" My memory returned and my spine went ramrod straight. The Grim Reaper was nowhere to be seen. Then my eyes wandered to where my head had been placed, which just happened to be Kaonashi's lap. "No, he didn't." I answered softly.

She pushed my hair away from my face, "Good."

I gasped and jerked my head back and forth as I searched the nearby area fervently. "The dragon! Where is it!? Did you take it!? Give it back, please!"

Kaonashi pointed to my clenched fist. I unfurled my fingers and there, sitting in my palm, rested the silver dragon, the broken chain still hooked through the circle of the dragon's body. I let out a sigh of relief. Kaonashi laughed softly and took a deep breath from her kiseru. I looked away from her oddly loving face and muttered, "W-why were you wearing your mask?"

She blinked, stumped by the question. "Habit, I guess."

I coughed weakly, "Did the Elders make you wear that mask?"

"No. I chose to."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I cannot honestly tell you. A lot of Spirit's used to wear masks, even Elders. I just never thought of _not_ having a mask. Most Spirits don't now though." She bit down on the tip of her pipe and shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why do the No-Face wear them?" I asked, pulling my knees to my chest.

"You love questions. My kind do not have faces, so I supply one, simple as that. My name means 'No-Face', you know." she answered, her long, thin fingers brushing over her mask, which sat obediently at her side.

I gnawed on my lip, "What will it take to get you to call off all the No-Face Spirits?"

"Are you still stuck on that? First off, love, I do not control the No-Face. I'm stronger than they are so I can hurt them if they try to harm me or someone under my protection, but they follow their own orders, not mine. Second, I will not stop. I will become an Elder and proceed with my plans."

"What if I willingly staid with you?" I blurted out.

"What good would a bargain like that be? You cannot leave. Angeu will not let you die. Why do I need you to willingly stay?" Kaonashi retorted.

"Because even if I don't die the song in my heart can."

Her eyes narrowed, "Explain."

"I know a way to get rid of my memory of Haku. Without my condemned love for a Spirit, my heart won't sing the way you want it to." I bluffed.

_She's going to know I'm lying! Crap! Straight face, Chihiro; keep a straight face!_

Kaonashi eyed me suspiciously for several moments and I felt the room fill with suffocating tension. I swallowed hard as she sucked on her ancient pipe. Then her lips cracked in a malicious smirk, "Looks like, along with that sweet song, I'm going to have entertainment if I keep you around. I'll consider it. But for now, Goodnight my feisty replacement."

Kaonashi waved, grinning madly, before vanishing completely. I stared where she had been sitting for several moments before I threw myself on to the colored pillows spread throughout the room. I buried my face into the nearest pillow and tried to steady my breathing. My heart pounded loudly in my ears.

_I lied to her, _I thought_. Such a stupid lie, too. Why would she give up freedom and power for some stupid song?_

I took a deep breath and sat up slowly. I won't let her keep me here. I won't let her do what she wants with me. I unclenched my fist and revealed the dragon again. With a single finger, I lightly stroked the metal dragon and felt a smile touch upon my lips. I hid the dragon in my fist again and brought my fist to my lips. _Haku. Haku, where are you? When will you find me?_

"Chihiro."

A chill slid up my body with incredible speed and I whipped around to face the owner of the voice.

"Takamichi!" I gasped and stumbled to my feet, "Is that you!?"

Takamichi's figure appeared before me and his worried face cracked with relief. He grabbed both of my shoulders and I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's me. Chihiro, what were you trying to say before?" He crushed me to his chest and I could smell the incense from the temple on his clothing.

I blinked, "I-I. I can't tell. How are you able to touch me?"

Takamichi released me and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I-" he coughed, "Never mind that. Why can't you tell where you are?"

"Takamichi, do you not understand how big the Spirit World is? Plus it's not like I've gotten my one phone call here. This isn't jail." No this was much much worse.

His image flickered but steadied, "Damn..."

He rubbed the back of his head and let out a deep heavy sigh, "Well has this "First" lady been keeping you safe? She hasn't hurt you right?"

My fingers automatically flew to the back of my head, "_She_ hasn't."

"Do you know what she wants?"

A blush crept up my neck and spread throughout my cheeks, "Y-yes."

When I didn't explain further, Takamichi sighed again and asked, "Have you been good? You didn't do anything stupid right?"

I looked down at my feet.

"Oh dear god don't tell me you did something reckless." Takamichi moaned, face palming.

"I did." I waved my hand as he opened his mouth to speak, "Don't. Takamichi, I just need you to do something for me."

His face hardened, "What it is?"

My eyes shot up and I stared straight into Takamichi's eyes, "Ask Yubaba if there is a way for me to forget my past. Everything. I want to forget everything."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review!** _-Anii_


	22. Chapter 22

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a blast writing it!**

**Seriously, it might be my favorite chapter...although I still like chapter 8**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 22: "Memories are what warm you up from the inside. But they're also what tear you apart."  
― Haruki Murakami, _Kafka on the Shore_**

Takamichi's mouth hung open for what seemed like ages. I had taken on a confident stance when I had asked my favor but now the confidence leaked out of me like a punctured balloon. Takamichi shook his head violently from side to side, "Are you crazy!?"

"No! I'm sane! It's the only way to stop Kaonashi if she chooses to betray me!"

"Betray you?" He tried multiple times to begin another sentence but he failed nad ended up shaking his head again.

I adverted my gaze and he groaned, "You _did_ do something stupid. I knew it."

"No!" I blurted. Sounding like a child, I coughed and made my voice try to exude confidence. "She wants something, I want something. So, I made a bargain."

He groaned again, louder this time, but I pushed on, "Hey, it was the only way! She wants my heart because-" A blush crept up my neck and tinted my cheeks, "ahem, well for _reasons_ and I want her to call off the No-Face. I kind of threatened her and I just don't want to have an empty threat. I don't want her to get what she wants if I don't get what I want. I won't give her the satisfaction."

"Uh-huh. So let me get this straight: You want to give up all of your memories- everything that makes you _you_- simply to spite some woman?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and sped through my explanation without even stopping to breathe, "Takamichi, my memories won't be of any use to me if that woman gets what she wants! All that will happen is I'll never get home, the No-Face will eat to their heart's content and Kaonashi will become supreme fricken ruler of _both_ worlds!"

The air around Takamichi seemed to change dramatically as his head bet low, his face hidden in shadow. Panting wildly from my gush of words, I stepped towards him timidly. Suddenly, he lashed out. His fingers curled around my wrists and he yanked me forward until my body slammed against his. I grunted with the force, "What the-!"

"I won't!" Takamichi shouted.

His head shot up and I saw the rage clearly present on his face, "You want to forget everything? Your family, Kana, Haku, my family, me?" His voice cracked and his face fell with despair. He thrust me away from him so roughly I crashed down to the floor on my butt. "If so, then you aren't the person I thought you were. I won't help you forget your memories."

His outburst didn't frighten me- it didn't even surprise me. Takamichi was usually so timid and this was a drastic change in his demeanor but I felt like I deserved it. Deep down, I hadn't wanted there to be a way for me to forget anything. The fact that Takamichi refused my favor made me extremely happy.

He stood there for several moments, a blush creeping up his face. Laughter bubbled in my throat, "You don't know how to leave do you?"

"Shush!" He was still fuming but his face reddened and he remained standing still. "I'll...figure it out."

••••••••

With Takamichi gone, my mood had darkened.

I felt my heart grow heavy deep inside of my chest as my strength was torn away slowly. I no longer could pretend everything was alright. I couldn't fake this "heroism" any more. I rolled over on to my side. I tossed away the now useless chain and held the silver dragon between my hands. My legs curled up until I was in the fetal position on the soft purple pillows. Hot tears warmed my frozen face. I poured every ounce of emotion that was running though my body right now into the tiny dragon.

"Haku." I choked on his name. "I want to go home."

I sobbed as tears flooded down my cheeks and soaked the pillow beneath my head. I pushed the palm of my hand against my eyes, trying to scrub away the tears. However, more just fell to replace them and I gave up, clutching the nearest pillow in a bear hug as I sobbed loudly into its soft cushioning. I cried until my loud sobs dissipated into barely audible whimpers. Finally calm, I sat up slowly and released the pillow. I took in one deep shaky breath before opening my hand and staring down at the dragon Haku had made. I glanced over at the broken chain sprawled out on the ground a mere five feet from me. I sighed, there was no point in trying to fix it.

"How can I not lose you though?" I whispered softly to the small dragon.

A light bulb went on over my head and with it came a rose-red blush. I slid the dragon on to the ring finger of my left hand.

"Ah, no I can't!" I tugged it off, my face burning brightly, and held it between my thumb and index finger.

_But I have to keep it safe._

Finally, I slid the ring finger of my right hand through the circle of the dragon.

Kaonashi burst forth from the shadows, "My love! Get ready! We have very important guests!"

I sat up, alarmed. "G-guests?"

"Yes, Guests! Guests!" She shouted eagerly.

I blinked and rose up unsteadily, my stomach rumbling loud with hunger. Kaonashi waved her hand in a circular motion above her head and a dress fell from the sky, gracefully floating down and draping over the Spirit Woman's arm.

••••••••

I tugged at the collar of the old-fashioned dress Kaonashi had stuffed me into.

"We have guests! We have guests!" Kaonashi twirled around me before flinging open the door. She reminded me so much of Elin. A spasm of pain shot through my body as my thoughts twisted to the Akiyama family.

My head tilted to the side as Kaonashi danced into an empty room. Empty except for a long, wide, rectangular table which sat in black space. The room wasn't devoid of light, the table was illuminated beautifully. However, when I gazed about the room, all my eyes could find was darkness, as if the table were floating in outer space. My thoughts turned to the guests. I glanced at each chair and found nothing- not a single guest in sight.

I took a single step through the doorway, cautiously. When my foot met solid ground, I placed all of my weight on to my right foot and walked over to where Kaonashi stood. I opened my mouth to speak when, suddenly, I saw them.

One by one, each "guest" finally appeared out of thin air, sitting elegantly in the wooden chairs set out for them. Kaonashi squealed with delight and led me to a seat at the head of the table where she sat me down beside her.

The room fell into silence for a long time, not even Kaonashi spoke (although she giggled beside me like a hyper child). Quite suddenly, a loud booming voice echoed in my ears. The voice was demonic and rough but not a single mouth in the room moved, "Lofn. What is the meaning of this?" _(Anii Note: Lofn is a Norse Goddess. "Lofn is described as gentle in manner and as an arranger of marriages, even when they have been forbidden ." Forbidden Love - Kaonashi and her human lover. This is not her real name. Remember: they took her name. This is kind of like a "nickname.")_

The voice made every inch of my body react strangely. My hair stood on end, my skin prickled, and the voice caused my head to ache. It was as if my head were a gong and some burly man with biceps the size of my head had smashed a mallot against me with all his strength.

Kaonashi bared her teeth, "That is not my name."

"No but it fits you perfectly, you disgusting..." The voice rattled around in my head and I felt it all the way to the roots of my teeth. Before he could finish his slew of insults at Kaonashi, someone else joined in.

"Lofn," This new voice still resounded inside of my head as the one before but it was different somehow. It had a cooling, fluid movement about it, much like water and it soothed my growing headache. "What is it you want?"

"Please speak with your mouth, Elder Ebisu of the Yosei clan. My lover here is human, I believe you are frightening her with your telepathic voice." Kaonashi said kindly, although the ice behind it was barely concealed.

_E-elder…? _I swallowed hard.

One of the guests rose from his (I assumed he was male) chair only a few seats down from me on the left. He was extremely human-like, much to my surprise. His silver hair hung loose and free down his back and over his shoulders. A gold ring encircled his head. He wore a long tunic with a gold sash tied loosely around his waist. Gray sleeves fell loosely down his arms. His radiant purple eyes found me, "A human?" The liquidy voice from before belonged to him.

My mind blazed. Every myth and legend I had been told as a child stated that Yosei were small in stature but this being was way taller than me, standing well above seven feet.

Kaonashi nodded and answered, "Yes, she is human. Her name is-."

"Lofn, are you forgetting the Sacred Crime?" A humanoid woman stood from the right side of the table. At least she appeared to be a human. Well, minus the soft red fox ears jutting from the sides of her head. She wore a very long-sleeved elegant kimono with beautiful hues of pink. Her long nose scrunched up as if she smelled something dreadful, "How could you bring a human amongst us?"

Her gaze turned to me as she brought up her kimono sleeve to cover her nose. "You stink."

Kaonashi's eyes flicked over to complete blackness, "Isn't that just your hatred of humans speaking for you, Elder Tamamo-no-Mae?"

Tamamo-no-Mae's expression darkened and her eyes narrowed but she didn't speak again.

"Lofn, you cannot replace your lost lover with- well, with a human!" The creature who rose out of his seat was the least human-like of the creatures who stood so far. He slammed his inky black hands on the table, more in frustration than anger. His emerald-green eyes blazed with the frustration I felt emanating from him. It seemed as though he were a father arguing with his child who just would not comprehend him.

He had two eyes, a nose, and a mouth on his face but they were not similar in proportion to a human's. A beard hugged his chin that could only be described as dragon-like. Kaonashi's eyes threw daggers at him, "Such hatred from the human race comes from your lips, Elder Samebito?"

"I do not speak out of hatred. The humans brought you down this path of destruction and hatred and yet you still choose to have one by your side." Samebito explained.

"Lofn, I do not know what you summoned us here for but we have come to speak about the blatant disregard for life you exhibit." Ebisu stated calmly. I wondered if his voice ever rose even a single pitch. "Only a handful of your so-called race have been unleashed and yet seven thousand humans and countless spirits have already been devoured."

_S-seven…thousand? _My heart lodged in my throat.

My eyes darted away and down the two rows of Spirit Elders, my mind wandering from the conversation. It was hard to wrap my mind around the thought of the Elders being present. It was difficult to explain, especially with all I had seen in my life, but I felt as though all the demonic stories I had heard as a child had suddenly come to life before my very eyes and, in a way, they had.

My eyes drifted over a strange creature in a kimono. It was shaped like a human but it's skin was colorless and its face smooth. Well, to put it bluntly- he had no face. The being's head turned towards me and I quickly moved to the next seat Elder.

A man who looked like he had just been hauled out of the sea. I could hear the sound of water dripping on to the invisible floor beneath our feet over the squabble between Kaonashi and the Elders. His black hair hung down his shoulders but I could clearly see the stunned expression on his face. His eyes were small and beady. His skin was tanned from the sun but looked very smooth. Over his lip, he had a long black mustache that hung down his chin like cat-fish whiskers. His mouth hung slightly ajar but he did not speak. My eyes moved on.

On to a woman who looked entirely normal. Then my eye caught the slightest detection of movement behind her. I squinted and almost shrieked as I discovered what had moved: legs. Hairy, long spider legs which sprouted from the woman's back.

My eyes zoomed over to the safety of the right side of the table where Samebito and Tamamo-no-Mae stood. I gazed at their seated companions. A man who was even more inhuman-like than Samebito sat directly to Kaonashi's right. He had the head of a bird, beak and all, but the body of a man. He was dressed in some ancient attire I couldn't place exactly.

Between Samebito and Tamamo-no-Mae sat an odd-looking old man wearing a kesa. _G-gourd…shaped…head?_ I blinked and stared at the man whose misshapen head turned towards me. A giant, kind smile appeared on his face before his head turned back forwards. Hearing my name ended my little observation.

Kaonashi slumped in her chair with disinterest, "Really, you all bore me. I only wish to play with my little songbird."

"Enough." Said a rough, raspy voice.

A woman rose up from her seat. Her face was completely hidden by wavy black hair. Then, without moving even a finger, several strands of hair lashed out right towards me. The thick strands coiled around my wrists and ankles. I gasped and as I was hauled high into the air. I didn't dare struggle. _A fall from this height would kill me._

"No more distractions, Lofn. We are not hear to discuss the human you possess." The voice hissed, I guessed that it came from the woman whose hair I was tangled in.

"Thank you, Kejoro."

A man directly across from the dripping wet spirit rose out of his seat. He wore a purple yukata which hung open to reveal the chiseled chest muscles of the Elder. As he stood, he shook out the wings on his back. A single feather broke free and drifted down to the floor below silently. The others who had been standing all now sat down with dark looks on their faces (expect Ebisu, I doubt he even knew how to look angry!)

His white-blonde choppy hair hung in his face but as he lifted his head, I caught sight of a face that looked it had just come right off of an ancient statue of the beautiful Greek God Apollo. He had a long elegant nose and dazzling blue eyes- not at all unnatural like the Reapers. No, they were more like sky blue- a very intense sky blue. His skin was smooth and very slightly tanned. A fan consisting of seven feathers covered his mouth "You may release the human."

My black bonds lowered me gently back into my seat and one strand even stayed behind to give my head a light pat before racing off to rejoin with its master. Kaonashi smirked, "Elder Sojobo, King of the Tengu, how nice to see you. You rarely part from your precious Mount Kurama."

Sojobo ignored her small talk and his thin eyebrows arched down, "Lofn, we have done everything we could to shield you from death. But I fear we no longer can allow you to live." He lowered the fan and revealed his alluring lips, which scowled at Kaonashi.

"Oh?" Kaonashi's grin widened and a single delicate eyebrow rose. "How do you plan to kill an Elder?"

An Oni down the table length scoffed, "You?! An Elder?!" The being snorted with laughter.

Kaonashi grimaced with disgust, "How charming, Elder Bishamon." Her face twisted from one of disinterest to one of pure scorn. "You all seem to forget that by Council Law I am an Elder."

"Council Law?" Sojobo's eyes narrowed as his wings fluttered slightly with annoyance, "You go out of your way to break the Laws and yet here you are trying to use them against us?"

"You are nothing but a cherry tree spirit! How dare you consider yourself amongst us! Kishar, talk some sense into this disillusioned spirit!" The spider woman spat.

She turned to a beautiful woman sitting farther down the line of spirits. Her hair was a deep rich brown; her eyes as green as grass. Her skin was golden and her lips where plump and pink. I blushed as I realized that the woman was completely naked. Luckily, she did not stand.

"I cannot, Jorogumo." Her voice was very strange indeed. It was so soft but it seemed as if several people spoke at once from her mouth. Her head turned to Kaonashi. "She is no longer of my clan. I cannot reason with her."

"You see?" Kaonashi sighed as if she spoke to idiots and lowered her head, "If I no longer belong to Elder Kishar's clan, and I have a race of my own…"She paused and her gaze lifted as she stared daggers into Sojobo, "I am in fact an Elder."

I turned all of my concentration to a tiny knick in the table as Kaonashi dragged me into her mess, "I will take this human child as my lover, whether it defies the Laws or not."

"There she goes again! Choosing to break the Laws she tries so hard to hide under!" Tama-no-Mae sniffed.

I bit my bottom lip nervously before speaking up, "I won't be your lover and you know why."

The room lapsed into silence for several moments before Kaonashi leaned closer to me. I thought she would whisper so only I could hear but her voice was loud enough so that every one present would be able to hear her clearly. "Those things we spoke off…I will adhere to your terms."

I blinked rapidly.

"But if, and only if, you agree to join yourself to me in a commitment ceremony." She added.

My mind reeled, "Commitment ceremony?"

It was the soaking wet man who answered me. His voice was raspy, as if he were out of breath. As he spoke, water dripped from his mouth and sprayed out from his lips. "A ceremony which can bind the most powerful demon and the most strong-willed human together. A tie to one another for eternity- even beyond the grave."

I turned my eyes to Sojobo suspiciously, "Is that true?"

He nodded.

"Can she break her promise to me?"

"She can. One who enters this bond still maintains their free will, but the pain that ensues from going against ones partner is a pain that is said to even have made the most powerful demon- stronger than all in this room combined- weep like a small child after only moments of enduring said pain." The Tengu answered.

I nodded pensively and spoke as my thoughts churned in my skull, "Kaonashi, I hate you. You're story is sad and I can relate more than you know. So I understand." My face would have blushed if I weren't surrounded by such a serious mood. "I hope to every deity in the sky that you get punished for what you did to all those poor people and spirits." My eyes shifted to her, "However, I accept.

* * *

**All of the Elders mentioned are real creatures in Japanese myths. Ebisu and Bishamon are real names (God of Luck and God of War) but I just chose those names since there didn't really seem to be one prominent Yosei (fairy) or Oni (demon). Feel free to look them all up! I had a lot of fun reading the stories about them :3 **_-Anii_


	23. Chapter 23

**It is so frustrating to write on here when you have a power outage:**

_**Me: *typing* Oh, Haku!**_

_***Power goes out and I lose everything I just wrote***_

_**Me: M-mother chunker o_e!**_

**By the way guys: this is not the end but-**

** ;D well just go on and you'll find out!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 23: "Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with."**

**― Brodi Ashton, _Everneath_**

I tore off the dress and flung it into the shadows of the room with the purple pillows, my designated bedroom. I slid into the clothes I had worn for days now and sunk down into one of the many large pillows. Groaning, I sprawled out on my stomach.

"Chihiro?"

I rolled over on to my back and looked up at Takamichi. His transparent form bent down and watched me silently for a few moments before he brushed away a stray strand of hair from my forehead, "Chihiro, we have a plan. We're looking for you- well Haku's looking for you right this very minute and-"

"By Haku could you mean this little river spirit I just caught in my web?"

My skin crawled as the Reaper's voice reached my ears. I sat up, my eyes following his every move as he stepped out of the darkness. His face was hidden behind the long black strands of hair. The hook of his scythe bit into the flesh of Haku's neck. My heart froze in my chest and I stumbled towards them, "Haku!"

Haku's hands were bound tightly behind his back, ugly red rope burns already curled around his wrist. I took another step towards Haku but the Grim Reaper stepped in my way. I was tempted to slam my entire weight into him and run to Haku anyways but one look at the Harvester of Souls made every ounce of bravery in my heart flee. Takamichi's figure flickered and then finally twinkled out like a light being turned off.

"Get dressed, Kaonashi is holding your ceremony soon." The Reaper commanded.

"How soon?" I asked.

The Grim Reaper ignored my question but I had another one for him. Oh yes, one that had been on the tip of my tongue for several days now, "Why did you do all of this? Why did you ask if Kaonashi was happy? Why do you care?"

The Reaper's hair parted as his head lifted and his pale face poked through. His voice was darker than I had ever heard it, there wasn't a hint of the insane laughter that almost always seemed to drip from his every word, "Do I need a reason to stir up trouble?"

I swallowed hard before whispering, "Do you love her?"

He threw Haku at my feet, "Consider this little River Spirit a wedding gift." And with that, he vanished.

_One, Two, Three,_

I counted mentally.

_Four,_ I wet my lips, waiting for the demon to come back.

"Five!" I shouted aloud.

My fingers raced to unbind Haku. After a few failed attempts, I was ready to bite through the thick cords when they suddenly vanished. I lifted my head and looked at Haku, a smile present on his face as he sat up straight. He rubbed his sore wrists. I drank in his every movement. He looked like everyday normal Haku (minus the raw wrists and violent crescents under his eyes.) He wore his usual kachie sugata and I smiled. _I haven't seen him wear that for so long._ In fact, I hadn't seen him at all since The Reaper's attack. _God, it seems like that was so long ago. _I gingerly lifted up the sleeves of his kachie and examined his arms. Not even a scar lingered where the black smoke had burned Haku.

I couldn't fight the tears that formed in my eyes any longer. I flung myself at Haku and gladly crashed into his warm body. I buried my face deep within the depths of his clothing and inhaled his scent. Haku's arms crushed me to him. "Chihiro, I missed you more than you will ever know." His voice sounded normal (it no longer held worry or was hoarse from overuse) but I swear I heard it crack on my name.

After several moments of sweet bliss, he pushed me back roughly and stared hard into my eyes.

I could only gawk at him as his fierce green eyes scanned every inch of my body. Once satisfied, he sat back, his hand covering half of his face as he let out a long sigh. We sat in silence, his attention somewhere far away.

"I-I saw you." I whispered. "I saw you looking for me."

Haku's eyes shifted towards me, "You…what?"

I held my hands up, innocently, "Not on purpose! I wasn't creeping on you or anything like that! I just….when I would go to sleep I could see you looking for me."

He nodded as if it didn't really matter but as he looked away I swear I saw a very light pink hue tint his cheeks.

My eyes drifted away, "Haku…" I bit my lip hard. I couldn't do this. I couldn't. _This is your last chance. You have to. If not you'll regret this for the rest of my life. _My lip quivered as I opened my mouth, "Have you ever wondered how I feel about you?"

Haku hid his eyes with his long hair, "I question it daily."

I swallowed hard, _Oh god, I'm going to puke._ "Haku…since the moment I met you, I think," I choked on my words.

Haku's head still remained low, "Chihiro, you don't have to-"

The words came out as barely a whisper, "I've loved you."

Haku's head shot up, his green eyes wide and his face pale. I put my hands up again, "I know that you still hold the other human in your heart but-"

Haku yanked hard on my wrist, forcing me to fall forward. A small gasp escaped my lips just before being covered by Haku's own lips. My eyes expanded and my body remained frozen even after Haku pulled away.

He pressed his forehead against mine as his long, warm fingers intertwined with mine. "Chihiro, the day I had to let you leave my side still haunts my nightmares. I watched you dash away from me, my feet rooted to the ground. I wanted to run after you and never let you leave again. But I couldn't make that decision for you; it wasn't my choice." He lifted our joined hands and his soft lips brushed against the back of my hand. I shiver ran through my body and I exhaled softly. "That all sounds so corny, huh?" He tried to let out a laugh but for once, the mighty Haku was shattered with nerves.

"I wanted to see you so bad. The day after you left, I wanted to go to you. But I didn't. I told myself repeatedly it was because I didn't have the strength and it was partly true. But it was mainly because…I was so afraid." Haku's eyes squeezed shut. "You say you used to cry every night, wishing I could come to you. Well every night I heard those cries resonate in my heart. I practically had to chain myself to the bed just so I wouldn't fly to your side." He whispered feverishly.

With every word he spoke, I felt my heart fill. By the time he finished, it was almost bursting at the seams. When I didn't respond, his eyes opened and found mine. Finally, I asked, "You were afraid of what?"

His eyes darkened with sadness, "I told you, loving a human is the most destructive thing for a spirit to do." His fingertips brushed hair from my cheek before he cupped it in his palm, "And I worried that my being in your life would only cause you pain. Because of Kaonashi, the humans killed her lover. He died because he loved a 'demon'." Haku's eyes became unfocused, "Look at the trouble I've already caused you."

I shook my head violently and slapped both hands on either side of his face. The smack brought his eyes back to focus and he stared at me, wide-eyed. "I thought I told you, Haku: I don't care. I don't care what is thrown at me. I don't care how many times I'm in danger. I don't care how many tears I have to cry."

Impulsively, I slid my right into Haku's long black hair and tangled my fingers around the silky strands. His entire body convulsed with a shiver and his eyes drifted closed. "I choose every decision I make in life." My voice dropped lower, "If that choice leads me to dangerous areas, oh well. It doesn't matter one bit to me. I made that choice. I made it; it's mine." I leaned up so that my lips were barely an inch from Haku's and whispered, "I'll deal with everything that comes with that choice."

Haku's lips parted as I pushed my body up higher until-

"Well, well. What have we here?"

Just then a very unpleasant figure stepped through the door, "I see you freed our little river spirit. No matter. You are not dressed." The Reaper stepped closer to me and I flinched as his hand shot out. He shot me a grin filled with satisfaction, the black smoke at his feet lashed out. One tendril licked a small section of my jaw before suddenly drawing back. I winced and clapped a hand over the tiny burn mark.

The Grim Reaper chanted "little girl, little girl" over and over again until I filled with enough fury to launch my fist at his nose again.

I shut my eyes tightly to the blue light that exploded when the Reaper's fingers collided with my forehead. Just as quickly as it had come, the blue light vanished. I shifted my body and heard a soft rustle of clothing. When I glanced down at my attire, I found myself in a silk pure white kimono.

"Ack!" I cried out. My hands flew to my hair to find it pulled all up in an odd way. Not a single strand of hair hung loose.

The Reaper hauled me to my feet and pushed me forward, prodding my back with the stick of his scythe. I tripped over the long hem of the kimono and had to gather the heavy garment in my arms before I could begin walking again. I glanced over my shoulder to see Haku following, his head bent low and his face cast in shadow. I bit my lip. He was oddly calm. _Too calm._

Not paying attention, I gently bumped into something solid. I dropped the kimono to the floor and brushed my fingers against the door, unable to find a handle.

Frustrated, I turned to the Grim Reaper who just stared at me with those unnatural eyes of his. He grinned and placed his hand gently on the wooden door, "Forgive me, little girl. Where are my manners?" I watched his body, it didn't move. But as if repelled by his touch, the door shifted open with a loud creak. I smirked at the thought.

My heart beat wildly in my chest, adrenaline coursed through my veins and I took a deep shaky breath.

"Go on, little girl." the Reaper whispered.

And with that, I stepped through the doorway, my head held high.

* * *

**Please leave a review :D Still not the end. I wouldn't leave you with this! lol -**_Anii_


	24. Chapter 24

**The ending is so close ;_; !**

**Thanks to cupcakeshipper303:**

**You may not know it, but one comment kinda pulled the story in a totally new direction! xD**

**See? So, leave a review people!**

**lol you guys inspire me to keep writing and even give me amazing ideas!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 24: "When you fight yourself to discover the real you, there is only one winner."  
― Stephen Richards**

My heart beat loudly like a drum in my ear as bright white light assaulted my eyes. A hand shot up to block some of the light but it didn't work; the light was all around. I squinted, trying hard to make out the familiar outline of Haku's figure (I even looked for the Grim Reaper! That's how far my desperation went!)

"Ogino."

The light surrounding me shattered like glass and tumbled to my feet. I threw my hands up to protect my face as shards of the broken light bounced back up and sliced into my skin. I bit my lip hard against the pain but when the glass settled and I examined my arms, not a single inch of the cloth of the kimono was torn and not a drop of blood oozed from my skin. I lifted my head to search for who had called my name.

Clouds swirled around my feet and licked up my legs; a blue sky rose high above me; birds soared over my head. A section of clouds stirred. The clouds twisted and twirled in the air, climbing higher and higher, until they reached their desired height and blasted outwards like a stellar explosion. The force hit me hard, forcing me to stumble back and blasting my hair out of its neat hairdo. Thick, tangled strands fell in my face when the force moved on and I stood, huffing and puffing, before Sojobo, the Tengu King.

He sat back in his cloud throne with his chin resting on his fist. His eyes locked with mine. His yukata was black this time. I shuddered as he opened his mouth, "Welcome to Mount Kurama."

Confusion muddled my brain, "I don't mean any disrespect but-"

"Why are you here?" A small smile quirked his lips.

I nodded and wrung the cloth of the kimono between my hands as I waited.

"You're friends needed a few seconds to get you out-of-the-way."

"Friends?" I squeaked.

He nodded and his hand swung out in a semi circular motion, stirring up the clouds that swarmed around us. He motioned for me to step forward and I did so.

A scene played out in the spinning clouds. Just as I made out the shape of Haku, the image came to life with unexpected clarity. Haku toppled down on to his knees, his wrists bound in front of him. My eyes narrowed at the sight of his bonds again and something nagged in the corner of my brain. However, I shoved those thoughts aside as Haku threw back his head, his mouth wide open. Wind blasted outwards much as Sojobo's clouds had.

I felt the wind slam into my body even though the image was just an illusion, if that was even what it really was. Through teary eyes, I witnessed a thin smoke tendril billow up out of Haku's open mouth. My eyes widened as the flimsy smoke tendril slithered to the ground and swirled around in a circle, completely ignorant of the intense wind still raging from Haku's body. The small tornado rose higher and higher until suddenly everything came to an abrupt halt. Haku's mouth snapped shut and his head fell forward; The frustrating wind dissipated; The smoke vanished and in its place stood Yubaba, Zeniba, and No Face.

Yubaba stepped forward and gnashed her teeth, "Kaonashi!"

Sojobo's white hands sliced through the image and I whirled around to face him.

The Tengu, his black wings folded tightly against his back, leaned forward in his cloud seat, his eyes taking on a dangerous gleam. "Time to go back now. You've been tricked, little one."

As he spoke, the world around me vanished and I was standing in the room Sojobo had just shown me. I glanced around and gawked at the sight before me. My friends from the Spirit World stood beside Haku, still on his knees, however an extra member stood beside them: Haku.

"H-haku?" My eyes shot back and forth between the two Haku's, the one who knelt with his wrists bound and the one who stood, a smirk on his face. I groaned out loud, remembering Sojobo's words. "Kaonashi!" I hissed.

The smirking Haku's features melted like hot wax, dripping down his body until only Kaonashi remained. "Hi, my love."

"You toyed with me." My fists were shaking at my sides with rage.

She tapped her chin with her finger as if she had to actually think about it before throwing her hands up and proclaiming, "I did."

I wanted to hit her.

Her eyes narrowed and her grin widened. "Or did I?"

"Enough with your frustrating words!" I snapped.

"Ouch. So touchy." Suddenly, she was behind me, her hands caressing my shoulders before giving my upper arm a tight squeeze. "I didn't lie."

"You were the one I admited-! You were the one I-! Agh!" Humiliation and rage surged inside of me and created a dangerous concoction.

She nodded. "Ah, yes. But I never lied." She stepped in front of me and put her face a mere inch from mine. "All I did was read what was in his heart- what he could never say to you."

My vision followed her finger as she pointed towards Haku, who couldn't even look at me. I saw the same humiliation and rage bubbling inside of him as well. "That wasn't supposed to be my choice to tell her. I never would have put that on her shoulders." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ah." Kaonashi swung behind me again and pinched both cheeks between her index finger and thumb. "I know, dear. I waited until this one confessed. Oh, it was so precious! So very precious how her little lip quivered as she whispered to me, 'Haku, since the moment I met you, I think I've loved you.'"

Haku's head straightened slowly as his eyes found mine. My face burned with embarrassment. How many times was I going to have to freaking confess!?

"Chihiro…" He whispered, his green eyes shaking with bewilderment.

The look on his face sent warmth down my spine and made my toes curl. _Okay, if he looks at me like that it's well worth the embarrassment._

"How sad though, that she now belongs to me." Kaonashi- the moment slayer.

She swung me around, cupping my face in her palm. "A kiss seals the deal. We kissed and now you are mine. Mine and mine alone." She said simply, her playful tone gone.

I heard a snort of contempt and turned to see Yubaba shaking with laughter. Appalled, I just stared at her, my mouth hanging open. How was this possibly funny? Yubaba shot out her thick, ringed finger and aimed it at me, her other hand clutching her belly as she bellowed with laughter, "Nice try Kaonashi but you should have shattered that ring when you had the chance."

_Ring? Has she finally lost her mind?_

Silence filled the room (expect for Yubaba's laughter). Seeing our confusion, Zeniba stepped forward. She slid her hand through the sleeve of my kimono and held my hand out before Kaonashi. The First's face scrunched up with disgust and horror. I blinked and looked to Zeniba, "What is it?"

"This ring does more than alert Haku to any danger you might be in with No-Face. He added a little trick to it that you didn't know about." Zeniba explained, patting the back of my hand gently.

"A trick…?"

A twinkle lit in the old woman's eye but it was Haku who answered. "It wasn't a powerful spell, it would only have worked once. It protects you from entering any contract with a spirit."

"Why would you-?"

"Oh, come on you little twit! He wanted to protect you from himself as well! If he had kissed you, you would have been locked in an agreement with him forever!" Yubaba roared.

My mind froze. My brain couldn't process her words. Not until Haku's entire face turned as bright red as a tomato. It all crashed down on me with staggering force and my jaw dropped to the floor. "H-haku…?"

I think I felt my eye twitch before I recovered myself and coughed, a blush creeping up my neck already. "Oh."

"If she had kissed you twice it wouldn't have worked." Yubaba added, crossing her arms.

I touched my lips with my fingertips. _So close._

"Chihiro!" Haku shouted, terror on his face, as a gust of wind knocked me off my feet and sent me sprawling. I crashed down hard on to the cold ground, my geta snapping and skittering off away from me. I rolled out-of-the-way as a ball of flames exploded on the floor where I had just been, hot embers burning bright red against the now charred ground. I struggled to climb back up on my feet, the stupid kimono getting in my way.

Kaonashi shrieked with rage, an eardrum-shattering sound, and rose up, a black tornado twirling around her torso that lifted her high into the air. She swung her arm out and another fireball launched down at Yubaba, who whipped out her fans and batted it away uselessly. The old woman made a 'humph' noise in the back of her throat and swatted away another fireball. Zeniba had disappeared without a trace.

The clang of metal scraping against something brought my attention to Haku, who was dodging the Grim Reaper's wild swings. The Reaper laughed joyfully, the scythe slicing through the air with a sickening sound. My stomach churned as I noticed Haku's still bound wrists, he couldn't seem to transform with that seemingly useless rope binding his hands together.

After my seventh time of slamming back into the ground, a thin, scrawny hand reached out to me. I grasped it tightly, grinning as my old friend pulled me to my feet. No-Face made gurgling noises but I shook my head, "Forgive me but I still haven't seemed to learn how to understand you."

Instead of hanging its head and sulking off, No-Face lifted its hand to my head, pressing its black palm to my forehead. My eyes widened but I remained still. Thunder suddenly roared in my ears as a flash of lighting streaked across a dark and cloudy sky. I squinted hard at the vision as my eyes found a figure in the gloom of the heavy downpour of rain.

The figure was a woman clad in a stark white yukata. Her long, soaking black hair hung down her back in undulating waves. Her creamy white hand rose up before her face and a pink tongue licked a water droplet as it dribbled over the heel of her hand. The strange image vanished as quickly as it had appeared and I stood, dumb-founded before No-Face, who grunted at me with excitement.

I stuttered and fumbled for an apology when it hit me harder than any physical force I had ever experience. A very small myth, barely a myth, crawled through my memories and I struggled to remember the name of the creature.

My mouth fell open slightly and the name tumbled out of my mouth almost of its own free will, "Ameonna."

* * *

**Were you expecting that? 'Cuz I wasn't xD** _-Anii_


	25. Chapter 25

**Quick Question: I want to make more FanFics.**

**Any ideas for a new story you guys would really like to see from me? :)**

**Please message me with ideas!**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 25: "Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only by love; this is the eternal rule."**  
**― Buddha**

No-Face's mask tilted upward as it let out a long satisfied sigh of content, its black body melting slowly until nothing remained but a mask. I stared at the mask that had been my friend and moved to pick it up, tears already spilling down my cheeks. However, I had to throw my hands up to cover my face for the billionth time as yet another explosion of wind blasted into me.

A bright, golden light blinded me for barely a second before vanishing, the wind going with it. I timidly lowered my arms to find the woman from the vision standing beside the mask. She hoisted her yukata up, lifted her leg high in the air, and pummeled her heel into the No-Face mask, which shattered on impact.

"N-no-Face?" I shook my head, "Your name is Ameonna."

She nodded a bright smile lighting up her face, "Sen. Oh, Sen how I've longed to-" A cry from Haku interrupted her and she waved her hand in a dismissive way, "Later."

She shoved me towards Haku, "You go play with Death. I'll take on the First Lady."

I nodded, not needing to be told twice. I made a mad dash for Haku, hauling the fabric of the kimono up into my arms as my legs struggled to carry me to him. Haku jerked his body back, narrowly avoiding the curved bladed as the Reaper made yet another wild swing. The Grim Reaper didn't seem to be slowing down from the effort of wielding that massive weapon. No, to him it was a dance.

He was enjoying this.

_The sick freak,_ I hissed to myself.

Haku, on the other hand, was stumbling and panting. For the first time, I noticed the bruises along his jaw line, the burns around his ankles and arms, the bleeding cuts in his pale skin. I groaned inwardly and ran faster but I never seemed to get closer; Haku and the Reaper remained at the same distance from me. I cursed under my breath and stopped suddenly. I looked around and found my broken geta. I snatched it up and chucked it at the raging Kaonashi, "Knock it off!"

She deflected it harmlessly with one of her gigantic fireballs but the distraction gave Yubaba the advantage. She jerked her fans up, a seemingly harmless gust of wind slamming into Kaonashi, who threw up her hands to protect herself. Fat drops of blood gushed from the ugly slices the wind caused in Kaonashi's forearms.

Taking my chance, I ran towards Haku again, hoping that this time I would actually get there. Seeing the gleam of silver behind Haku brought a scream tearing out of my throat. I launched myself at Haku, my body knocking his weakened one aside just as the Reaper's scythe came down like a guillotine where Haku had just been. Instead of meeting flesh, the weapon tore through the edges of my beautiful yet frustrating kimono.

Haku landed on his back just as I crashed into his chest. He let out a small 'oof' sound and I attempted to roll away, already stammering my apology. His arms snaked around my waist and he jerked my body to the right under his own just as the Reaper's scythe cracked down where we had been.

Haku yanked me on to my feet, his fingers clamping around my wrist, and dragged me away from the Reaper. I watched as several times he stumbled under his own weight, "Haku we can't keep this up. You're hurt." I shouted over the sounds of battle ensuing from Kaonashi and Yubaba.

"We don't have to. No-Face and Zeniba should already be-"

Just as he spoke, a bright light shot down behind us and enveloped the Reaper (who had been closer than I realized.) I squinted to block out most of the light. The handle of the Reaper's scythe slipped from his fingers as his head lifted up into the light. For the first time, I saw a complete look of peace on Death's face. A smile not filled with insanity touched upon his lips and his glacier blue eyes watched above him with something like joy in their icy depths.

Suddenly, all other sounds faded from my ears. I could only hear the soft sound of chirping birds and soft breezes. The sensation of Haku's hand vanished and, although I could not tear my eyes from the Reaper, I assumed everything and everyone else had also disappeared.

The Reaper's voice echoed in my head, it was no longer tinged with fear inspiring venom. As he spoke, his head lowered and his eyes found mine, "Did you ever think it was possible for Death to love?"

I didn't answer but I don't think he expected me to. "I met Kaonashi when I came for her dearly beloved human. As I approached, she didn't move from her spot. Tear stains marred her beautiful face but she only looked straight ahead with a vacant gaze. Her lover lay at her feet, the ashes of her home sizzling behind her."

He paused as the scene he described played out in a haze beside him. I held my breath as the smell of burning wood flew up my nostrils. I gagged slightly as the coppery smell of blood followed.

"When I came for him she didn't fling herself on top of him or beg for his life. She didn't even move a muscle. As I knelt down beside the dead human, she asked-"

"Are you happy." Kaonashi's voice of the past finished for him.

The Reaper in the scene's head shot up to look at her. She hadn't moved, she wasn't even looked at him. The Reaper did not answer her, he just looked back down at the dead man and placed a gentle hand to his back. As he lifted his hand from the man's corpse, a blue light followed.

"Is Death even allowed to be happy?" Kaonashi asked.

Again, he ignored her. He continued to pull free the man's spirit until a shimmering blue copy of the man stood next to him. The man's spirit didn't look at Kaonashi and she didn't look at it. He wasn't ignoring her and I don't think she was ignoring him, both of them were just in a different world.

_Much like they had been when he was alive, _I added miserably.

The vision of the past faded completely and the Reaper watched me intently, "Could you imagine? Someone asking if I was happy? Even in mythology, the God of Death is feared. He's seen as a mighty force to be reckoned with and is indeed considered a great God but never praised."

Angeu lowered his head, a pathetic smile still poised on his lips, "Death is an essential part of Life."

My heart squeezed at the sight of him and I even felt a single hot tear trickle down my cheek as his eyes found mine again. A hand reached out and the tip of his finger lightly swiped away the tear. I watched with a mix of horror and relief as the Reaper's body shattered upwards, beginning with his feet, in a million pieces of light that sprinkled down to the floor delicately like snowflakes.

My hand shot out, attempting to clasp on to his hand but it puffed into shards of light just as my fingers brushed against the Reaper's palm. He let out a single soft chuckle, his head tilting slightly to the side just before dissolving into light and falling slowly down with the rest of his vaporized body.

I collapsed down on to my knees beside the pile of sparkling light fragments and was snapped back to reality with a sickening speed. Haku's hand, now free of the rope that had bound his hands together, touched my shoulder and he opened his mouth to speak just as a loud rumble shook the ground. Kaonashi's dark laugh shot through the air around us just as the Earth beneath us split, dark clouds slithering up from the newly formed cracks. Haku yanked me aside just as a fireball exploded beside us.

Anger suddenly washed over me with surprising force. I was tired. I was so incredibly tired. I pushed myself to my feet, stumbling slightly as my legs buckled. I lifted my head slowly, my eyes finding Kaonashi, still in her little tornado. My hands clenched into fists. This was getting ridiculous and dragging on for too long This had to be stopped now. A black cloud lashed out and whipped my arm. The cloud was sharp and sliced through the sleeve of the white kimono and my skin. A trail of bright red blood slid down my arm and dripped from the tip of my middle finger. I didn't even notice and anger prevented me from caring.

"You're friends are trying their best to create a spell to stop her. She's too strong though." I jerked my head to the side at the sound of the voice.

Standing right to my left was Elder Ebisu. He watched me from the corner of his eyes, his head straight forward. The sides of his mouth turned upwards, "Did you know that entering a bond with a Spirit gives both parties enormous strength?"

I beamed at him and turned around immediately. Elder Ebisu vanished in a thin cloud of smoke and Haku coughed heavily behind me. "Chihiro, there's an alcove over there if you- What are you doing?"

I slid my hand through Haku's thick hair and entwined the black strands around my fingers. He shuddered and a blush swept up his face, "Chihiro, I don't think now is the-"

I silenced him by standing on tiptoe and pressing my lips lightly against his. Deepening our kiss only as his lips parted for me and his body relaxed, his arms encircling my waist. The heat of another fireball exploding beside us brought Haku back to reality. He shoved me back, holding me at arm's length, "Do you know what you've just done!?"

His eyes were frantic with fear even as purple light burst through the ground from under us. The beams of light circled around each other, dancing elegantly amidst chaos. Haku's released me just as his dragon form shimmered to life. He shot me a look that warned me that I wouldn't be getting away from this unscathed after this. I only hoped we made it to that.

Haku's sleek serpentine body raced towards the battle between the two woman, his jaw splitting as a blue light shot from deep in his throat. It struck Kaonashi and my eyes widened. The entire left portion of her body was damaged but she didn't even seem to notice. She didn't notice that her flesh was charred and her hair singed.

Haku's howl of triumph shook the whole room and his body flew closer to the First No-Face, his long muzzle opening wide before clamping down on Kaonashi's torso. Yubaba stopped her attacks and rose one fan up high, "Now, you two!" She shrieked.

As soon as the words left her mouth, light from above shot down over Haku and Kaonashi. The fringes of the tornado, which touched the ground, transformed, changing to a dazzling pink crystal. Kaonashi howled with rage as the transformation shot up with rapid speed. Haku released her and recoiled just before the crystal transformation took over her middle section. Kaonashi shrieked loudly, rattling the teeth in my mouth, and lashed out wildly. Her arms stopped flailing, freezing in mid swing as her arms hardened into pink crystal.

Her wild eyes found mine and suddenly lost all of their fury. Her vicious snarl disappeared from her lips and Kaonashi's face held a look of regret as the crystallization was finally completed. Her arms, which had been flung out with rage oddly froze in a way that made it look like Kaonashi was reaching for a hug. Combined with the regretful facial expression plastered on her frozen face, Kaonashi's figure looked strangely beautiful and haunting.

My body shook with fatigue before my legs gave out and my vision collapsed into darkness.

* * *

**This is not the end guys! One more chapter left! We have to find out what happens after don't we? ;D I think I'm addicted to updating xD I just want to keep throwing out more and more lol! **_-Anii_


	26. Chapter 26

**Update June 29****th**** 2013:**

**Wow, I didn't think I would have such a high demand for a sequel O_O**

**Well, I'm going to make one.**

**This whole summer I'm going to write it and begin posting it in the fall.**

**Thank you : )**

**This has truly been one of the best experiences of my life.**

**I enjoyed writing this with my entire heart and I thank all of you who encouraged me.**

**Without you, I would never have done this and gained confidence with my writing.**

**God, I'm tearing up lol *dabs eyes* Read on!**

**Enjoy the last chapter of Spirited Away: Demise of Two Worlds.**

_-Anii_

* * *

**Chapter 26: "I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary."**

― **Margaret Atwood**

I gripped Haku's horns tightly with my head down like a little girl in trouble as he scolded me, "Geez! Do you know how much danger you were in? And another thing! Don't go kissing Spirits randomly! Now you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, even longer!"

"Longer?" My head shot up.

"A bond like we have prolongs the two lives." He was still angry but I heard the smile in his voice, "As long one lives, so does the other. Now nothing, not even death, can steal you from me Chihiro."

A worry I hadn't even recognize shattered in my heart and I felt a huge boulder-sized weight lift from my shoulders.

"I'm done! I'm sure you'll get more once we get to the Akiyamas', young lady." Haku chided.

••••••••

As I stepped in the door I took a deep breath. Haku, now dressed in Takamichi's clothes, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and followed closely behind. Takamichi, awaiting our arrival, had rounded everyone up at his house. I walked into the kitchen with my head low. Mom was sitting in a chair beside Elin, dad right behind her, his big hands rubbing her shoulders. She was hiccupping, a tissue clutched in her hand. Akiyama stood to Elin's left, Tatsunori behind him. They all looked miserable.

My heart clenched with guilt and I felt hot tears break free and drip down my face, "Mom." My voice cracked.

Her head shot up, "Chihiro?" She didn't look as if she believed it.

Before I could blink, though, Mom had launched herself at me, throwing her arms around me. I sobbed into her shoulder as she clutched me to her tightly, crying loudly and murmuring my name. Dad dashed forward and swept us both into his arms. I assumed the Akiyama's would watch on awkwardly but Elin and the Eldest Akiyama threw themselves in the group hug. I laughed with complete joy as Elin poked my cheek, her beautiful face smiling down at me, "You brought the attractive boy with you."

I swiped away my tears, Mom still clinging to me as if she couldn't let go but as Tatsunori stepped up, Dad tugged Mom away a little. Tatsunori had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he looked so uncomfortable although relief was clearly present on his face. "Nice to have you home, Chihiro."

He removed one hand, pushed my bangs away from my forehead, and lightly kissed the top of my forehead. A blush darkened my cheeks and Elin giggled, "What have you done to my boy?"

Takamichi slid into the room looking frantic, "Chihiro! Oh thank god you're really okay!"

The usually timid and awkward Takamichi hauled me into his arms and hugged me in a back-breaking hug. I groaned in a very unladylike way with the force and he set me down, checking every inch of my face (he even made me open my mouth to check for lost teeth). Satisfied, he let out a long sigh of relief. "Why don't you go home?"

"Ahem!" I turned to find Akiyama glaring at me, his hands on his hips. "I expect you to be here tomorrow right after school though, young lady. For the past month, no one's been feeding me properly!"

"That's no fair, Gen! I've made dinner for you since Chihiro's been gone!" Elin pouted.

Akiyama's mock angry face twisted into a pathetic pout, "But you don't spoil me like Chihiro. You make me eat healthy, bleh!"

I burst into belly aching laughter and sent up a prayer to whatever God watched over us. _Please, don't let me ever lose this._

••••••••

My dream was dashed away and I was thrown into a bright white light. Zeniba appeared and before I knew what was happening she was whispering to me, a gleam in her eye, "Heros are dreamers, Chihiro. Men, women, children, Spirits, they try to make the world a better place than how they received it for the generation after them. Making the world better, whether in a small useless way or in the greatest way, doesn't matter. A hero is a hero. Some succeed. Some fail. Some receive results that can be perceived as both good and bad- it doesn't matter though. It is the effort that is heroic. Win or lose, we must always admire those who fight the good fight, little one. You helped us accomplish something great. Don't forget that. Never let yourself forget."

••••••••

My head hung low, "You don't all have to walk me home."

Tatsunori, Takamichi, Haku, Kana, and all seven members of Tatsunori's little gang crowded around me in a circle.

"Uh uh, missy! We have strict orders from your mother to walk you home everyday!" Gou chirped.

My blush darkened and I shrank farther inside myself. Kana danced beside me, I had spilled everything to her, my family, and the Akiyama family. It had been perhaps the most difficult thing in my entire life (and that's saying a lot!) but Haku and Takamichi backed my story. Even Yubaba, Zeniba, and Ameonna stopped by to prove my sanity.

They had accepted it rather well and made up a story to tell the police saying that I had escaped from my kidnapper and suffered a form of amnesia. I don't know if the police bought it but, hey, it solved the little disappearing act problem! Yubaba and Zeniba had rounded up the loose No-Face in the Human World and banished them to a remote location in the Spirit World. Yubaba had kept her end of the agreement and Zeniba was in the process of teaching me how to open a miniature portal for my own personal use to visit the Spirit World.

Haku walked beside me in Takamichi's clothes and I felt my blush burn bright. _He's mine now._

As if reading my thoughts (I haven't figured out yet if that's one of the "special abilities" that comes along with our bond or not), Haku's warm fingers entwined with mine as we continued our trek to the Akiyama household. A chilly breeze swept across my face.

"You know, you have it on the wrong hand." Haku whispered low so only I could hear.

"Huh?"

He lifted our joined hands. "The ring. It goes on this hand in a western marriage doesn't it?"

I turned into a teapot again as my blush burned my face so much steam whistled out of my ears, "O-oh."

I slid the silver dragon from the ring finger of my right hand before slipping it onto my left. The dragon gleamed in the sunlight as if happy to be home.

* * *

**I've written a few other fanfictions but this story still holds a special place in my heart :) I can't believe how many people say they enjoyed it. All I was doing was sitting at home one day watching Spirited Away. Then I was infuriated by the lack of an ending and BAM - this story was born. I Love You All ! **_-Anii_


End file.
